MIA
by ninewood
Summary: Set after Old Enemy, New Friends, the Doctor helps his counterpart find his daughter.
1. Chapter 1

M.I.A.

Chapter One

The lights twinkled around the room while Theta danced around the console, wiggling his hips, and hummed to the music playing. He did a little shimmy as he moved the levers when he had the feeling that he was being watched and turned, seeing someone behind him. Francine, Frankie, Douglas leaned on the wall as he shrugged and she walked to him. She still couldn't believe that it was a year ago that she met Theta but never regretted one day with him. She had been hired by Lucy Saxon to take care of him after his TARDIS had crashed on the beach of Bad Wolf Bay and he was in a coma. When he woke up, he was unable to take care of himself and relied on her for every little thing. There was another reason why she worked for Lucy. Lucy had taken her brother, Cameron, and told her that she would have him killed if she didn't do everything she was told. When the Doctor arrived from another universe, along with his family, she helped them free Theta but her brother vanished after the final battle. Theta told her that he'd find him but she had little hope that they would.

"What are you listening to?" Frankie asked, sitting on the jump seat and he looked at her.

"Scissor Sister," Theta said.

"Cool, I love 'em!"

"Weeeeeeeeeeell, truth be told, I'm not a big fan of I Can't Decide."

"How come?"

"It was the song the Master was playing when he had me imprisoned on the Valiant."

He had told her about the year that wasn't as she nodded when the song came on, making him sigh. Shaking her head, she got up and took his hand. She started doing a silly dance as he laughed then joined her and she smiled at him. Placing his arm around her, Theta moved her closer as they looked into each other's eyes and she looked down at his red converse sneakers. Slowly, he lifted her chin when he moved closer and kissed her lips. She didn't mind the coolness of his lips as they kissed until the song was over and he moved back, looking at her.

"Whoa," Frankie whispered as he smiled then looked at the rotor while the lights moved up and down and his TARDIS, which was also his brother's, hummed around them.

"I think she liked it, too," Theta said as he felt a gentle tickle in his head and patted the glass. Letting go of her, Theta walked to the main lever as he nodded and she walked closer, placing her hand on top of his. They pulled the lever as the engines growled around them and Land of a Thousand Words played in the background.

Adam looked deeply into his wife's eyes as they danced and the other couples watched them. Rose's hair was done up in a loose bun as it curled around her neck and shoulders and she was wearing a long blue strapless gown. Adam was wearing a tux as he brushed some of the curls from her face and gentle kissed her lips. They heard some gasps as Rose smiled and he shrugged. She knew that they had to act a certain way since she was the heir to Vitex but she didn't care, wrapping her arms around her husband's neck and he lifted her off the floor, kissing her harder. His hand slowly moved down her back as he held her head in his other hand and his fingers stroked her bottom, making her moan in his mouth. They didn't notice that they were being stared at while she ran her fingers through his hair and felt his crotch throbbing against her legs.

"Oi, that's enough!" Jackie said as Adam felt her slap his back and he placed Rose down. Jackie pointed to where Pete was sitting as they walked to the table and sat down. Jackie sat down, shaking her head, as Adam shrugged and Jackie leered at him.

"Mind explaining what that was about?" Pete asked and Rose saw that his face had a flush of a blush.

"Nothing much, just snogging my wife," Adam said, smiling.

"I swear, he hasn't been the same since he met Alan," Jackie said, shaking her head. Alonzo Arthur Timelord, or Alan to his friends and family, was the clone of the Doctor from another dimension and Alan was the opposite of Adam. Where Alan was a Time Lord, Adam was a half-human husband and father. Rose had become worried about Adam because he would get moody and quiet but that changed when Alan came to help save Adam's brother, Theta. Seeing how free and open Alan was opened Adam's eyes and mind to what he was missing and he had been slowly embracing that freedom.

"Oi, I will have you know that Alan is a great bloke. He just showed me a new way at looking a life. Face it, Jacs, I was turning into…him!" Adam said, referring to Theta when he was at his darkest.

"Well, at least he knows how to behave himself. You keep this up and we're leaving you at home."

"Yay!" Adam cheered softly and Rose cupped her mouth to hide that she was trying not to laugh. Suddenly "I'm On My Way" filled the air as Adam removed his cell phone and flipped it open, pushing the button. "Hello? Oh, hey Brother, we were just talking about you. Hunh? Oh, ok, I'll tell her. Bye."

They watched as he placed the cell phone away as he smiled and picked up the glass of wine in front of him.

"Was that your brother?" asked Rose and he nodded, sipping on the wine. "What did he want?"

"He said that he and Frankie are home and the kids are in bed."

"Was there any trouble getting them to sleep?"

"Nope, they went straight to sleep."

"And that translates into them being awake. Excuse us," said Rose, standing up.

"Where are you going?" asked Jackie.

"We're going home."

"Why?"

"Because, if we left it to my brother, those two will never go to sleep and River has a big exam tomorrow," said Adam as he stood up and they walked to the door. Jackie watched them leave as she sighed and Pete moved closer, placing an arm around her. Placing her head on his shoulder, Jackie smiled when her favorite song started playing and Pete smiled, stood up and lead her to the dance floor.

Alan sat on the couch, reading a book, when he had the feeling that he was being watched and looked at the top of the couch. Sitting on the top of the couch was a twelve inch doll of the Doctor, wearing blue and red striped pajamas, black slippers and a blue dressing gown. It smiled and waved at him and Alan rolled his eyes. Adam's wife had given Rain six chibis after Rain saw the chibi garden of Adam's daughter, River, and three of them looked like the Doctor, one looked like Rain and two looked like Rose. The three that looked like the Doctor were called "Tenny", that chibi belonged to Dorothy, "Stitch" and "Alan", those two chibis belonged to Alan's daughter, Angel and Elizabeth.

"Which one are you?" Alan asked and the chibi pointed to him. "You're…me. Oooooooo-key. Angel?!"

"Yes, Daddy," Angel's asked voice from the kitchen.

"Is Alan supposed to be awake?"

"He's taking a nap."

"No, he isn't!" Alan said as Angel came out of the kitchen and walked to the couch. The chibi of Alan had ducked down behind the couch as Alan reached behind the couch and grabbed it then showed it to Angel. She took the chibi from him as she scolded it then went upstairs, holding the chibi in her arms like a baby. Alan smiled, going back to his book, and gently laughed while shaking his head.

"Duck!" a voice shouted as Jenny ducked down behind the rock wall and looked over at the young man next to her. His brown hair was sticking up in places and the lights from the fires flickered in his hazel eyes. He was dirt and sweaty as he smiled at her and she smiled back. The sounds of explosions filled the air as he reached for the small metal cage between them and she placed her hand on top of his.

"Ready when you are, Highland," Jenny said, sticking the tip of her tongue out between her teeth.

"Stop that. You ken it drives me mad," James "Jamie" Robert McCrimmon said.

"What does? Me calling you "Highland" or my sticking my tongue between my teeth?" Jenny teased as she gave him a quick kiss and he laughed.

"Both, you daft lass!" Jamie said as the laser fire flew over their heads. Looking through the opening in the rock wall, they saw the aliens coming closer and he looked at her. Nodding, he picked up the cage as they stood up and started running. The aliens fired at them as they ran and Jenny turned, firing her laser back at them. Two aliens made a low grunting sound as they fell to the ground and Jamie smiled at her. He loved his little solider but often saw a sadness in her eyes and wondered what could have happened to make her so sad. There were nights when he would wake up, finding her crying in her sleep, and she would ask why he left her. When he asked her about it, she would find a way to change the subject but the night before she had given him a clue. Just before she drifted back to sleep, she whispered "Dad, come back.".

"Hey, Highland, you trying to get yourself killed?!" Jenny shouted when he realized that he had stopped running and smiled, running to catch up with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The sound of laser fire made him look up when the red lens flexed in and out and the data feed whirled pass, making him a bit dizzy. He should have learned not to get dizzy from the data feed, seeing that he had the cybernetic eye for ten years now, but it made his stomach roll and he sighed. He scanned the area when he saw two figures running in his direction and he smiled. Waving, he made a loud whistle and the two figures ran faster. Jamie appeared first as Jenny jogged up behind him and Jamie held the small metal cage up.

"Got it, Boss!" Jamie said as he looked at the small creature hissing at him, it had two large yellow eyes, white fur and six legs and looked like a rat, and took the small metal cage from Jamie.

"Have any trouble or is that a stupid question?" Dok-Tor asked as he looked at the aliens coming toward them and Jenny fired at them. The aliens fired back as he sighed and lowered the cage. "Ease off, Jenny-girl!"

Nodding, Jenny placed her blaster in the holster as he held his hand out then pulled it back. He knew she didn't feel comfortable holding his left hand as he shifted the cage into that hand and held out his right hand. Smiling, Jenny took his hand as they ran and the aliens followed them, firing their lasers at them.

"You did not!" River said as Theta sat at the foot of her bed and gave her a shocked look.

"I did so!" Theta said and Adam's son, Jamie, picked up Theta's right hand, looking at it.

"It is impossible for someone to grow their hand back after losing it!"

"But, as I told you, I was in the first fifteen hours of my regeneration cycle when the Sycorax leader cut it off."

Theta had explained about Time Lords, Gallifrey and regeneration and was amazed how well River and Jamie understood what he was talking about. Most children would be confused but Jamie and River were extremely bright for their age and Jamie examined Theta's wrist, trying to find any sign of it being cut off. Smiling, Theta took his hand back as he tickled Jamie and Jamie giggled, squirming on the bed.

"Then what happened?!" Jamie asked.

"Mummy and Daddy came home," Adam said as they looked at the doorway and he looked at his brother. "Thought you said they were sound asleep."

"Uh, they would have been by the time you got back," Theta said, getting off the bed and scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-ah! Well, say good night and get into bed," Adam said as Theta hugged River and Jamie and Jamie got off the bed, walking to Adam. Theta tucked River in, kissing the top of her head, and walked to the door. Adam moved back as Theta took Jamie's hand and walked down the hallway. Sighing, Adam looked back into the room and River looked at him.

"Daddy?" River asked and he leaned on the doorframe.

"Yes, Sunshine?"

"What happened to Uncle's hand after it got cut off?"

"_It turned into me with a little help from your uncle and Donna," _Adam thought after placing a mental block up and smiled.

"I don't know. What I DO know is someone is going to be really cranky if she doesn't go to sleep!" Adam said as she nodded, closing her eyes and he turned, walking down the hallway. He saw Theta leaving Jamie's room as he crossed his arms over his chest and Theta shrugged. Adam knew that his brother loved spoiling the kids as he lowered his head, shaking it, and softly laughed.

"I am so…" Theta said and Adam held his hand up.

"I know. You're so sorry. It's ok."

"It's just that I got talking about my adventures after I called you that…"

"It's ok, Brother, really!" Adam said, smiling.

"Well, if you say so," Theta said when Rose came walking down the hallway and he looked at her. "Uh, he said it was ok that I let them stay up passed their bedtime!"

Rose softly laughed as he hid behind Adam as she sighed and rolled her eyes. Walking around her husband, she gently smacked Theta's arm and he stuck his bottom lip out, looking like he was going to cry.

"Oh, knock it off," Rose said, giggling.

"So how was the party?"

"Boring," Adam said .

"He isn't kidding. There were these boring speeches and the food sucked," Rose said.

"Though the highlight of the evening was when I started snogging Rose on the dance floor."

"You were about to shag me on the dance floor if Mum hadn't stopped us."

"Wait, you were going to shag Rose on the dance floor?!" Theta asked with a stunned look on his face

"Yep, that's how bored we were. Anyway, where's Frankie?" Adam asked.

"She's in her room," Theta sighed and Rose place a hand on his shoulder.

"Still no sign of her brother?" Rose asked.

"No, and it's killing her. I just wish I knew where he went after the funeral for my TARDIS."

"Yeah, well, it's late and I have to be on the set in the morning," Adam said. One of his books about the adventures of his brother was going to be made into a movie and he had been going to the set to supervise the production of the movie. His friend, David Tennant, was starring in it and David was shocked when he met Theta a few weeks ago.

"Right, well, goodnight," Theta said as he gave Rose's cheek a soft kiss then hugged Adam and walked down the hallway. Watching him leave, Adam smiled as he felt Theta sending some love into his head and he sent some back. He enjoyed being bonded with him as Rose looked at him and he smiled at her. Taking her hand, they walked down the hallway then into their room and Rose closed the door.

_*Bubble…bubble…bubble…pop…pop…bubble…*_

_The bubbling and popping echoed around him as he floated in whatever it was he was floating in and felt bored._

_The only thing was how could he be bored?_

_He had no brain so he couldn't think let alone feel anything._

_*Bubble…bubble…bubble…pop…pop…bubble…*_

_And how could he hear the bubbling and popping since he didn't have ears?_

_Suddenly everything grew bright in a golden light and the bubbling and popping stopped. He felt something happening as he started expanding and felt things growing. He sat up as the golden light fell off of him and he gasped, felling the air entering his lungs._

"_It's you!" Donna said._

"_Oh yes," was the first thing he said and noticed where she was looking._

"_You're naked!"_

"_Oh yes!" came again then he got up and headed for the console. He had to see what was going on and started pushing buttons and pulling levers. She suggested that he get dressed after he figured out what happened and argued with him for wanting to wear his blue suit. Going outside after the TARDIS had returned to the Crucible, he felt like he could take on Davros and the daleks all by himself but didn't understand why the Doctor was so mad after he destroyed them. He just made him go back into the TARDIS and left him on a beach in a different dimension with Rose afterwards._

_Maybe it would have been better if he had stayed a hand in a jar._

_Maybe it would have been better if he had splattered on the ground after getting cut off and fell to earth._

_Maybe…_

"Alan, are you all right?" asked Rose as he felt her sending her love for him into his mind and he opened his eyes. They had decided to take a nap when he looked at her and she snuggled closer, placing her head on his chest. His hearts thumped in her ear as he sighed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Yeah, Starlight, I'm fine," Alan said, looking at ceiling.

"No, you're not."

"It was a dream, is all."

"Tell me about it."

"Well, I was dreaming about being in that jar and what happened."

"Not that again! Didn't he explain that he'd never get rid of you? That we'd toss him into a black hole if he even tried?"

"Yeah, he did and I believe him. The weird thing is I remembered being only a hand. I was so bored."

"I bet. I'd go bonkers just floating in a jar all day long."

"Did I tell you that Donna was checking me out after I became the man I am now?"

"She did?"

"Oh, yeah, and she was lingered on a certain part of me for a bit," said Alan, pointing at his crotch and she giggled.

"That's because it's HUGE!"

"Oi, it's not THAT big!!" Alan said as she slid her hand under the blankets and he shivered, feeling her fingers sliding under the elastic of his underpants. Rolling his eyes, Alan sighed as she stroked his balls and his hearts started thumping hard in his chest. She felt his cock growing hard as she slid her hand out from under the blankets and he looked at her. "Don't stop."

Sticking her tongue between her teeth, Rose climbed on top of him as he looked at her and she moved closer, kissing his lips. He held her head in his hands as he kissed Rose and set up some blocks so they could have some privacy. She kissed his neck as he arched his head back and closed his eyes. She kissed down his chest while her fingers moved through the soft hair on his chest and he pawed at the bed. Her fingers brushed against the hard tips of his nipples as she kissed down to his stomach and he balled his hands into fists. Looking up, she sent her love for him into his mind as he smiled and brushed the blankets off, sitting on his stomach. He watched as she slowly slid her shirt off and tossed it to the floor. He reached up, placing his hands on her breasts and she placed her hands on top of his hands.

"You are so beautiful," Alan whispered as she blushed and he slid his hands along her breasts to her sides and she moved closer, kissing him.

"Mummy, are you in there?" a voice asked from behind the door and Alan looked at Rose. The door handle jiggled as Rose quickly got off of him, placed her shirt and jeans on then half ran to the door. Opening the door, she looked down at Elizabeth and smiled at her.

"What is it, Sweetie?" Rose asked.

"Tara told me that Aunt Rain told her that Uncle told her to come and tell you that he wants you and Daddy to come to the TARDIS."

"You go tell Tara to tell Aunt Rain to tell Uncle that I told you to tell him that we'll be there in a minute."

"Ok," Elizabeth said as she walked down the hallway when she turned and looked at Rose. "Where's Daddy?

"He's…" Rose said as she felt Alan gently smack her ass and looked back into the room, glaring at him. "He's in the shower."

"Oh," Elizabeth said then headed for the garage and Rose closed the door, looking at Alan.

"A shower sounds like a really good idea!" Alan said, smiling, and Rose softly laughed, taking his hand and headed for the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The Doctor stood at the console, looking at the screens, and Jenny, Rain, Jack, Awinita, Mingxia, Donna, Tara and Nelak looked at him, wondering why he asked them to come to the control room. Alan walked up the ramp, followed by Rose, as he walked to the Doctor and leaned against the console, giving his brother a very angry look.

"Ok, Brother, what did you want?" Alan asked while the Doctor looked up and noticed the look in his eyes then set up a privacy block.

"_Are you ok?" _the Doctor thought.

"_Yep, you just interrupted my shagging time with Rose," _Alan thought.

"_Sorry about that. You sure there isn't anything else wrong?"_

Alan told him about the dream and the Doctor reassured him that he wasn't going to toss him out the door and Alan nudged him.

"Now, the reason I asked you all here today is because I have finished up dating the void crosser and want to go for a test run," the Doctor said.

"For THIS you interrupted my shag time?!" Alan gasped, wide eyed.

"Sorry about that. Now, everyone grab onto something and let's get going!" the Doctor said as he pushed a few buttons, turned a few switches and pulled the main lever. The TARDIS started moving then entered the vortex and the Doctor smiled. Suddenly the TARDIS started bucking and spinning around in circles as they fell to the floor and Donna looked at the Doctor.

"All right, Spaceman, what's going on?!" Donna demanded as they carefully got off the floor and the Doctor looked at the screen.

"Um, we're caught in some sort of net. Don't worry. I'll get us out of it!" the Doctor said as he pushed the buttons and pulled the main lever. The bucking and spinning stopped as the Doctor frowned and looked at the screens.

"Where did that net come from?" Jack asked.

"I don't know," the Doctor said while he scanned the vortex but the net seemed to vanish as quickly as it appeared and he frowned. Resetting the course, the Doctor pulled the main lever and the TARDIS hummed around them.

"_You ok?" _Alan thought, placing a privacy block up.

"_No, that net was set deliberately to catch the TARDIS. I know because it vanished as soon as I got us free. But that's not what's bothering me," _the Doctor thought.

"_What's wrong?"_

"_We're heading for Adam's dimension."_

"_Hey, that's great! But, wait, if that net wasn't meant for us then…"_

"_It was meant for them. And, seeing how we don't know if we have the same enemies, I have no idea who or what set it."_

"_You want to go back?"_

"_No, we have to warn them," _the Doctor thought as Alan nodded then the Doctor explained about what he figured out and they agreed to go warn Adam and his brother and the Doctor sighed, hoping they arrive in time to stop whatever was going on.

Adam tapped his fingers on the steering wheel while he looked at the boot of the car in front of him and sighed. He knew he could have used his TARDIS to get to the studio but he knew it would have been hard explain where it came from and settled on using his car. Rose teased him for buying a Skoda but their friend, David Tennant, told him it was a good car and Adam liked driving it. David was shocked when Adam took him inside his TARDIS and told him that the set looked nothing like the real control room. He even let David fly her and was impressed on how well he did. David teased that it was all that time on the show and was surprised when they arrived in the past and saw a migration of brontosaurus.

"Bugger, they're huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuge!" David said as he looked at them and Adam softly laughed.

Adam sighed when the traffic moved and tapped his fingers on the wheel. Suddenly the car phone beeped as he pushed the button on the dash and looked at the boot of the car in front of him again.

"Hello?" Adam asked.

"Adam, it's Pete, I need you to come to Torchwood," Pete's voice said and he blinked.

"Um, I'm in traffic at the moment," Adam said when he heard a low whirring sound and rolled the window down, looking up at the helicopter coming toward his car.

"I guess you see the chopper. Hope you have your seatbelt on," Pete's voice said when the hooks from the cables hit the roof of his car and clicked into place.

"You sure this is a good idea?"

"Trust me. See you soon," Pete's voice said as the car phone clicked off and Adam felt the helicopter lift the Skoda off the ground. His stomach did a flip as the cables lifted the Skoda into the helicopter and two Torchwood agents walked to the Skoda. The agents removed the cables as Adam watched them then opened to door and got out of the car.

"Sir!" the agents said, saluting, and Adam sighed, rolling his eyes and closed the door. Walking to the cockpit, he sat down on the co-pilot chair and the pilot smiled at him. Placing the earphones on his head, Adam watched the helicopter sailing over the traffic and he smiled. A few minutes later, the helicopter landed on the helipad as Adam walked to the Skoda and one of the agents was sitting on the bonnet. He jumped off of it as Adam glared at him and the agent saluted him. Walking down the ramp, Adam saw Pete as he walked to him and Pete smiled at him.

"Who's that?" Adam asked, cocking his head at the agent that was sitting on the Sokda.

"That's Agent Williams. Why?" Pete asked.

"Tell Agent Williams that the next time he sits on my car, I'll feed him to a weevil!" Adam growled as he looked back at Agent Williams and Agent Williams shivered. Pete nodded as they walked toward the lift doors and the doors opened. Walking inside the lift, Pete pushed the button and the doors closed. The lift started moving while soft music played over the speakers and Adam watched the numbers moving. After the doors opened, they walked down the hallway then stopped at the doors to Adam's lab. Opening the door, Pete and Adam looked up, seeing four lab techs floating in the air and a low hum filled the room. "What?!"

"Doctor Storm, um, hi!" Connie Franks said and he waved at her.

"Mind telling me what you're doing up there?" Adam asked, trying hard not to laugh.

"Well, Sir, you know that…uh…spacecraft that….um….crashed last week?" Greg Warrens asked as he floated upside down and his tie was floating in front of his face.

"Yeah, I do. What about it?"

"Well, Sir, see that box on the table?" Lori Hendricks asked, pointing to the black metal box on the table below them.

"Let me guess, this is the ship's antigravity unit and you turned it on."

"Uh, yeah, that's what happened," Rory Connolly said, floating upside down and his glasses floated under his head. Smiling, Adam took out the sonic screwdriver that Alan had made him and pushed the buttons. He pointed it at the black box as he pushed the button and the techs slowly floated to the floor. Once they had landed, he pushed the button again and the black box stopped humming. "Thanks, Boss."

"What have I told you about mucking with things when I'm not here?" Adam asked as he walked to them and they looked at the floor. Suddenly the sound of an explosion filled the air and the alarms sounded, causing them to look at Pete.

"This is Tyler. What's going on?! " Pete demanded as he tapped the button on the earpiece in his ear and they looked at him.

"Commander, this is Phillips. Um, Sir, we have a situation," the voice over the earpiece said.

"What kind of situation?"

"Well, you know Doctor Storm's car?"

"What about it?"

"Well Sir, Agent Williams was backing it up, so we could secure it when we took it down to the car park, but he got his foot stuck between the brake and gas and it went sailing out of the chopper."

"What?!" Pete shouted as Adam walked out of the lab toward him and Pete held his hand up.

"Williams is ok but, well, the car went flying off the roof and…"

"What happened to the car?!" Pete shouted and Adam frowned.

"What car?" Adam mouthed and he hushed him.

"It crashed and exploded."

"Oh, fuck. I want everyone in my office NOW!" Pete shouted when he pushed the button on the earpiece in his ear and Adam blinked.

"What happened?" Adam asked. Pete explained while Adam's heart slammed in his chest and he breathed hard through his nose.

"_Daddy, what's wrong? Why are you angry?" _River thought.

"_Sorry, Sunshine, something happened to my car," _Adam thought.

"_What happened to it?"_

"_I'll explain later. Tell Mummy, Jamie and Uncle that I'm ok."_

"_Ok, love you."_

"_I love you, too, Sweetie," _Adam thought as he smiled then sighed. Pete shrugged as they walked down the hallway and headed for the lift.

"Zoe, open the hatch!" Dok-Tor shouted as they ran toward the spaceship and the hatch opened, allowing them to come inside. The hatch closed as a blue light surrounded the spaceship and Dok-Tor leaned against the hatch. Jamie and Jenny laughed as he smiled and rolled his eyes. Jamie slid his arms around Jenny's waist as he held her close and she wiggled in his arms, making him laugh. Dok-Tor blinked as he looked at them then growled, gently smacking the small metal cage against his leg. "Let's go,"

The door behind them slid open as they walked down the hallway and Jamie placed his arm around Jenny's shoulder and she slid her arm around his waist but dipped her fingers down his tight jeans and he smiled at her. They walked to the lift when the door hissed open and they walked inside the lift while Dok-Tor pushed the button. The door closed as the lift moved upward then stopped and the door opened.

"Did you get it?" Zoe McCrimmon asked. Zoe was Jamie's half sister and she had short brown hair and a round face. She was wearing a silver cat suit and matching boots.

"Of course we got it, Squirt!" Jamie said as he walked to her and playfully smacked the back of her head before sitting on the chair to her left. She flipped him off as he softly laughed and Jenny walked to the chair to Jamie's left but he pulled her into his lap and she laughed.

"Knock it off! Zoe, make us spacey!" Dok-Tor said as she nodded and pushed some buttons and flicked a few switches. The engines growled around them as the space ship lifted off and the aliens covered their eyes and growled. After the smoke cleared the aliens walked away and growled.

Mourtella Station VII

"Jamie?" Zoe asked while the sound of bagpipes filled the air and Jamie sat on the lounge chair, playing his bagpipes. His eyes were closed as he played and moved his fingers over the holes of the chanter. The song was haunting and sad as he played and she walked to him, wrapping her knuckles on the top of his head.

"Ow! Fuck, Zoe, why did you do that for?!" Jamie asked, rubbing the top of his head, and she sighed.

"Why are you playing that?" Zoe asked, pointing to the bagpipes and he looked at them. Blinking, he looked at her and a cold chill moved through him. He had no memory of going to his room and taking the bagpipes out of his wardrobe and he tossed the bagpipes to the floor like it was on fire. He sat up, placing his head in his hands, and she rubbed his back. Zoe knew that he had memory lapses and would end up doing things he didn't remember doing ever since he was a child and it hurt her knowing that it was slowly driving him insane. "Shhhhhhh. Shhhhhhh. It's ok."

"No, it's nae!" Jamie said when Jenny and Dok-Tor walked into the room and Jenny walked to the lounge, kneeling next to Jamie. She knew about his lapses as she rubbed his shoulder and he looked at her with sad eyes. Jenny and Dok-Tor had gone to drop off the small metal cage and Dok-Tor was surprised with how much bounty they received for it.

"Happened again, eh?" Dok-Tor asked as Jamie nodded and Dok-Tor softly sighed. He walked to the door as he went into the office and sat down on the chair behind the old wooden desk. Placing his feet on the desk, he tapped the button on the keyboard as the screen came on and the face of a snow white hair and skin woman appeared on the screen. "Hello, Fren'zat, got anything for us?"

"It depends. Did you retrieve the be'na'max?" Fren'zat asked.

"Of course we did!"

"Was it still alive?"

"Oh, Fren, you wound me! Yes, it was alive."

"Good, I don't want a repeat of what happened with Princess R'Nazz' grubba."

"Hey, I will have you know that thing was already dead by the time we got hold of it and you know it."

"Shit, ok, calm down. No need to give that cyber-heart of yours gear failure! I got something for you."

"Well, don't keep me in suspense, what is it?!"

"I'm sending you the details now," Fren'zat said as she pushed the button and the screen went blank. He watched as the information, along with a picture, appeared and the red lens flexed in and out.

"Are you kidding me?!"

"Don't let that innocent face fool you. He's deadly."

"Yeah, right, and I'm Prince Royal Der'nalz."

"I'm telling you, he's dangerous."

"Who's posting the bounty?"

"It's on the file," Fren'zat said as he looked at the client name then the bounty and whistled at how much they were willing to pay.

"That is a lot of coin. Ok, we'll take it. What's this guy's name, by the way?"

"They say he has a lot of names but, most of the time, he goes by "the Doctor"," Fren'zat said as Dok-Tor nodded and smiled, looking at the picture.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Jamie slept with his head on Jenny's lap while she gently stroked his hair and he sighed, snuggling closer to her. She felt her hearts hurting as she looked at him and moved her finger along his cheek. Sighing, he rolled onto his back and she played with his lower lip, making him make little puttering noises until he opened one eye and looked up at her.

"Wha' are y'doin'?' Jamie asked in a sleepy tone.

"Nothing," Jenny said, fringing innocence.

"Dinnae get smart with me," Jamie said wagging a finger at her and she took his hand, kissing his knuckles. He gently stroked her cheek then moved his fingers down the curve of her neck, along her collarbone then stopped at the top of the space between her breasts and looked at her shirt. Inside his mind a soft voice chastised him for being improper but he ignored the voice and sat up. Kneeling carefully on the couch, he kissed her lips as she held his head in her hands and kissed him back. She felt the soft tapping of his tongue against her lips as she let his tongue slip into her mouth and brush against her teeth. She parted first as he sat back on his legs and slipped his jumper off, tossing it to the floor. She moved her hands along his shoulders, trickled her fingers down his chest and circled the rim of his nipples, causing him to shake. Slowly moving the pads of her thumbs against the hard tips of his nipples, she watched his eyes roll into his head and he arched his head back.

"Bugger," Jamie whispered as he watched Jenny take her shirt off, tossing it to the floor and he looked at the black sports bra she was wearing. Doing a soft nod, he watched her take it off and toss it to the floor. Kneeling on the couch, she placed her hands on his shoulders and he cupped her breasts in his hands. The soft voice was getting louder as he closed his eyes tightly and told it to piss off.

"Are you all right?" Jenny asked, stroking her fingers along his cheek and he nodded. She watched him while he tenderly stroked her breasts and shivered with the soft tingling feeling moving through her.

"Mind helping me with my chanter?" Jamie teased as he looked down at his jeans and she tilted her head. She did notice the bulge pressing against the zipper when she opened the top of the jeans and slid the zip down. He shivered as the small blast of air slid inside his y fronts and she looked at him. Slowly, he took her hand, sliding her fingers passed the slit in his y fronts and she felt the hardness of his cock. Smiling, he half nodded and she stroked her fingers along his cock, sending sharp tingles through his body. Jenny enjoyed the feeling of his cock as she moved her fingers out, pulled the elastic of his y fronts down and he watched her stroke the soft hairs on his crotch.

"Do you want to mate with me?" Jenny asked, softly with a blush appearing along her cheeks.

"Och, Jenny-girl, you do say the silliest things," Jamie said as he got off the lounge and removed his jeans, y fronts and boots. She took her jeans and boots off as he saw that she wasn't wearing any undergarments and moved closer, holding her against him. With a fluid motion, Jamie picked her up as he carried her to the couch and placed her down, looking at her. She seemed to shimmer as he smiled down at her then carefully crawled onto the couch and placed his hands on either side of her, holding himself up. Nodding, Jenny watched as Jamie moved closer and started kissing her.

"Still no idea where that net came from?" Rain asked as she looked over the Doctor's shoulder and he pushed up his glasses. He had been trying to track the signature of the net but failed and she gently squeezed his shoulder.

"Nope, and it's driving me crazy. We haven't encountered it in our dimension so it shouldn't be here either. The vortex connects all the time lines, including those in other dimensions, which is why we can go from one to the other. Whatever this is, it was put here on purpose," the Doctor said.

"Meaning that someone is after us," Rain said, looking at the screen.

"I don't think it was there to trap us but someone else."

"Who?"

"Adam."

"Someone is after Adam?"

"Well, more likely, his brother. And, since we don't know if his brother fights the same enemies as we do, as I have, we have to be very careful."

"I hope he can tell us what's going on."

"So do I, Latara," the Doctor said as he pulled the main lever. The TARDIS left the vortex with a slight bump as he looked at the screen and saw that they were heading for Earth.

"_All right, everyone, we have arrived,' _the Doctor thought.

"_Where?' _Tara thought.

"_We're in Adam's universe."_

"_Neat! Do you think his Doctor's there?"_

"_Beloved, my scanners indicate that he is here as well," _the TARDIS said. The Earth came closer as the clouds moved by and the landmasses appeared. The TARDIS headed for England as the Doctor pushed the buttons and the Tyler mansion appeared. Smiling, he moved around the console when the TARDIS made a light thump but also a low crunching sound and he blinked.

"What was that sound?" Rain asked as he held up a finger and walked to the doors. Opening the door, he peeked outside, saw branches and crushed roses sticking out from under the TARDIS and closed the door, pressing his body against it. Rain could feel the fear in his mind as she ran to him and he held her. "What happened?"

"_Oi, Skinny, why are you upset? What's going on?" _Donna thought and he breathed in a few times, calming down.

"_Well, we landed but we also landed on something," _the Doctor thought and felt the concern of the others in his mind.

"_What did we land on?" _Jack thought.

"_We landed on a couple of Jackie's prize rosebushes."_

"_We're dead," _Alan thought.

"_How bad is it?_" Rose thought.

"_They're crushed," _the Doctor thought.

"_Maybe she isn't home and we can move the TARDIS then replace them," _Mingxia thought.

"_That sounds like a good idea, Te'lesu, but if she is anything like OUR Jackie, she can't be fooled that easily," _the Doctor thought, trying to figure out what to do. Pacing, he thought about the best way to tell Jackie what happened when there was a pounding sound on the doors and he looked at them, feeling his hearts racing. Swallowing hard, he slowly walked to the doors and placed his hands on the door handles. Rain nodded as he sighed then stood straighter then opened the doors.

Adam had been outside working on his new book as he looked at the screen and pushed his glasses up. He was furious about his car but Pete assured him that Torchwood would compensate for the damages and Agent Williams had been suspended. Adam sat back in the chair when he heard a familiar grinding and humming sound and looked over at his TARDIS sitting under the tree. Jackie had told friends that it was a statue and he loved how his TARDIS would change shape so that everyone saw something different. He looked at the rosebushes when he saw the TARDIS materializing and his eyes went wide.

"Nonononononononononono!" Adam shouted. Getting up off the chair, he ran to the TARDIS as it became solid and pounded on the doors. The doors opened when he looked at the Doctor and the Doctor smiled at him.

"Hello," the Doctor said as Adam glared at him and the Doctor puffed out some air.

"You are so dead," Adam said with a smile and the Doctor shrugged.

"Is that my voice I hear or just a bad impression done by a total wanker?!" Alan teased as he appeared in the doorway and Adam laughed. They hugged, patting each other's back, and Alan ruffled Adam's hair.

"Let me guess, you were driving, eh, Butt Munch?!" Adam asked as Alan looked shocked.

"Butt Munch?! Where did you learn that?!" Alan asked.

"Oh, come on, I'm not that chaste!"

"Oh, nice, very nice!" Rain said as Adam looked at her and smiled, giving her a hug.

"Where is the rest of the family?" the Doctor asked.

"Pete and Jackie are at this charity function, Rose took the kids to the zoo and my brother and Frankie went for a picnic in the…" Adam said when the doors to his TARDIS opened and Theta and Frankie ran outside, heading for them.

"Rassilon, what did you do?!" Theta gasped as the Doctor rolled his eyes and Alan nudged Adam.

"Theta, calm down," Frankie said.

"Theta?" Alan asked.

"That's what he wanted to be called. Though, he still goes by the Doctor when we're on another planet," Frankie said and Theta slid his arms around her waist, pulling her toward him.

"_So it looks like they've become a couple, eh?" _Alan thought, setting up a privacy block.

"_Yep,"_ Adam thought

"Sorry about the roses. You see…" the Doctor said as he explained what happened when Rose, River, Jamie and Tony came out of the house and walked toward them.

"Oh my…" Rose gasped as they turned to look at her and the children smiled.

"Uncle Alan!" Jamie shouted.

"Uncle Doctor!" River shouted and they ran to the Doctor and Alan.

"What did you do to Mummy's roses?" Tony asked and the Doctor explained. "Uh-oh, Mummy is going to be really mad."

"Not if we can replace them before she gets home," Alan said, picking Jamie up and tickled his armpit.

"Well, that will be…" Rose said when Jackie came out of the house and her eyes went wide.

"MY ROSES!" Jackie shouted as she stormed toward them and the Doctor slid behind Theta. Her nostrils were flaring as she stood in front of Theta and locked eyes with him.

"Uh, Jackie, before you do anything rash, it wasn't me! It was him!" Theta said, pointing to the Doctor. Jackie walked to the Doctor when she looked him over and sighed, folding her arms over her chest.

"I should have known!" Jackie growled and Alan slowly moved toward Adam but the Doctor pulled him back to him and sighed. Fearing one of her slaps, the Doctor explained what happened and she sighed, brushing some hair from her eyes. "Well, you better clean up this mess right now. I am having a charity tea at four."

Nodding, they watched Jackie and Tony walk back to the house when the Doctor moved out from behind Theta and smiled.

"So, who wants to come inside?" the Doctor said as he opened the door when they went inside the TARDIS and he closed the door behind them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Zoe walked into the room when she saw Jamie and Jenny sleeping on the lounge and she rolled her eyes. Jenny's head was on his bare chest as the tattered blanket covered their waists and Jamie held her. Walking to the lounge, Zoe knocked her knuckles on Jamie head when his eyes fluttered opened and looked at her.

"Wha'?" Jamie asked, half asleep and she sighed.

"He wants to see us," Zoe said as he nodded and gently shook Jenny.

"Jenny-girl, time to wake up," Jamie said softly and she snuggled closer. His heart thumped in her ear as she smiled and did gentle kisses on his chest. Slowly she opened her eyes as he brushed the hair from her eyes and smiled at her.

"Wha'?" Jenny asked when she saw Zoe and frowned. "What do you want?"

"He wants to see us," Zoe said as she turned and left the room. Jenny looked up at Jamie while his fingers trailed down her arm to her breast and he stroked it, making her shiver.

"I guess we should get up," Jenny said while he nodded and wiped the sleep out of his eyes. She moved off of him as he got off the lounge and jumped as she slid a finger down his lower back to his bottom and he shook his head, turning to look at her.

"Och, what a naughty girl," Jamie scolded, wagging a finger at her and she smiled. He helped her off the lounge as she slid her hands around his waist and he pulled her closer, feeling the tips of her nipples against his chest. Looking down, he watched her place her hand over the spot where his heart was and his heart pounded against her hand. He lifted her chin up when they kissed and she tasted like honey and sweet apple wine.

"Oi, get a move on!" Zoe's voice shouted as he rolled his eyes and they went to get dressed.

Dok-Tor watched while Zoe, Jamie and Jenny walked into the control room and the red lens flexed in and out. He watched the scans moving by when he frowned, glaring at Jamie. He knew that Jamie had feeling for Jenny but Jenny was his and he had no intentions of sharing her. It was true that he never told Jenny how he felt because he feared she would reject him. He watched as they sat down then turned and looked at the information on the keypad.

"What's up, Boss?" Jamie asked as Dok-Tor clenched his jaw, trying to not turn and blasted Jamie's brains out, when he turned and looked at them.

"I got us a job," Dok-Tor said, pushing the buttons on the keypad and a holographic image floated above the keypad.

"Is this a joke?!" Zoe said.

"No, he may look innocent enough but he is dangerous. According to the information, he is responsible for the deaths of hundreds of worlds and species."

"Then why hasnae the Rhino Squad taken him out?!" Jamie asked, talking about the Judoon.

"Because they are in league with him," Dok-Tor said.

"That's bullshit. The Shadow Proclamation would never agree to that if he was evil!" Zoe said.

"Well, never the case, we are being paid to bring him in."

"What's his name?" Jenny asked.

"They call him "The Doctor"," Dok-Tor said as Jenny's blood ran cold and she blinked.

"_That can't be. That's my dad's name," _Jenny thought as she looked at the smiling image in front of her and frowned.

"So, what are we going to do about my mum's roses?" Rose asked while they sat in the living room of the TARDIS and Tara had taken River and Jamie to the game room. The Doctor had moved the TARDIS so it was sitting next to Adam's TARDIS and Adam's TARDIS was busy telling the TARDIS about her adventures with Theta and his family.

"Well, the first thing we need to do is find some rose bushes," Rose said.

"Where are we going to find that many…in full bloom…in a couple of hours?" Rain asked.

"Uh, time machine!" Alan said.

"But my mum is very picky when it comes to her roses. She won't accept any old kind," Rose said. Theta thought for a few moments when he smiled and stood up.

"I think I have a solution!" Theta said as he headed for the door and they stood up then followed him.

"What do you have in mind," Adam whispered, who was walking next to him and Theta grinned.

"You'll see!" Theta said as he walked faster and Adam got the feeling that, whatever it was he had in mind, Jackie wasn't going to like it.

Jackie walked outside when she stopped and blinked. They had removed the damaged rose bushes and replaced them with blue rose bushes and she looked at Theta. The others were resting inside the TARDIS as she sniffed one of the blue roses and Theta watched the smile appearing on her face.

"Where did you get blue roses?" Jackie asked as he smiled, scratching the back of his neck.

"I got them from my garden room," Theta said.

"They are EARTH roses and not some alien roses that will rise up and eat my guest, right?!"

"No, they are real Earth roses! Come on, Jackie, do you think I would do something like that to you?!" Theta asked then saw a look in her eyes. "Ok, I might but not on purpose!"

"Well, seeing that you did a great job, I forgive you…this time!" Jackie said as she turned and walked back to the house. Theta sighed then turned and saw the Doctor standing in the TARDIS' doorway. Walking to him, the Doctor smiled while Theta shrugged and they went back inside the TARDIS.

Theta watched Jenny playing with the children in the park room when he felt like someone was watching him and turned, seeing the Doctor behind him. He knew it was wrong to be jealous of his counterpart for having his Jenny but he was and sighed.

"It's ok," the Doctor said softly.

"No, it's not. I mean I don't know if my Jenny is really dead. Like you said, you couldn't feel your Jenny's mind so you didn't know she was alive," Theta said.

"That's true. So, since we're here, how about we go and see if we can find her?!" the Doctor asked, wiggling his eyebrows up and down, smiling.

"Now that sounds like a plan."

"There is one tiny problem. We encountered some sort of net trap in the vortex."

"Oh, right, I know about that. It appeared right after we defeated the Master."

"But he was destroyed."

"Yep, but I don't think he set it."

"Do you think Hoshi set it?"

Hoshi was the kitsune who worked for the Master but vanished along with Cameron when the Master was defeated.

"She might. I just changed the TARDIS' energy signature so it can't track us."

"Good idea. So, when do you want to go look for your Jenny?"

"Now sounds like a good idea."

"What sounds like a good idea?" Jenny asked as she and the children walked to them and the Doctors smiled at her.

"We're going to go look for my Jenny," Theta said.

"Oh, that's a great idea!"

"Can we come?" River asked.

"Well, seeing that we don't know what we're going to be facing, I don't think so," the Doctor said and River growled.

"No fair," River said, stamping her foot.

"Well, let's go tell the others," the Doctor said as they left the park room and the door closed behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The Doctor gathered the others inside the TARDIS as they stood in the main room and Jamie sat on Alan's lap while he sat on the captain's chair.

"Now, my counterpart and I have been talking and want you all to know about this phenomenon that we both have encountered. There is some sort of net trap in the vortex. Both my TARDIS and his have encountered this trap and we believe that it was placed there by Hoshi…" the Doctor said when Rose raised her hand and he smiled at her. "Yes, Miss Tyler, do you wish to address the class?"

"_Fuck off," _Rose thought after she placed a privacy block and he softly laughed.

"How are we going to prevent ourselves from getting caught in the trap?" Rose asked.

"Oh, that's simple pimple, we just reset the frequency of the TARDIS so the trap can't detect it. That's what we did with our TARDIS," Theta said and the Doctor looked at him.

"Simple pimple?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah, I say that all the time," River said.

"Ah, well, the other reason we called this meeting is my counterpart would like to go see if we can't find his precious little angel," the Doctor said as he walked to Jenny and slid his arms around her, pulling her into a hug.

"Dad!" Jenny said, blushing.

"What?! Can't I snuggle with my little girl?!"

"That sounds like a great idea!" Jack said.

"Looking for his Jenny or snuggling with ours?" Alan teased.

"The thing is who's going with who?" Mingxia asked.

"Seeing that I was also doing some updating on two of our other TARDISes, which are in the storage closet by the way, I was thinking we'd go to his universe then split into four groups," the Doctor said.

"I call shotgun on my brother's team," Adam said.

"Hold on. Who said you're coming?" Alan asked.

"One, that is MY TARDIS you're going to use, two, you left me out of the last time and, finally, three, I AM GOING!"

"Yep, he's turning into Alan," Rose whispered as Rose laughed softly and nodded.

"But do you think taking the kids is a good idea?" Nelak asked

"It depends on where we're going to look," Rose said.

"Uncle, remember what we did when those space pirates broke into the TARIDS?" River asked and they looked at him.

"When was that?!" the Doctor asked.

"Last month. We were on this moon base and they were invaded by space pirates. I had the TARDIS seal the kids in the chibi garden until we stopped them," Theta said.

"Yeah, but we got out of the room and we stopped the pirates," Jamie said as Alan tickled him and Jamie wiggled on his lap.

"How did you do that?" Donna asked.

"We booby trapped the TARDIS," River said.

"Yeah, we set this one trap where they went flying up into the air and was hanging from the ceiling from ropes," Jamie said.

"Weren't you scared?" Awinita asked.

"Nope!" the kids said at the same time and Alan ruffled Jamie's hair.

"Daddy, if you want, I can look after River and Jamie," Tara said and he smiled at her.

"All right then. Adam, will you…" the Doctor asked.

"_I am already here, My Other Doctor," _Adam's TARDIS said and they looked at the ceiling.

"Right. Allons-y!" the Doctor said as he walked to the console then turned and looked at Adam. "Um, why don't you go tell Jackie..."

"Already sent her a text message," Adam said as he held up his cell phone and Alan winked at him.

"Looks like there's no talking them out of this, Brother," Alan said.

"Frankie, are you sure you want to do this?" Theta asked.

"Bloody hell yeah!" Frankie said as Theta slid his arms around her waist and held her to him.

"Then let's get going," the Doctor said as Alan, Adam, Donna, Jenny and Jack walked to the console then moved levers, pushed buttons and flipped switches and the rotor moved behind the glass. The TARDIS started moving while it slowly vanishing and the roses gently moved in the breeze.

Jenny looked at the holographic image of Theta in his fifth life as he smiled at her and she sighed. She didn't understand why this man was using her father's name but if he was as dangerous as Dok-Tor said, she would make him pay for belittling him. Turning the keypad off, Jenny stood up when she walked to the door and the door hissed open. She walked down the hallway as she headed for Jamie's room and stood in front of the door. She knocked on the door when it opened and she walked inside his room. Smiling at the clutter on the floor, Jenny walked toward the bed when she heard something coming from behind the bathroom door and walked toward it. Slowly opening the door, she peeked inside and saw the steam covered mirror and heard the sound of running water.

"…Her long blonde hair…Hangin' down around her knees…All the cats who dig striptease…Prayin' for a little breeze…Her long blonde hair…Falling down across her arms…Hiding all the lady's charms…Lady Godiva…" Jamie sang as she moved closer and could saw his body outlined by the steam on the glass of the shower door. He kept singing while she removed her clothing and slowly slid the shower door open. Softly humming, Jamie washed his chest when he felt a little blast of cold air touching his back and turned around, seeing Jenny behind him. The steam swirled around her as she closed the door and walked closer. The beads of water rolled down his chest as she smiled and used her finger to trace a trail of water down his chest to the top of his crotch. Jamie gulped as she stroked his balls and he pulled her closer, kissing her lips. The water ran over them as he pulled her under the spray and the steam floated from under the bathroom door.

(Inside Adam's TARDIS)

Alan walked down the hallway when he heard something and stopped, standing near the wall. His eyes went wide when a small toy car that looked like Theta's car, Bessie, came speeding down the hallway and four chibis that looked like him, or his brother, were riding in it. Running behind the toy car was River as she told them to stop and Alan placed his foot out, stopping the car.

"And where are you going?" Alan asked as the four chibis looked up at him and they folded their tiny arms over their chests.

"Sorry, Daddy," River said as she picked the toy car up and Alan smiled.

"I'm not Daddy," Alan said as she looked at his clothing and smiled.

"Sorry, Uncle Alan," River said, adjusting her hold on the toy car.

"Where did you get those two?" Alan asked, pointing to chibi of the Doctor and the chibi of Alan.

"Mummy had them made for me. This one is Uncle Doctor and this one is you," River said and the chibi of Alan waved at him. Alan waved back as the chibi of Alan honked the tiny horn and made little meeping noises, gently shaking the steering wheel.

"Looks like he wants to get going," Alan teased and the chibi of Alan nodded, looking back at her.

"I was taking them to the park but…"

"Let me guess. Someone got a case of lead foot and decided he was the Stig from Top Gear?" Alan teased as the chibi of Alan glared at him and flipped him off. "Blimey, who taught you that?!"

"Daddy said you did."

"I did not!" Alan gasped.

"The chibis do act like their human counterparts from time to time," Adam said as he walked closer and looked down at River. "Taking them for a spin?"

"Yeah but they got away from me," River sighed and he patted her head.

"Well, go take them to the park," Adam saod as River nodded and walked down the hallway. Adam softly laughed as he brushed the hair out of his eyes then looked at Alan. Alan had told him about Elizabeth and Angel and tilted his head to one side. "How are the girls?"

"They're good."

"Did they like Rose's present?"

"Oh, yeah, they love 'em. In fact, Angel pushes hers around in a baby doll pram."

"She does?!" Adam asked, smiling.

"Yep, takes me back to when she was a baby and we had to push her around in a pram."

"Guess you miss the crying, the whining, the tantrums and the need for attention twenty-four seven?"

"Well, kids do that."

"Not from the girls…from YOU!"

"Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Alan growled as Adam ran down the hallway and Alan chased after him. "When I catch you, you are getting a mega wedgie!"

"Got to catch me first, Ass Bag," Adam said, going around the corner as Alan laughed, rolling his eyes, and ran faster.

(Inside the Doctor's TARDIS)

Walking down the hallway, Theta smiled, feeling an old familiar feeling creeping through his mind and slid his hands in his pockets. Even though he had bonded with Adam's TARDIS, what he sensed from his counterpart's TARDIS felt more comforting. Like he had just stepped back in time and was in his own TARDIS.

"_I'm glad you feel that way,"_ the TARDIS said softly and he looked at the ceiling.

"But it's not fair to her. She does try but…" Theta said.

"_She is still young and knows that she is only just a substitute for her mother. She does love you."'_

"And I love her," Theta whispered when he walked inside the main room and saw a pair of feet and longs legs sticking out from under the console. Walking closer, he knelt down and saw the Doctor working on something while holding the sonic screwdriver between his teeth. "Need some help?"

"Yeff," the Doctor said, taking the sonic screwdriver out of his mouth and Theta slid under the console, lying next to him.

"What are you fixing?"

"More like what am I not fixing," the Doctor sighed and Theta softly smiled, remembering when he used to spend most of his time fixing one thing or another. Taking out his sonic screwdriver, Theta started scanning the wires as the Doctor watched then went back to work. Suddenly they both felt Alan's anger as they crawled out from under the console and stood up.

"You are so dead!" Alan's voice shouted as they heard someone running toward them and Adam and Alan ran into the room.

"Brother, save me from this madman! He wants to kill me!" Adam said as he ran behind Theta and held onto his shoulders.

"You sure you have the right one?" Alan asked as Adam looked at Theta and frowned.

"Are you my brother or his?"

"I'm yours. Now, what is this all about?" Theta asked.

"Brother, why do you want to harm this poor innocent half-human?" the Doctor asked while Adam batted his eyelashes at him.

"He called me a baby!" Alan shouted.

"No, I said that you missed the crying, whining, throwing tantrums and need her attention twenty-four seven after you had kids!" Adam said.

"He still does that," the Doctor said as Alan's mouth dropped open and his eyes went wide.

"That's it! I demand a duel! A double duel! Where are the water guns?!" Alan growled as he stormed out of the room and the Doctor looked at Adam.

"You better pray he doesn't find them. He fights to the death!" the Doctor said, walking to the console and crawled back under it.

"He does?" Theta asked, following him.

"Yep," the Doctor said, popping the "p" then felt fear coming from Adam. Both of them watched Adam pacing when Alan came back into the room with a pair of super soaker water guns and Adam set up a privacy block.

"_Look, I'm sorry for calling you a baby. Don't kill me," _Adam thought.

"_Rats, I really wanted a duel,"' _Alan thought.

"_I got a better idea," _Adam thought, looking at the Doctor and Theta.

"_You mean using these on them?"_

"_Yep!"_

"_You really are turning into me."_

'_Yep"_ Adam, thought giving him a wink.

"Take the duel to the park room. I don't want to get the wires wet," the Doctor said as Alan looked at Adam and both of them had wide grins on their faces.

"Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Adam and Alan shouted as they fired the super soakers at them and both the Doctor and Theta yelped, crawling out from under the console. The TARDIS gave the Doctor and Theta super soakers as they fired back and ran after Alan and Adam as they fled the room.

The door opened as Jenny walked out of Jamie's room when he grabbed her and pulled her back inside the room. Giggling, she pushed him off after he kissed her and she gently flicked his nose with her finger. Jamie leaned on the doorway as he watched her going down the hallway when he felt like someone was watching him and turned, seeing Dok-Tor standing next to him. The red lens flickered at him as Dok-Tor breathed hard through his nose and balled his hands into fists.

"You ok, Boss?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah," Dok-Tor growled as he walked away and Jamie watched him go around the corner. Shrugging, Jamie walked back into his room and closed the door behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Hey, Boss, we're ready to go whenever you are," Zoe said as she looked up from the screen and Dok-Tor walked to her station and placed a hand on the back of her chair.

"Get us spacey," Dok-Tor said as she nodded and pushed the buttons. They had gotten clearance to leave as the spaceship floated into the air and left the space station.

"Any idea where we start looking for this Doctor guy?" Jenny asked as she walked into the room then sat on the chair in front of her station.

"Yeah, we're going to Neffer."

"Bugger, that place is a rat hole," Jamie said, coming into the room and Dok-Tor glanced at him while the red lens flexed in and out. Jamie sat down in front of his station as he looked at the screens and Dok-Tor softly growled at him.

"It may be a rat hole but it's where Denner is."

"Oh, shit, not Denner. He keeps leering at me," Zoe sighed.

"He likes you, Sis," Jamie teased and she flipped him off.

"Enough chat!" Dok-Tor shouted, walking to the command chair and sat down. Jamie, Zoe and Jenny glanced at each other while Dok-Tor watched them and flexed his fingers on the arm of the command chair.

"Right, I decided who's going in which TARDIS," the Doctor said while the others stood in the main room and he placed his glasses on, leaning against the console. "Now, Jack, you're taking Dex' TARDIS…"

"Who's Dex?" Jamie asked.

"Dex is my son," the Doctor said then told them about Dex and his family and Rose frowned.

"He tried to kill you?" Rose asked.

"Yep, but he got help and we're fine," the Doctor said when he felt the sadness in Theta's mind and looked at him.

"_Are you all right?" _the Doctor asked, setting up a privacy block.

"_Oh, yeah, I was just thinking about my Dex,"_ Theta thought.

"_What happened to him?"_

"_He died."_

"_You mean when your Gallifrey was destroyed?"_

"_No, he and some friends were exploring the mountains outside the dome and he was attacked by a halnar."_

"_Rassilon."_

"_I was off world at the time when my wife contacted me and told me what happened. His friends were able to scare it off but it was too late. By the time they got him back to the dome, he was barely alive. I went straight home and was there to tell him good-bye."_

"_Why didn't he regenerate?"_

"_Both of his hearts were badly damaged. They just made him comfortable and he died in his sleep."_

"_I am so sorry," _the Doctor thought as Theta nodded and Frankie slid her arms around his arm.

"You ok, Love?" Frankie asked.

"Yep," Theta said, sadly smiling and she kissed his cheek.

"Right, as I was saying, Jack, you're taking Dex' TARDIS and Awinita, Mingxia and Frankie are going with you. If that's ok with you, Frankie," the Doctor said.

"That will be fine," Frankie said and Theta winked at her. It made his hearts soar that she wanted to be a part of finding his daughter and sent some love into her mind, making her blush. He knew she still wasn't comfortable when he did use telepathy but she blew him a kiss and Alan and Adam snorted a laugh.

"What's so funny?" River asked as she looked at them and they rolled their eyes.

"Just teasing Uncle, Sunshine," Adam said as she placed her hands on her hips and made a clucking sound with her tongue.

"That's rude, Daddy!"

"Sorry!" Alan and Adam said with wide eyes and she gave them a look that only Jackie could give them.

"If you two are finished, I'll continue," the Doctor said then looked at the others. "My counterpart will take Rain, our Rose and Donna in Alan's TARDIS."

"Hold on, Brother, you're separating me from my Starlight?!" Alan gasped as he grabbed Rose and held her close to him. She wiggled in his arms as he kissed her neck and Adam growled.

"Hey, that's my wife!" Adam said.

"No, she's mine!" Alan said until Rose pulled her sleeve up and he saw that she didn't have a tattoo. He shuffled his feet as he walked to Rose and she gently smacked the back of his head. He placed his head on her shoulder as he batted his eyelashes at her until she laughed and patted his hair.

"Anyway," the Doctor sighed, looking frustrated. "Adam is taking his TARDIS and his Rose, Jamie and River will go with him."

"But I want to go with him!" Adam whimpered, pointing to Alan.

"Cor, that's all we need," Donna sighed, rolling her eyes.

"And what's wrong with us being on the same team?" Alan asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Knowing you two, you'd start an intergalactic war because you insulted someone," Awinita said and both Alan and Adam flipped her off.

"And I can't see four kids flying a TARDIS," Rain said. Stunned, Alan and Adam stormed out of the room as everyone laughed and the Doctor and Theta sighed.

"_Brothers, get back here," _the Doctor thought.

"_No, we have taken enough abuse! We're going to go find Theta's Jenny on our own!" _Alan thought.

"_What he said!" _Adam thought.

"_Oh, come on, you two, I'm sorry," _Awinita thought.

"_So am I. Come back," _Rain thought. They waited until Adam came back into the room then Alan and they stood at the back of the room.

"The thing is, if the kids are with us, the restriction protocols are going to be engaged and we're only going to be able to go to friendly systems. What if she isn't there?" Adam asked.

"Then you come back to my TARDIS," the Doctor said and Adam nodded. "Finally, I'll be taking my TARDIS and Jenny, Tara, Nelak and Alan will be with me."

"I have a question. If Jenny's with you, won't it be weird asking if they've seen her?" River asked and the Doctor looked at her. He forgot how smart she was and he thought about her question for a few minutes.

"She could use a perception filter," Jack said.

The Doctor thought some more when he looked down at his hand and saw the bio-damper ring. Suddenly he realized that he would have to make one for Theta, Frankie, Adam, Jamie, River and Rose. He hated Jasper for them having to travel wearing the rings but knew it would keep them and those they love out of danger and Alan looked at them.

"_What's wrong?" _Alan thought, setting up a privacy block.

"_I just realized that we might have to make bio-dampers for Adam, his Rose, Frankie, Jamie, River and my counterpart," _the Doctor thought.

"_Why?"_

"_Think about it, Brother, they are us. I know it's a different universe but, if they could find us in Pete's universe, how do we know they haven't been here?"_

"_Well, seeing that nothing's happened to them, they might not know about them. Are we going to make bio-dampers for all the Doctors, Roses and Alans out there?"_

"_You have a point but, for my own peace of mind, I'll tell him what happened and see what he wants to do."_

"_Good idea."_

"Is there something wrong?" Theta asked as the Doctor looked to see the others looking at him and he blinked.

"We need to talk," the Doctor said as the Theta saw the concern in his eyes and nodded. They left the room as they walked down the hallway and headed for the park room. After going inside and standing near the pond, the Doctor told him about what happened with Jasper and Theta's face went pale.

"That bastard!" Theta growled. The Doctor told him the rest of it as they watched the swans moving over the surface of the lake at the bottom of the hill and Theta sighed. "So, you think we should have bio-dampers, too?"

"You are family and I would feel better knowing that you're safe. I also think you install a randomizer and put dampers on the TARDIS."

"We have a randomizer but never used it. As for the dampers, mind helping me install them?"

"Sure. Now, I don't want this to bother you while we go looking for your Jenny, ok?"

"Yep, one thing at a time," Theta said, giving him a wide smile and the Doctor laughed. They left the garden room as the door closed behind them and headed down the hallway.

Neffer

The planet of Neffer was one of the most dangerous planets in all of the known systems. A world with three moons, the docking bays were crowded with space cruisers, smuggler ships and cargo skimmers. The smoke from the exhausts floated skyward as humanoids, aliens and robotic beings moved by and several aliens creatures snorts, whimpered and growled from the crates.

Jenny held onto Jamie's hand as they walked by the crates and Dok-Tor walked behind them. The red lens flexed in and out as he breathed hard through his nostrils and flexed his fingers. Jamie whispered in Jenny's ear as she giggled and playfully slapped his arm.

"Oi, knock it off!" Dok-Tor growled as they looked back at him and Jamie smiled, nodding. They walked around one of the hangers when they walked down a long alleyway and Zoe looked around. The shadows crept up the walls while the trash laid on the ground and something that looked like a large rat with fangs scampered by a rubbish bin. They walked onward when something moved out from behind the bin and shuffled toward them. It was around four feet tall, dressed in a tattered shirt and pants, and its large feet had yellowed toe nails that were broken, giving them a claw like took to them. The skin was a blue colors and the black hair was a large tangles mass. Whatever it was mumbled to itself as it shuffled closer and Jamie held Jenny to his side.

"Not going tae do nuffin'," the figure mumbled as it walked by and snorted. Jenny sighed as Jamie kissed her cheek and they walked onward. Dok-Tor stopped near a metal door as they looked at the rust running across the surface of the door and he knocked on the door. The knock echoed behind the door as he looked up at the CCT camera and sighed.

"Come on, Denner, it's us!" Dok-Tor shouted as they looked at the camera and the red light blinked at them. A chilly wind blew through the alleyway as Jamie held onto Zoe and Jenny when something moved behind the door and the door make a low moaning sound. The door opened as they looked into the inky darkness and a pair of orange eyes looked at them.

"Who's there?" a voice hissed as Dok-Tor rolled his eye and ran his hand through his hair.

"Dok-tor, Jenny, Jamie and Zoe," Dok-Tor said. The door opened wider as something slid outside and slowly titled its head to one side. Standing six and a half feet tall, the figure looked like a snake except for two thin muscular arms and the orange eyes blinked at them. "How you doing, H'sna?"

H'sna looked them over as it moved back and allowed them go inside. H'sna closed the door, surrounding them in darkness, when a single light clicked on and they turned around. Sitting on a high back chair was a small toad looking alien, wearing a black wetsuit with several clear tubes that circulated water over its body, and its tongue flickered in and out of the slit the alien had for a mouth. The black eyes scanned them as the alien placed its elbows on the wooden desk it was sitting behind and tapped its webbed fingers together.

"Well, Dok-Tor, what can this humble smuggler do for you?" Denner asked as they walked closer and H'sna slithered by them, heading for the desk. Settling near the desk, Denner leaned over and stroked the soft scales and H'sna purred.

"We need some information," Dok-Tor said as Denner looked at him and blinked.

"I see. Well, as you know, information isn't cheap around these parts. What is it that you need to know?"

"We need tae ken if you've seen this man," Jamie said as he walked to the desk but H'sna swiftly moved in front of the desk and hissed at him, showing him two large fangs that dripped some sort of venom.

"Ah, Boy, did you forget that H'sna never lets anyone come near me?!" Denner said then whistled and H'sna moved back to him. Speaking some soft words to H'sna, Denner stroked the scales and waved for Jamie to come closer. Jamie slid the keypad across the table as Denner took the key pad and turned it on. He looked at the picture when he sat back and his hands flopped to his lap. "Are you serious?! You're looking for…HIM?!"

"So, you know who he is?!" Jenny asked.

"Of course I know who he is! He's the Doctor!"

"_No, he isn't. The Doctor's my dad!" _Jenny said.

"Do you know where he is?" Zoe asked and Denner looked at her.

"Ah, Dear Zoe, I didn't see you there. But, sadly, I don't know where he is…at the moment. Maybe you should go ask some of my fellow smugglers," Denner said as he slid out another keypad from a drawer and entered the information. Sliding both keypads to Jamie, Jamie nodded and walked back to Dok-tor, handing the keypads to him. "Seeing that I helped you, don't you think I deserve some payment?"

Zoe looked at him as Denner puckered up his lips and made kissing noises at her. Dok-Tor nodded as she sighed and walked toward the desk. H'sna didn't move as she walked to Denner and he smiled at her. He puckered his lips as she rolled her eyes and kissed him. Bile rolled in her stomach as he sat back and licked his lips, leaving a trail of slime on them.

"You may go now!" Denner said, waving his hand at them, and they walked to the door. Walking outside, they walked down the alleyway and Jamie slid his arm around Zoe's shoulder.

"See, Sis, he likes you," Jamie teased as she smacked his chest and growled.

"Fuck off!" Zoe growled as she stormed down the alleyway and Jamie smiled. They went back to the spaceship but didn't notice the figure that had been in the alleyway standing near the crate and it blinked. It watched the spaceship leave as it turned and headed down the pathway. Looking up, it watched the vapor trail fading and shook its head. It had been sitting near a hole in the wall and heard their conversation with Denner and it brushed some hair out of its eyes.

"Baddies," the figure whispered and headed back for the alleyway.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The low wheezing sound filled the air while the TARDIS materialized and the doors opened. The Doctor, Theta, Alan and Adam walked outside as they looked around and Adam blinked.

"Where are we?" Adam asked when the sound of engines filled the air and they looked up, seeing a spaceship coming closer.

"Duck!" Alan shouted as they fell to the ground and the spaceship soared by and the bottom of the haul of the spaceship barely touched the top of the TARDIS. Uncovering their heads, they stood up and Rain appeared in the doorway.

"What was THAT?!" Rain asked as she walked to the Doctor and he held her to his side.

"Just some asshole that needs to learn how to fly!" Alan shouted, shaking his fist at the spaceship.

"Is everyone all right?" Frankie asked as she came outside and walked to Theta.

"Yeah, we're fine," the Doctor said while Jack, Donna, Tara, Rose, Jamie, Mingxia, River, Nelak and Awinita, walked outside and looked around.

"Where are we?" Rose asked .

"If I'm right, I think this is Neffer. To be on the safe side, I think the children should go back inside," Theta said.

"Why?" Jamie asked.

"Because there are aliens here who take children for labor colonies."

Adam nodded as Tara led the children back to the TARDIS and they went inside. Theta closed the doors then walked back to the others.

"So, Doc, what do we do now?" Jack asked.

"We need to separate the TARDISes so we can get going," the Doctor said when a small figure walked closer and they looked at it. It was around four feet tall, dressed in a tattered shirt and pants, and its large feet had yellowed toe nails that were broken, giving them a claw like took to them. The skin was a blue colors and the black hair was a large tangles mass.

"What is that?" Donna whispered and Awinita shrugged.

"Who are you?!" the Doctor asked, smiling, and squatted down on his haunches.

"I am Sh'zu," Sh'zu said.

"Glad to meet you, Sh'zu," the Doctor said as he stood up and held his hand out. Sh'zu blinked several times then moved around him, sniffing him. No one moved as Sh'zu walked around them and sniffed them. He looked at the Doctor, Theta, Alan and Adam then back at the Doctor and blinked.

"You litter pack?"

"Littler pack?" Adam whispered.

"I think he wants to know if we came from the same litter since we look alike," Alan whispered.

"Yes we are," the Doctor said. Sh'zu walked back to him as he scratched some of the thick mass of hair and something fell out of his hair then scampered away.

"_Now, that is just gross,"_ Awinita thought and Nelak nodded as the doors opened and Jenny walked outside. Sh'zu's eyes suddenly went wide as he backed up and shook.

"Who's that?" Jenny asked as Sh'zu turned, running away and they looked at each other.

"What was that all about?" Rain asked and the Doctor shrugged.

"Anyway, let's get the TARDISes separated," the Doctor said when a low hummed filled the air and four TARDISes appeared. Smiling, the Doctor walked to the doors when he opened the doors and they walked inside. The children sat on the captain's chair as the Doctor walked up the ramp and headed toward the console.

"Jenny, will you come here please?" the Doctor asked as she walked to the console and he placed his hands on her shoulders then moved her two inches to the left. "Now, hold still."

Nodding, Jenny stood still while a blue light covered her and a slight tingling feeling crept over her skin.

"That tickles," Jenny said as she closed her eyes and the Doctor looked at the screens. He pushed some buttons then the blue light vanished and he looked at her.

"Ok, Angel, you can open your eyes," the Doctor said when Jenny opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling.

"What did you do?" Jenny asked.

"I made a scan of your genetic patterns and DNA. Oh, I know that you might not be an exact match but it's close enough. Once I did that, I sent copies of them to the other TARDISes."

"Guess we should get going," Jack said while Theta looked at the grate in the floor and blinked.

"Wait. There's something I have to do first," Theta said as he headed for the doors and walked outside.

"_Where are you going, Brother?" _Adam thought.

"_I want to see what spooked Sh'zu. Be right back," _Theta thought as he headed down the pathway and placed his hands in his pockets.

Sh'zu shuffled along the pathway as the other humanoids and aliens walked by him and a few of them snorted at him. Shrugging, he moved by a market place when he looked at some fruit in a wicker basket and his eyes went wide. Looking around, he reached for the fruit when a low growl filled the air and he saw a pair of red eyes glared out at him from inside the basket. Something sat in the shadows as he sighed and looked at the ground.

"I'll take two of these," a voice said as a hand reached into the basket and took out two of the fruit and he looked up, seeing Theta next to him. Theta handed his credit stick to the gray skin alien as the alien nodded and ran the credit stick through the machine. Handing it back to him, Theta nodded and tossed one of the fruit into the air. Sh'tu saw that the fruit was coming toward him and he caught it. Eyeing Theta cautiously, he nibbled on the fruit as the juice ran down his chin and Theta bit into the fruit. "Not bad. Tastes like a cross between a banana and a kiwi. So, mind telling me why you ran off?"

"It was that girl with the yellow hair," Sh'zu said between bites.

"There are three girls with blonde hair traveling with me."

"The one with her hair pulled back. She was with the other baddies."

"_Wait, is he talking about my Jenny?" _Theta thought after setting up a privacy block.

"She was, was she?"

"Yes, I heard them talking with Toad Man."

"Who are you talking about?"

"I show you," Sh'zu said as he held his hand out and Theta took his hand. They headed down the pathway as Sh'zu tossed the core of the fruit onto the ground and Theta looked at him, shaking his head. Sh'zu picked the core up as he tossed it into a trashcan and Theta smiled.

"_Brother, tell the others I might have found some information that will help us find my Jenny"_ Theta thought.

"_Do you need any help?" _the Doctor thought.

"_No, but I will keep this link open so all of you can see and hear what's going on."_

"_All right, Big Brother, but the first sign of trouble, we're coming to get you," _Adam thought. Theta softly nodded as they headed for the alleyway and Theta's hearts thumped hard in his chest.

Denner sat on the high back chair as he looked at the large covered dish on the desk and rubbed his webbed hands together. He reached for the lid when a screen rose from the desk and he looked at it. Theta was on the screen as he looked around then up at the CCT camera and waved at him. Sh'zu had taken him as far as the dustbin then pointed to where the door to Denner's place was and scampered down the alleyway. Theta rocked back and forth on his heels as he looked at the CCT camera and smiled.

"Who is that?!" Denner asked as H'sna looked at the screen.

"I don't know," H'sna said.

"Well, go see what he wants so I can have my dinner!" Denner said as H'sna slithered to the door and opened the door, looking at Theta.

"Ah, yes, hello, um, may I come in?" Theta asked.

"Do you have an appointment?" asked H'sna.

"No, no I don't. Can I come in anyway?"

"No," H'sna said, slowly closing the door when Theta slipped inside and H'sna growled at him. Theta shrugged as he smiled and headed for the desk.

"Ah, you must be the man, uh, frog in charge!" Theta said as he held his hand out and Denner's eyes went wide.

"Who are you?!" Denner asked as Theta saw the fear in Denner's eyes and gave him a wide grin.

"I'm John Smith. Who are you?" Theta asked. He had decided to use John Smith instead of The Doctor, seeing how his reputation had spread across the stars and figured it would help with getting Denner to talk to him.

"My name is Denner," Denner said while H'sna slithered up next to him and he stroked the soft scales. "And this is my associate, H'sna."

"Pleased to meet you," Theta said with a nod then looked at Denner. "Now, I was wondering if you could help me with something. I'm looking for her."

Theta carefully removed the billfold from his packet when he used the psychic paper to show them a picture of Jenny and saw that they recognized her.

"And that is?" Denner asked. Theta snapped the billfold close as he placed it back into his pocket then placed his hands on the desk, leaning forward until his face close to Denner's face and Denner saw that Theta's eyes were jet black.

"She's my daughter," Theta said with a low growl and Denner shook. "Now, if you don't mind, tell me if you've seen her."

"_Blimey, what's with the Dark Doctor growl?"_ Alan thought.

"_It's for effect, you dunce," _Donna thought.

"_Sh!" _the Doctor thought.

"Of course I have. She was just here a few hours ago. She's a very sweet girl. I have dealt with her, and her friends, many times in the past," Denner said.

"Where did they go?"

"They went to talk with some of my other smugglers."

"And why would they do that?"

"Uh, that would be breaking the smugglers' code."

"Tell me," Theta growled as Denner shook harder and H'sna growled at him. "Oh, knock it off, Scale Breath."

"_Scale Breath?! Good one, Bro!" _Awinita thought.

"_Sh!" _the Doctor thought.

"There is no need to be rude. They're on the hunt," Denner said.

"The hunt?" Theta asked.

"Of course, they're bounty hunters."

"_My daughter's a bounty hunter?!"_ Theta thought.

"_Brother, calm down, at least we know she's alive," _Adam thought.

"Do you know who they were hunting?" Theta asked.

"They're hunting…the Doctor," Denner sighed as Theta's hearts caught in his chest and he blinked.

"I see."

"I'm not sure why they're hunting him. All I know is they are."

"I see. Where did you send them?"

Theta watched as Denner typed on the keyboard and handed him the list he had given Dok-Tor. Looking at the list, Theta softly thanked him and walked to the door.

"Mister Smith, just a word of warning, I would watch my back if I were you."

"Why?"

"The people she works with, when they have a bounty, they tend to shoot first and ask questions later."

Theta nodded as he left the building and headed down the alleyway. He felt the others sending love and comfort into his mind as he sighed and placed his hands in his pockets, heading back to the TARDIS.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Theta had set up a privacy block as he wandered by the aliens and humanoids and felt his hearts breaking inside his chest. He knew that his Jenny was born to be a solider but her being a bounty hunter hurt more than anything he could think of.

"_She is killing people, alien life forms, for money?! Why didn't I take her with me when she died?! If I had, and she had woken up, I would have…I don't know what I would have done but it's better than this. This is my fault! But what do I do now? I want her in my lives. I love her. But what if she doesn't want me? Does she hate me that much that she wants to kill me? Adam wasn't like this. He was mad at me, I'll give you that, but he only wanted to punch my face in. Well, he did punch me in the face but we talked it over and became brothers. Will she even want to talk to me? Will she just point her gun, or whatever it is that she uses, and blast me into a gooey paste? Oh, now there is a visual. Do I tell her that all life is precious and that what she is doing is wrong? She's been doing this for years now and might not care. What do I do if I can't turn her away from this? Can I abandon her on some prison planet where she will spend the rest of her life locked away? Speaking of that, how did she survive? The bullet hit one of her hearts. Did she regenerate? And why didn't she try to contact me? Why didn't my TARDIS know she was alive? Why…"_

"Look where you're going!" a humanoid man shouted, with purple skin and black hair and Theta blinked.

"Sorry," Theta said as he started walking again and gently kicked a small tin can along the pathway. He kept walking when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned, seeing the Doctor behind him.

"There you are. You had us worried when you shut your mind off," the Doctor said and Theta sighed. He could sense that he was hurting as he took his hand and they walked to a bench, sitting down. Neither said a word for a long while when the Doctor stretched and Theta saw the brown bracelet around his wrist.

"What's that?" Theta asked, pointing to it.

"This is my Daddy bracelet."

"Did your Jenny give you that?"

"No, Dot did."

"Who's Dot?"

"Dot, or Dorothy, is my adopted human daughter. Her mother, Madison, is one of my sisters. See, she was infected by something called the Dalek Factor and Grace…Do you remember Grace Holloway?"

"Yeah, I do. I haven't seen her in years."

"Well, she called me and told me about it. We worked together, with some help from Martha, and found a cure. Madison was lucky enough to only have the start of the illness and was the first one we cured. We asked her to come with us on a holiday and she liked being with us so much that we made her our sister and a Time Lady. The downside to it was her husband didn't want fuck all to do with her and wanted to take Dot from her. Jack called Ianto to be her lawyer and her husband gave up his rights to Dot so he didn't have to see Maddie again."

"What an asshole."

"Yep, anyway, Dot is four years old and is so sweet. One day, while in the bath, she asked me if I was going to be her daddy. I was floored. She really wanted me to and who am I to disappoint such a little treasure?! So, to tell me from Alan, Maddie gave me this and told her that it's my daddy bracelet."

"How come they're not with you?"

"Well, you know that we're looking for those missing Time Lords and Ladies, right? The last place we were at was too dangerous for them and I told them to stay home."

"Wonder what they'd think if they met me and Adam."

"We could have a big meet and greet when this is all over and you can meet them."

"If Jenny doesn't kill me first," Theta sighed, leaning forward and placed his elbows on his knees. The Doctor rubbed his back as they watched the humanoids and aliens go by and Theta placed his face in his hands. A few minutes passed until he looked up and sighed. "How did you do it?"

"How did I do what?"

"Deal with Dex wanting to kill you?"

"It wasn't easy. Even more so when he took Rain and gave her false memories and left her as a slave on a work farm," said the Doctor and told him when Dex had done.

"And you forgave him?"

"Of course I did. So did Rain."

"But he didn't kill people for a living. This is my fault. If I had known…"

"You didn't. I remember what it was like when I found my Jenny. I didn't know what she was going to be like, let alone if she wanted me after I left her for dead, but things turned out all right in the end."

"For you but this is a completely different dimension. Maybe my Jenny hates me and doesn't want anything to do with me."

"Only one way to find out," the Doctor said as he stood up and Theta looked up at him. Holding out his hand, the Doctor helped him up as they headed back to the TARDISes and the others looked at him. Frankie ran to Theta as she held him and stroked the back of his head. She kissed his cheek as he smiled at her and tapped his finger on the tip of her nose. She softly laughed when he looked at the others and placed Frankie in front of him, holding her close to his body.

"What's with the long faces? Let's get this show on the road!" Theta said as he let go of Frankie then walked to the TARDIS and opened the doors, looking back at them. "Allons-y!"

"Right, let's get going!" the Doctor said as he headed for his TARDIS and opened the doors, going inside. Adam looked at Alan as they shrugged then headed for their TARDISes and the others split up into groups and went inside the other two TARDISes. A few passersby were startled when one TARDIS then another then another then the last one vanished, causing a rush of air to blow paper and small debris around and some of them even grumbled some rude remarks as they walked by.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Zoe asked while they walked inside a dimly lit pub and coughed from the thick smell of smoke in the air. They had checked with several of Denner's contacts about where the Doctor might be but none of them had any useful information and Dok-Tor was getting angry. It didn't help that Jamie was tickling Jenny as she laughed and several of the aliens and humanoids glared at them.

"Stop!" Dok-Tor growled as Jamie coughed and moved away from Jenny and they headed for the bar. Behind the bar was a tall humanoid male with long silver hair and gray eyes. His right arm had been replaced with a cybernetic arm and the fingers creaked when he bent them over the handle of the ale tap. He was wearing a blue sleeveless t-shirt, jeans and black leather boots and his hair was tied back with a leather cord. Eyeing them suspiciously, the bartender cleaned the bar and Dok-Tor smiled at him. "Evening, give me a large pint of your best."

The bartender filled a large pint glass as he slid it toward him and Dok-Tor placed some coins on the bar. He sipped on the ale when he looked at the stage and watched the alien girl singing some sort of love song. She had green scales and yellow snake eyes and hissed every other word which made listening to the song painful. Zoe and Jenny stood next to him when he noticed that Jamie was missing and sighed.

"Fuck, where did he go?!" Dok-Tor sighed when they realized that Jamie was gone and he placed the pint on the bar. Heading for the door, they walked outside when they saw Jamie going around the corner and Jenny looked at them.

"I'll go get him," Jenny said as she ran down the sidewalk and Zoe placed her arm around Dok-Tor's arm, making him look at her. He sighed as they went back into the pub and the door closed behind them.

"Jamie!" Jenny shouted as she ran after Jamie but he didn't answer her and he looked around with a lost look on his face. She came closer when she gently touched his back and he jumped, turning around.

"Who are ye?" Jamie asked. His accent was thicker than it usually was and he had fear in his eyes.

"It's Jenny. Don't you remember me?"

"No, I dinnae, where am I? This isnae Inverness," Jamie said, looking even more frightened when an alien walked by and he pressed his body against the wall. "What sort of demon is that?!"

"Shhhhhhh, it's all right. Why don't you come with me and we can talk? Is that all right?" Jenny asked while she gently stroked his cheek and he blinked. Nodding, he shyly took her hand as they walked down the pavement and she held him close to her side. His eyes were wide and fully of fear as he watched the others going by and she felt him shaking.

"_This is a bad one. I have to get him back to the ship," _Jenny thought when he screamed, letting go of her, and ran down the pavement. Sighing, she ran after him while Jamie darted by aliens and humanoids and ducked into an alleyway. Jenny went into the alleyway then looked around but couldn't find him and frowned.

"Jamie, please come out! It's all right!" Jenny shouted when something moved in the shadows and she watched Jamie coming from behind a large crate. Slowly holding her hand out, she watched Jamie come closer when he took her hand and wrapped his fingers around hers. She smiled as they left the alleyway and walked down the pavement, heading back to the spaceship.

The door hissed opened while Dok-Tor and Zoe walked inside the control room then down the hallway, heading for the medical bay. Jenny had contacted them about Jamie as they stopped in front of the doorway to the medical bay and Jenny was sitting on a chair near the bed. Jamie was sleeping under the white sheet as three small pads were connected to his head, two on the sides of his head and one on his forehead, and the lights on the screen blinked on and off. She had a bit of trouble getting him to undress until she explained that it was all right and she had given him something to put him to sleep. Zoe walked closer as she placed her hand on her shoulder and Jenny looked at her. Her eyes were red from crying as Zoe reached over and took his hand. The muscles in his hand tensed up as she placed it back on the bed and he sighed.

"How bad was it?" Zoe whispered.

"It was bad. He had no idea who I was and asked about Inverness, whatever that is," Jenny said.

"It's a city in Scotland."

"Why did he want to go there?"

"We used to live there."

"Well, he's here, safe and sound, and we have a job to do," Dok-Tor said as he walked to the bed and they looked at him.

"But Jamie is…" Zoe said and he glared at her.

"He is a part of this crew and will pull his weight. If not then he's no use to me! Now, come on, I got some information on where we can go look for the Doctor."

Dok-Tor headed for the door when he turned and Zoe walked to him. She left the medical bay as he looked at Jenny but she didn't move and he flexed his fingers in and out.

"Jenny?"

"Get out," Jenny whispered as she took Jamie's hand and wrapped her fingers around his.

"There's no use sitting there and…"

"GET OUT!" Jenny shouted when she stood up and pointed her blaster at him. Sighing, Dok-Tor left the medical bay when she placed the blaster away then turned, looking at Jamie. He moaned as she kissed his hair and he smiled. She softly started singing Lady Godiva as she stroked his hair and the lights on screen blinked on and off.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The music filled the control room while Adam's head moved side to side and the lights blinked in time with the music. Rose and the children were in the living room, watching a dvd, as he checked the screens and pushed the buttons. The scanners showed him where the other TARDISes were when one of them came close to his TARDIS, nearly crashing into it, and he frowned.

"_All right, who's the smart ass?" _Adam thought.

"_Wasn't me," _Jack thought.

"_I'm nowhere near you, Brother," _Theta thought.

"_Alan, where are you?" _Rose thought but no one answered and Adam rolled his eyes.

"_Oi, this isn't vortex bumper cars, Asshole!" _Adam thought when he heard Alan giggling in his head and sighed.

"_Then move! You're hogging the road!" _Alan teased.

"_Uncle Alan, please don't bump into us," _River thought when they felt her fear filling their minds and Adam saw Alan's TARDIS moving away from them.

"_River, there's not need to be scared. I don't think Uncle Alan was really going to crash into us," _Adam thought.

"_I'm not scared, Daddy. I just did that so he'd go away!" _River thought, putting up a privacy block and he laughed. Going back to what he was doing, he felt like he wasn't alone and looked down, seeing Jamie standing next to him. Smiling, he reached under the console and took out a small stool, placing it on the floor next to him. Jamie used the stool to look at the buttons, screens, levers and switches when the screen beeped and Adam placed his glasses on.

"Hmmmmmmm…looks like we might have a hit," Adam said, checking the screens and typed on the keyboard.

"_Brother, I might have something. I'm going to check it out," _Adam thought.

"_Just be careful. Remember, if there's any trouble..."_ Theta thought and Adam sighed.

"_Run back to the TARDIS and get the hell out of there."_

"_Right!" _Theta thought and Adam smiled. Pushing the buttons, Adam walked to the main lever as Jamie got off the stool and walked to him. Adam picked him up when they placed their hands on the main lever and pulled it, making his TARDIS leave the vortex.

The grass swirled in the wind while Adam's TARDIS materialized and the doors opened. Adam stepped outside as he adjusted the leather jacket he was wearing and placed the sunglasses on. He looked up at the blue and green sky while lime green clouds floated by then turned and looked back into his TARDIS. Nodding, he moved back so Rose and the children could come outside and closed the door. Picking Jamie up, they headed down the dirt path a few feet in front of them and looked around. Suddenly what looking like a white fur squirrel with blue stripes ran out of the long grass and River jumped.

"That looked like a pachirisu!" River said as Rose laughed and Adam sighed. River loved playing Pokemon on her Nintendo DS and could name all the characters. They watched it scamper across the path when it came to a tree and closed its eyes. Suddenly a bolt of electricity shot from it as the tree shook and the nuts fell to ground. It made a little squeak as some others came out of the tall grass and scampered to the tree. They watched the little creatures gather the nuts then scamper off and River looked at Adam.

"Before you ask, no, we are NOT getting you one!" Adam said as River gave him a look that only Jackie could do and they headed down the path.

Zoe walked down the pavement while she looked around and sighed. She had argued that she didn't want to leave Jamie but Dok-Tor told her that he would take care of him. Walking by the aliens and humanoids, she looked for the address Dok-Tor had given her when she came to a rundown building and stood in front of the door. Posters for some sporting event were plastered to the door as she sighed and knocked on the door. She waited until the door slowly opened and something stood just inside the doorway.

"What do you want?" a low voice growled as she looked at the red eyes glowing at her and she shivered.

"Dok-Tor sent me," Zoe whispered then jumped as the door opened wider and a tall figure stood in the doorway. The top of the head was covered in metal as two red lens flexed at her and metal formed eyebrow ridges over the lens. The left ear was covered with a metal plate and the right arm was cybernetic.

"He did, did he?"

"Ye-yes," Zoe stuttered.

"Well, you better come in," the figure said as they walked inside and the door slammed behind them. Zoe looked around as she noticed several other cybernetic figures sitting or standing around the cluttered room and the air was stale with dust and decay. One of the figures was sparking from what looked like a recent battle as another was working on him but he didn't seem to notice and laughed at the comedy dvd playing on the video screen. Zoe jumped when one of the other figures came out of a side room and nearly all of his body was covered in metal and cybernetic parts.

'What y'looking at?!" the figure growled as he walked by and she sighed. Zoe wondered where they were going as they walked up the crumbling stairs and several rat like creatures scurried down the railings. One of the rat creatures sat up as it sniffed her and Zoe smiled then followed the figure up to the top floor and the figure stood at the metal door, waiting for her to join him. She walked closer when the figure knocked on the door and the door slowly opened. Looking down, Zoe saw a small child standing in the doorway and she was wearing a tattered blue dress but her feet were bare.

"He awake?" the figure grumbled as the little girl looked back into the room then looked at them with large blue eyes.

"Yeah but he's in a mean mood," the little girl whispered, opening the door wider and they walked inside the room. The shadows hugged the walls as the smell of dust and piss filled the air and Zoe coughed. The little girl led them to the back of the room when Zoe heard a low creaking sound and she wasn't sure if it was the sound of bed springs or metal gears. The little girl stopped at what looked like a collapsed bed when something moved and rose up from the bed. She heard a skittering sound when something came out of the shadows and her eyes went wide. Standing on eight metal legs was a man with a bald head and the lower half of his body was missing. Lights from the life support panel blinked in the darkness as the man looked at her and moved closer, making her back up.

"Who are you?" the man asked as the metal legs lowered him down so they were eye level and she swallowed.

"I'm Zoe. Dok-Tor sent me," Zoe said.

"He did, eh? Well, I am Gregzor. This is Mentorl," Gregzor said, pointing to the figure she had followed up the stairs. "And the little pain in the ass here is my daughter, Merriroz."

"Hi," Merriroz whispered and Zoe nodded.

"You pat her down before bringing her up here?" Gregzor asked, looking at Metorl.

"I scanned her. She's clean," Mentro growled.

"So, what does Dok-Tor need that he sends a wee girl to see me?"

"We're looking for this guy," Zoe said as she took out a keypad and pushed the buttons. She handed the keypad to Gregzor as he looked at the picture and smiled.

"What did he do?! Rob a candy store?!" Gregzor teased as they laughed and Merriroz giggled.

"That's the Doctor," Zoe said, taking the keypad from Gregzor and he blinked.

"That baby face is THE Doctor?!"

"Yes, now do you have information on where I can find him or not?!"

"There is no fucking way I am going to tell you shit! That guy is deadly! Get out!" Gregzor shouted as the metal legs rose up and he skittered across the room, vanishing into the shadows.

"But…" Zoe said when she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up at Mentrol.

"Let's go," Mentrol growled as they left the room and Zoe sighed, walking down the stairs.

Adam carried Jamie in his arms while they walked down the pavement and River held tightly onto Rose's hand. Rose looked around as they walked onward and Adam knew what she was thinking. Between the rundown buildings and the state of the humanoids, aliens and cybernetic beings, they both knew this was not a safe place for them or the kids.

"_Daddy, I'm scared," _Jamie thought as he buried his face into Adam's neck and Adam rubbed his back.

"_I think we should go," _Rose thought.

"_I think you're…"_ Adam thought when a door opened and Zoe tumbled to the pavement. She got up as she ran to the door and banged on it.

"Open up! I need to know where I can find the Doctor!" Zoe shouted as they looked at her then each other and Adam blinked.

"Excuse me but did you say you were looking for a doctor?" Adam asked as she looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"No, I was saying I was looking for THE Doctor! Him!" Zoe said as she took out the keypad and showed them the picture.

"_It can't be!"_ Adam thought and she noticed the look in his eyes.

"You recognize him, don't you?!"

"I might. What do you want him for?"

"_Adam, what are you doing?" _Rose thought after he placed a privacy block up.

"_That picture is of my brother's fifth life. I need to know why she has a picture of him and what she wants from him," _Adam thought.

"I just need to find him," Zoe said.

"Tell you what, you help me find someone and I'll take you to him," Adam said with a smug tone and she frowned.

"Who are you talking about?" Zoe asked as Adam reached into his pocket and brought out a picture of Jenny that the Doctor had given him before they had left Neffer.

"I'm looking for her," Adam said as he showed her the picture and Zoe's eyes went wide.

"_That's Jenny! Why are they looking for her?!"_ Zoe thought.

"Looks like you know her. So, we have an agreement? You help us find her and we take you to the Doctor?" Adam asked and Zoe thought for a few minutes. Nodding, she placed the keypad away as Adam held out his hand. Taking his hand, they walked down the pavement when he heard someone call his name and set up a privacy block.

"_You ok, Brother?" _Alan thought as he felt the concern in his mind and blinked.

"_I've just found someone that may lead us to my brother's Jenny," _Adam thought.

"_That's great but why am I getting this vibe that everything isn't on the up and up?"_

"_I'm not sure but I think she's one of the people that are after my brother."_

"_Bugger, I think you should tell him."_

"_Ok," _Adam thought when he felt Alan drop the privacy block and he focused on Theta.

"_What's wrong?" _Theta thought as Adam felt the concern in his mind and Adam placed a privacy block up.

"_I found someone that might help us find our Jenny but I think she might be one of the people that want to kill you," _Adam thought and Theta sighed.

"_Take her with you and head for the vortex. We'll meet you there," _Theta thought then faded away and Adam blinked.

"You ok?" Zoe asked as he looked at her and saw something in her eyes. It was like she was worried about him and he nodded. They headed down the pavement until they came to Adam's TARDIS and she looked at it. "What is that?"

"That's our spaceship," Rose said as she opened the doors and led River inside. Adam placed Jamie down on the ground when he went inside and Zoe looked at the main room. Adam tried not to laugh as she walked around his TARDIS a few times then looked at him and he shrugged. Taking her hand, they went inside his TARDIS and the doors closed. The wind blew the litter around as a low humming sound filled the air and Adam's TARDIS vanished.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The Doctor watched the other TARDISes moving through the vortex while Alan stood next to him and typed on the keyboard. Nelak, Tara and Jenny stood on the other side of the console while they chatted to each other and Alan looked at the screen. A smiled spread across his face when he pushed the main lever and the TARDIS moved closer to Adam's TARDIS, almost crashing into it.

"_All right, who's the smart ass?" _Adam thought.

"_Wasn't me," _Jack thought.

"_I'm nowhere near you, Brother," _Theta thought.

"_Alan, where are you?" _Rose thought but he didn't answer.

"_Oi, this isn't vortex bumper cars, Asshole!" _Adam thought when Alan laughed in their heads and moved the TARDIS closer.

"_Then move! You're hogging the road!" _Alan teased.

"_Uncle Alan, please don't bump into us," _River thought when they felt her fear filling their minds and the Doctor leered at Alan. Not wanting to scare River or Jamie, he backed the TARDIS away from Adam's TARDIS and the Doctor sighed.

"You are such a child," the Doctor whispered and Alan shrugged, looking at the screen,

"_Uncle Alan?" _River thought and he set up a privacy block.

"_Yes?!" _Alan. thought

"_All the birds sing words…and the flowers croon…in the tiki tiki tiki tiki tiki room…"_

"_No, River, don't!"_

"_In the tiki tiki tiki tiki tiki room…in the tiki tiki tiki tiki tiki room…"_

"_No no no no no no no no!" _Alan thought but she kept singing the song.

"_It's a world of laughter…a world of tears…it's a world of hopes…and a world of fears…"_

"_No, please, not that, too!"_

"…_.it's a small world after all…it's a small world after all…" _River sang as he held his head, dropping to his knees.

"Make her stop! Make her stop! Make her stop! Make her stop! Make her stop!" Alan muttered as they looked at him and the Doctor knelt down, placing his hands on his shoulders. He knew that Alan had set up some mental blocks but if someone was strong enough they could break through them and Alan rocked back and forth on his legs.

"Make who stop?!" the Doctor asked with concern in his voice and tears trickled down Alan's face.

"River is singing the Tiki Room song and It's A Small World in my head!"

"Well, tell her that you're sorry for scaring her and she'll stop," the Doctor said, smiling and stood up.

"_River, I am so sorry! Please stop singing those songs! I'm begging you!" _Alan thought as she stopped singing and he rolled his eyes.

"_Aunt Rain told me to sing them because you scared me," _River thought and he softly growled.

"_Ah, should have known Booger Head had something to do with it," _Alan thought then lowered the privacy block. _"Rain, may I have a word with you in private?!"_

"_I'm a bit busy at that moment," _Rain thought.

"_Did you or did you not tell River to sing the Tiki Room song and It's A Small World because I scared her?"_

"_Yeah, I did. What are you going to do about it?!"_

"_For starters, I'm going to come over there and give you a wedgie then…"_

"_Knock it off, you two," _the Doctor thought when the screen beeped and he looked at the readings. Alan looked over the Doctor's shoulder while reading what was on the screen and hummed.

"_Brother, I might have something. I'm going to check it out," _Adam thought.

"_Just be careful. Remember, if there's any trouble..." _Theta thought and Adam sighed.

"_Run back to the TARDIS and get the hell out of there."_

"_Right!" _Theta thought as they watched Adam's TARDIS vanish and Alan looked at the Doctor.

"This sucks," Alan sighed.

"What does?" the Doctor asked.

"That he has to be so careful. I know that he and his Rose have the kids with them but don't you think he'd be better off being a Time Lord?"

"Well, Sarah Jane didn't want to become a Time Lady at first even though she's earned the right to be one. Do you really want him to change?"

"YES!"

"What about Rose? How would you tell them apart?"

"Oh, that's easy. My Rose is my love puppy and will come when I snap my fingers!"

"Really?!" the Doctor askle, arching one of his eyebrows.

"Yep!" Alan said, popping the "p" when the screen beeped and they looked at the screen.

"_Ok, I've got something. I'm going to check it out," _the Doctor thought and moved around the console, moving levers, turning switches and pushed buttons.

"_Be careful," _Rain thought as he sent his love to her mind and she sent her love back to him.

"_Aunt Rose, are you really Uncle Alan's love puppy?" _Jenny asked as Alan's eyes went wide and his mouth popped open.

"_Why do you want to know?" _Rose asked when Alan pulled the main lever and growled at Jenny.

"_Sorry, can't talk now. Have a missing girl to find!" _Alan thought as Rose's mind faded then walked to Jenny, locking eyes with her. She ran behind the Doctor as he folded his arms over his chest and glared at him. Sighing, Alan looked at the screens and Jenny headed for Nelak. She yelped when Alan playfully smacked her bottom and they smiled at each other while the rotor moved behind the glass.

Walking down the pavement, Jamie looked at the humanoids and aliens walking by and whistled Lady Godiva. Jenny had argued with Dok-Tor about letting Jamie going out on his own but he agreed with Dok-Tor that he would be all right. He had been to Lynxmin several times before and knew his way around the shops and docking bays. He walked onward when he went down an alleyway and looked at the paper lanterns that hung over the top of the doors. He walked to the stairs as he placed his hands on the railings and half ran up the stairs. Suddenly the stairs started swaying back and forth while his eyes lost focus and he slammed his hands on the step, closing his eyes.

"No, nae now!" Jamie growled as the world started spinning and a low ringing filled his ears. His heart slammed in his chest as he balled his hands into fists and tightened his muscles. The veins in his neck stuck out as he tried to regain control when the blackness filled his eyes and he slid to the step. A few minutes passed as he laid on the step then he opened his eyes and looked up at the sky. His head hurt and his ears rang as he slowly sat up and shook his head. A sense of fear filled him as he sat on the step and tried to figure out where he was. Slowly, he walked down the stairs then out of the alley when he saw the humanoids and aliens and brushed the hair out of his eyes. "Och, Doctor, where did you bring us this time?"

Shrugging, he took a few deep breathes then walked out of the alleyway and headed down the pavement.

"Where are we again?" Nelak asked while they walked down the sidewalk and Tara walked near the Doctor, holding his hand.

"This is the planet Lynxmin. It's the last refueling planets before the Filnnion system," the Doctor said when they walked by a stall that sold odd looking plush creatures and Alan picked up three pink ones that looked like a cat with three tails and orange eyes.

"Hey, Brother, think Doodle Bug, Elizabeth and Angel would like these?" Alan asked as the Doctor walked to him and looked at it. The plush cat like creatures had a sweet face and a red ribbon tied around the neck.

"They'll love 'em but I want to scan it first. Just in case there's something wrong with them," the Doctor said as he took the sonic screwdriver out and scanned them.

"Well?"

"They're clean," the Doctor said, placing the sonic screwdriver away and Alan went to pay for the plush creatures. The alien toy seller placed the plush creatures in blue boxes and asked if he wanted them gift wrapped and Alan nodded. He picked out paper with little swirls on it and a big pink bows and the alien nodded. After the gifts were placed in the bag, Alan walked to the others and they headed down the pavement. "Oh, Star, did you want one?"

"No, Daddy, but thanks for asking," Tara said.

"DOCTOR?!" a voice shouted as he turned around and blinked.

"I know that voice," the Doctor whispered.

"It's coming from that direction," Nelak said, pointing down the block and they headed down the pavement.

"DOCTOR, COME ON, WHERE ARE YOU?!" the voice shouted, getting closer.

"Brother, that sounds like…" Alan whispered when Jamie walked toward them and the Doctor's eyes went wide.

"Jamie," the Doctor whispered while his hearts sped up and Jamie stopped in front of them. He looked at them when he looked at Jenny and blinked.

"I ken you," Jamie said as he walked closer and she saw the lost look in his eyes.

"Are you all right?" Jenny asked softly and he blinked.

"Will you help me find him?"

"Help you find who?" Nelak asked, making Jamie look at him.

"The Doctor," Jamie said as the Doctor felt a bit dizzy and Alan placed his hand on his shoulder.

"_Why would he be looking for you?" _Alan thought after setting up a privacy block.

"_I don't think he's looking for me. I think he's looking for my counterpart," _the Doctor thought. After Alan dropped the privacy block, the Doctor reached out for Theta's mind as he felt it coming closer and sighed.

"_What's wrong?" _Theta thought.

"_Have you ever been to Lynxmin?"_

"_No, I haven't. Why?"_

"_There is someone here that's looking for you and it isn't your Jenny."_

"_Who is it?"_

"_Would you believe Jamie McCrimmon?"_

"_WHAT?!"_

"_Jamie McCrimmon is standing right in front of me and he is looking for the Doctor."_

"_You sure that it's him?"_

"_Looks and sounds just like him. Only difference is he's wearing jeans instead of a kilt."_

Jamie looked at the Doctor as he titled his head to one side and blinked. Suddenly his eyes started to blur as his heart slammed in his chest and his ears started ringing again. His head felt like it was going to explode as he shook his head and felt his stomach dropping to his feet. The blackness filled his eyes while he felt his body slipping to the ground and softly screamed in his head.

"Dad!" Jenny shouted, making him break communication with Theta. Looking down, the Doctor saw that Jamie was lying on the ground and he was unconscious.

"What happened?!" the Doctor asked, kneeling down next to Jamie and placed his hand on his chest. Jamie was breathing hard and fast as the Doctor checked his pulse then stroked Jamie's hair.

"One minute he was standing there then the next minute he was on his back," Alan said when the Doctor gently lifted Jamie off the ground and held him in his arms.

"_What's going on?!" _Theta thought as they felt the fear in his mind and the Doctor adjusted his hold on Jamie.

"_Jamie passed out. We're taking him back to my TARDIS. I know you want to know what's wrong with him but find your Jenny first," _the Doctor thought.

"_Why?"_

"_He recognized my Jenny. I don't know why but I think the two are related somehow. We'll meet you back in the vortex."_

"_Right," _Theta thought as his mind moved away and they looked at him.

"What now?" Alan asked.

"We're going to take him back to the TARDIS then meet up in the vortex," the Doctor said as they nodded and Jenny looked at Jamie.

"What did he mean when he said he knew me?" Jenny asked.

"I think he knows the other Jenny," the Doctor said and she stroked Jamie's hair.

"But who is he?" Nelak asked.

"Someone that should have died a long time ago," the Doctor whispered as they walked down the pavement and headed for the TARDIS.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Jack looked at the screens as the TARDISes floated in the vortex and he blinked. He felt a little lonely without Ianto but Ianto, Martha, Gwen and Mickey were busy doing Torchwood business and he wasn't able to come with him. Shrugging, Jack watched as one of the TARDISes move closer to Adam's TARDIS, nearly crashing into it, and his eyes went wide.

"_All right, who's the smart ass?" _Adam thought.

"_Wasn't me," _Jack thought.

"_I'm nowhere near you, Brother," _Theta thought.

"_Alan, where are you?" _Rose thought but he didn't answer.

"_Oi, this isn't vortex bumper cars, Asshole!" _Adam thought when Alan laughed in their heads and moved the TARDIS closer.

"_Then move! You're hogging the road!" _Alan teased.

"_Uncle Alan, please don't bump into us," _River thought when they felt her fear filling their minds and the TARDIS moved away from Alan's TARDIS.

"Asshole," whispered Jack as he checked the screens when one of the screens beeping and he looked at the screen.

"_Brother, I might have something. I'm going to check it out," _Adam thought.

"_Just be careful. Remember, if there's any trouble..." _Theta thought and Adam sighed.

"_Run back to the TARDIS and get the hell out of there."_

"_Right!" _Theta thought as they watched Adam's TARDIS vanish and Jack checked the screens.

"That must suck," Awinita said.

"What does?" Mingxia asked.

"That Adam can't just go places like we can."

"Theta doesn't want him to get hurt," Frankie said, looking at the screen.

"I guess but it still sucks," Awinita said when they suddenly felt fear coming from Alan and they looked at each other. It faded as they heard Rain laughing in their heads and Jack shrugged.

"_Mind telling us what's so funny?" _Jack thought.

"_I was just messing with my little snot of a brother," _Rain thought.

"_She…River…They…" _Alan thought.

"They what?" Jack asked and Awinita shrugged.

"_Rain, may I have a word with you in private?!"_

'_I'm a bit busy at that moment," _Rain thought.

"_Did you or did you not tell River to sing the Tiki Room song and It's A Small World because I scared her?"_

"_Yeah, I did. What are you going to do about it?!"_

'_For starters, I'm going to come over there and give you a wedgie then…"_

"_Knock it off, you two," _the Doctor thought while Jack laughed and rolled his eyes. Suddenly the screens beeped and Jack looked at the screen.

"_Ok, I've got something. I'm going to check it out," _the Doctor thought when his TARDIS vanished and Jack checked the readings. For the third time the screens beeped and he looked at the screens.

"Is it me or is Theta's daughter in three different locations?" Jack asked and they checked the readings.

"It sure looks like it," Mingxia said.

"_All right, it looks like I got something now. I'm going to go look," _Jack thought and pushed the buttons, moved the levers and flipped the switches.

"_Be careful, Jack," _Rain thought.

"_Why? If I get killed, I'll just come back to life," _Jack teased.

"But we don't want to die," Awinita said, slapping his arm.

"_Would any of you be upset if Awinita and Mingxia get hurt and have to regenerate?" _Jack thought.

"_Yes!" _Theta, Rain, Rose, Jenny and Donna thought.

"_And I'd be pissed if you accidentally got Frankie hurt," _Theta thought.

"Ooooop, sorry, Frankie, I forgot about you," Jack teased and she flipped him off.

"_Ok, I'll be careful with them!" _Jack thought as he pulled the main lever and Dex' TARDIS left the vortex.

The smoke floated around the room as the music pulsated in the air and the lights flashes in bright colors. Several young females, both human and humanoid, danced in the metal cages and most of them were naked. The bartender glanced around at the humans, humanoids and aliens sitting at the bar and his fingers slid to the laser blaster in the holster on his left hip, making them look down at their drinks. They knew that he didn't like them looking at his girls for very long and had seen him blast the brains out of someone if they had. The doors to the right slammed open when Dok-Tor walked into the room and smiled when the music stopped and everyone looked at him.

"Don't stop on my account," Dok-Tor said as he walked toward the bar and several of the humans, humanoids and aliens sitting at the bar dived off the stools and ran for the back tables. Dok-Tor snorted as he sat on the stool and the bartender looked at him. The bartender was a tall man, around six and a half feet tall, and long blonde hair fell over his broad shoulders like a thick mane. His blue eyes shimmered in the dim light and a gold nose ring dangled from his left nostril. He was wearing a black body armor vest and his arms were sculpted in tight muscles. He squinted at Dok-Tor when he reached for a tall glass and filled it with a brown liquid, sliding the glass to him.

"Where are the kids?" the bartender asked, looking around for Zoe, Jenny and Jamie.

"They're on a hunt," Dok-Tor said, sipping on the liquid and glanced over at a half naked girl with blue skin and purple hair doing a very erotic dance in the cage to his right.

"Who's the mouse?"

"Ever hear of…the Doctor?" Dok-Tor whispered and the bartender drew his laser and pointed it in Dok-Tor's face.

"Get out!" the bartender shouted as the music stopped and the others looked at them.

"Easy, Mate, I was just asking," Dok-Tor said not only to him but the others and the music started again. He looked at the bartender but he hadn't lowered the laser blaster and Dok-Tor reached up, lowering it for him.

"You are out of your mind if you think you can take out the Doctor. That is one psychotic nutter. From the stories I've heard, he blew up his own home world for the fun of it," the bartender said while Dok-Tor sipped on the liquid.

"All the more reason to put him down," Dok-Tor said while the girl he was looking at did a move that made the red lens flex in and out and his jeans grew tight.

"Oi, that's enough! She's into real men not tinker toys!" the bartender growled when Dok-Tor grabbed the front of the bartender's shirt and slammed him into the bar, making him grunt.

"This tinker toy could rip the beating heart out of your chest and make you eat it before you die," Dok-Tor growled, going face to face with him and the bartender loudly gulped. Pushing him away, Dok-Tor stood up when he walked to the cage and the girl looked at him. The red lens flicked in and out as she smiled at him and he wiggled his finger for her to come closer. Kneeling down, she looked at him when he slid his hand into the cage and ran a finger along the space in between her breasts and she shivered. He moved his finger lower until it came to the top of the silk skirt she was wearing and she glanced over at the bar. Moving his head slowly, Dok-Tor saw that the bartender had his blaster pointed at him and Dok-Tor sighed, rolling his eye. "All right, if that's the way you want it."

Jack led the way as Awinita, Mingxia and Frankie walked behind him and they looked around. The streets were covered in litter while hover cars moved by them and one or two barely dressed women asked if Jack wanted to come inside with them. He would just shake his head and give them a big smile and Awinita rolled her eyes. They headed down the pavement when the sound of screaming filled the air and they ran down the pavement. Jack had taken his gun out of his pocket while people came running toward them and some of them were bleeding.

"What happened?!" Jack asked to a man coming down the pavement and the alien he was holding was missing what Jack figured was its hand. The man just kept going as they moved through the crowd then came to the bar and the sound of laser fire filled the air. Standing on either side of the door, they looked at Jack as he counted to three and darted inside the bar.

"Stay here," Awinita whispered to Frankie and she nodded. Mingxia and Awinita came inside the bar when Jack flew toward them and crashed to the floor. Awinita knelt down as she checked to see if Jack was alive but didn't feel a pulse and saw the nasty laser burn on his chest.

"_What happened to Jack? I can't feel his mind," _Alan thought.

"_Someone shot him. He's dead," _Awinita thought.

"_Oh, I thought it was something serious," _Alan thought and Awinita tried to not smile. Mingxia felt sick at the sight of the bleeding bodies on the floor, lying across tables, sitting in the metal cages and hanging over the railings that led to the upstairs and the blood covered the floor.

"How's Jack" Mingxia whispered.

"He's dead," Awinita whispered when she heard the sounds of someone coming closer and they looked to the left, seeing Dok-Tor walking toward them.

"Sorry about that," Dok-Tor said as he looked at them and the red lens flexed in and out.

"Mind telling us who you are?" Jack asked as Awinita helped him sit up and Dok-Tor blinked.

"You're alive?!" Dok-Tor asked as Jack smiled at him then looked at the large hole in his shirt.

"Oh, man, this was my favorite shirt," Jack whispered and Awinita gently smacked the back of his head.

"Why aren't you dead?!" Dok-Tor asked as Awinita and Mingxia helped Jack to his feet and Jack gently rubbed the sore spot on his chest.

"Hunh? Oh, that, it's a trade secret. I'm Jack, by the way. Captain Jack Harkness," Jack said, holding his hand out and Dok-Tor looked at it.

"Dok-Tor," Dok-Tor said and they looked at him.

"_Did he say his name was Doctor?" _Awinita thought.

"_I think it was more like Doc-tor," _Mingxia thought.

"Nice to meet you," Jack said, giving him a big smile then looked at the bodies. "So, what happened here?"

"I got mad," Dok-Tor said.

"_If this is what happens when he's angry, what's he like when he's happy?!" _Jack thought as they tried not to smile and Jack looked around for his gun. He saw it near one of the tables as Dok-Tor followed his eyes and half growled.

"Ah, no need for that, Big Guy, just seeing where it landed," Jack said, holding his hands up with his palms facing him.

"_Care to guess why the local law enforcement agencies aren't here?"_ Mingxia thought.

"_My guess is there isn't one," _Awinita thought.

"Move," Dok-Tor said as he headed toward the door and Jack stood in front of him.

"Look, I know you'll kill me again if I don't move but we really need to ask you a question," Jack said and Dok-Tor glared at him.

"What do you want?" Dok-Tor asked and reached for his laser blaster as Jack slowly reached into his pocket and removed the picture of Jenny, showing it to him.

"We're looking for her," Jack said s the red lens flickered and Dok-Tor took the picture from Jack.

"Pretty. What is she to you?"

"She's the daughter of a friend of mine. Have you seen her?"

"No," Dok-Tor said as he pushed Jack to one side and headed for the door. They watched him leave while Jack picked his gun off the floor and placed it in his pocket. They left the bar as Frankie walked to them and watched Dok-Tor walking down the pavement.

"Who was that?!" Frankie asked.

"The guy that did that," Jack said as she went to look inside the bar but he stopped her and shook his head. "You don't want to see that."

"What do we do now, Jack?" Mingxia asked.

"I suggest we tail him. He had this odd look when he saw Jenny's picture."

"You think he knows where she is?" Awinita asked.

"Either that or he knows someone that does," Jack said then headed down the pavement and they followed him. Dok-Tor kept a few steps ahead of them when he went around a corner and stood against the wall. He listened while the footsteps came closer when he drew his laser and stepped out from around the corner, pointing the laser at them.

"You really got a death wish," Dok-Tor said and Jack smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I do. Now, why don't you be a good, uh, whatever you are and tell us where we can find this young lady," Jack said as he showed him Jenny's picture again.

"I don't know," Dok-Tor said.

"_Jack, I need you to come back to the TARDIS," _the Doctor thought and Jack blinked.

"_I'm a tad busy at the moment," _Jack thought, looking at the laser pointed at his nose.

"_Well, drop whatever you're doing and get back here. We have another mystery on our hands."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

'_It appears that one of my counterpart's old companions is alive but unconscious in my med bay and I need help figuring out how he got here."_

"_Does this companion have a name?"_

"_His name is Jamie McCrimmon."_

"What kind of a name is McCrimmon?" Jack whispered.

"Did you say McCrimmon?" Dok-Tor asked.

"Yeah, I did, it mean something to you?"

"No."

"Sure it did! Who is he?"

"He's no one. Now leave me alone!" Dok-Tor shouted as he turned and Jack thought for a few minutes.

"He's been hurt."

"So?"

"Don't you care?"

"No."

"She might," Jack said, running in front of him and held up Jenny's picture. "I bet they're close and she would be really pissed at you if you didn't tell her."

"_Jack, what is going on? I need you back here…NOW!" _the Doctor thought.

"_Hold on. I think I might have found someone that will tell us where Theta' Jenny is. He also knows McCrimmon," _Jack thought.

"_Then get him to your TARDIS and bring him here!"_

"_That's the plan!"_

Jack looked at Dok-Tor while he pictured the wheels in his mind turning and Dok-Tor sighed, placing the laser in the holster.

"Where is he?" Dok-Tor asked and Jack beamed.

"He's with a friend of mine. Just come with me and my friends and we'll take you to him," Jack said, pointing to Awinita, Mingxia and Frankie and Dok-Tor nodded. Jack led the way as they headed for Dex' TARDIS when they stopped in front of it and Dok-Tor looked at it.

"What the hell is that?"

"It's our ship. She may look small on the outside but, believe me, she got the power to get us to where we have to go!" Jack said as he opened the doors and Dok-Tor looked inside. Walking slowly up the ramp, he looked around while they followed him and Jack closed and locked the doors. He walked to the console while Dok-Tor sat down on the captain's chair and Jack, Mingxia and Awinita pushed the buttons, moved the levers and flipped the switches and Frankie looked at Dok-Tor. He growled at her as she moved to Jack and Jack slid an arm around her, pulling her close.

"_Doc, we're on our way," _Jack thought as he pulled the main lever and Dex' TARDIS hummed around them.

"_Did you have any trouble convincing that guy to come with you?' _the Doctor thought.

"_You wound me! Of course he came with us. We'll be home in a few shakes."_

"_Do you think he'll help us?"_ the Doctor thought as Jack glanced at Dok-Tor and sighed.

"_He might but I don't think it'll come cheap," _Jack thought as he gave Dok-Tor a smile and Dok-Tor growled. Sighing, Jack looked at the screens as Dex' TARDIS headed for the vortex and the rotor moved behind the glass.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Theta pushed some of the buttons on the console as he felt Alan's TARDIS humming inside his head and smiled. She whispered jokes in his mind as he tried not to laugh and realized she was just as free spirited as Alan was. Looking at the screen, he saw a TARDIS moving toward Adam's TARDIS and it nearly crashed into it.

"_All right, who's the smart ass?'_" Adam thought.

"_Wasn't me," _Jack thought.

"_I'm nowhere near you, Brother," _Theta thought.

"_Alan, where are you?" _Rose thought but he didn't answer.

"_Oi, this isn't vortex bumper cars, Asshole!" _Adam thought when Alan laughed in their heads and moved the TARDIS closer.

"_Then move! You're hogging the road!" _Alan teased.

"_Uncle Alan, please don't bump into us," _River thought when they felt her fear filling their minds and the TARDIS moved back.

"Does he always do things like that?" Theta asked, looking at the screens.

"Yeah, but we love him anyway," Rain said as he looked at her and saw why the Doctor loved her so much. There was unconditional love in her dark eyes and he sighed. He wondered if he could have a relationship like they had with Frankie when Rain patted his back and gave him a smile. Suddenly the screen beeped as he looked at the reading and typed on the keyboard.

"_Brother, I might have something. I'm going to check it out," _Adam thought.

"_Just be careful. Remember, if there's any trouble..." _Theta thought and Adam sighed.

"_Run back to the TARDIS and get the hell out of there."_

"_Right!" _Theta thought and they watched Adam's TARDIS vanish. Donna saw the concern in his face as she tapped him and he looked at her.

"He'll be fine," Donna said and he felt his hearts aching. He missed his Donna so much but knew he couldn't risk telling his Donna about what they had shared and the thought of telling her and her dying made him shiver. "Are you all right?"

"Yep," Theta said when they felt the fear in Alan's mind and he looked at Rain, who was smiling.

"_Mind telling us what's so funny?" _Jack thought.

"_I was just messing with my little snot of a brother," _Rain thought.

"_She…River…They…" _Alan thought.

"What is he talking about?" Theta asked.

"Alan has had the terrible pleasure of having to repeatedly listen to It's A Small World and the Tiki Bird song from the Tiki Room in Disneyworld over and over the last few months. I told River to sing them because he scared her," Rain said.

"Ah!" Theta said, nodding and loving the silliness of the Doctor's family.

"_Rain, may I have a word with you in private?!"_ Alan thought.

"_I'm a bit busy at that moment," _Rain thought.

"_Did you or did you not tell River to sing the Tiki Room song and It's A Small World because I scared her?"_

"_Yeah, I did. What are you going to do about it?!"_

"_For starters, I'm going to come over there and give you a wedgie then…"_

"_Knock it off, you two," _the Doctor thought and Theta laughed when the screen beeped and he looked at the screen.

"_Ok, I've got something. I'm going to check it out," _the Doctor thought when his TARDIS vanished and Theta checked the readings. The screens beeped for a third time as he frowned and wondered how his Jenny could be in three different places at the same time.

"_All right, it looks like I got something now. I'm going to go look," _Jack thought.

"_Be careful, Jack," _Rain thought.

"_Why? If I get kill, I'll just come back to life," _Jack teased.

"That's true," Rose said.

"What about Awinita and Mingxia?" Donna asked.

"_Would any of you be upset if Awinita and Mingxia get hurt and have to regenerate?" _Jack thought.

"_Yes!" _Theta, Rain, Rose and Donna thought.

"_And I'd be pissed if you accidentally got Frankie hurt," _Theta thought.

"_Ok, I'll be careful with them!" _Jack thought as Dex' TARDIS vanished and Theta shook his head, softly laughing. Suddenly the screen beeped as he looked at the reading and blinked.

"What?" Theta asked and double checked the readings. "This doesn't make sense. How can my Jenny be in four different places at the same time?"

"Are you sure that the readings are correct?" Rose asked and he nodded. They started pushing buttons, flicking levers and turning switches while the rotor moved behind the glass and Alan's TARDIS left the vortex.

"_ARE YOU OUT OF YOU MIND?!" Jenny shouted after Dok-Tor had told her that Jamie had left the ship to go look for the Doctor._

''_Watch your tone, Missy!" Dok-Tor shouted, flexing his fingers toward his laser._

"_Did you forget that Jamie is sick?! What if he has an attack?"_

"_If he can't pull his weight around here then he is of no use to me! Besides, he said he wanted to go!"_

"_You should have talked him out of it!"_

"_Just do your job!"_

"_Or, what, you'll leave me on some mud hole out in the middle of nowhere?! If you were my dad…"_

"_Don't start that again! If he was the saint you paint him out to be, how come you're not with him?!"_

"_Because he thinks I'm dead!"_

"_Well, all the more reason to do what I say," Dok-Tor said with a crazy grin and she sighed._

Jenny stood against the wall while she thought about her conversation with Dok-Tor and knew he was right.

Why wasn't she with her dad?

Did he really think she was dead?

How could he not know that she was alive?

Was he dead?

Was that the reason he hadn't come looking for her?

What about Donna?

Was she still with him?

Was she dead?

These were questions that she has asked herself over the past eight years.

That was something else that she noticed.

In those eight years, she still looked like she did when she stepped out of that machine.

Did that mean she didn't age?

Sighing, she gently pushed off the wall then walked down the pavement and headed for the address that Dok-Tor had given her. She walked by the humans, humanoids and aliens when she stopped and three figures walked toward her.

The first figure was a man, around six and a half feet tall, and he had long greasy black hair, which was tied back with a black cord. He was wearing a black sleeveless t-shirt, tucked into a pair of tight jeans, and black leather boots covered his feet. The t-shirt clung to his chest muscles and tight stomach and his arms were sculpted in tight muscles.

The second figure was humanoid, around five feet and seven inches tall, and his skin was covered in oily green and yellow scales. His eyes were yellow and the black pupil nearly split them in two. Stringy black hair covered his head and a forked tongue slid in and out of the slit he had for a mouth. Sharp talons curved down from his fingers and a long tail wrapped one of his legs. His body was muscular and lean and he had webbing between his fingers and toes. A pair of ragged jeans clung to his hips and a pair of sandals were on his feet.

The third figure was tall, around six feet in height, and stood on four thin legs. It had an exoskeleton made of bone and long thin arms dangled from lean shoulders. A thin neck held up an almond shaped head and large black eyes blinked at her. Two slit made up the nose and a slit made up the mouth and long sharp talons curved down from long lean fingers.

"Evening Boys," Jenny said, nodding her head and the first figure walked to her.

"Where's your keeper?" the first figure asked.

"He's not here."

"You here on your own then?" the second figure asked.

"Yep," Jenny said, popping the "p" and the third figure made soft clicking noises, titling its head to one side.

"He wants to know where your man is."

"He's around," Jenny said, hoping that they believed her about Jamie being with her and the second figure walked closer. He ran his finger along her chin when he moved closer and sniffed her.

"Why don't I believe you?"

"You want to take that chance?" Jenny asked when something moved on the roof of the building and they looked up.

"He's on the roof!" the first figure shouted when Jenny ran down the pavement and he growled. "Get her!"

Jenny ran down the pavement as she heard the screams coming from behind her and ran faster. Her hearts slammed in her chest as she kept running then ducked into an alleyway then stopped and looked at what was to her right. Alan's TARDIS sat in the shadows as she walked closer and placed her hand on the wood of the doors and blinked.

"What?" Jenny asked.

Theta checked the screens while Donna, Rain and Rose waited for him to say something when he walked to the doors and took the golden key out of his pocket. He unlocked the doors when he opened them and felt his hearts leap in his chest. His hearts sped up while he looked at Jenny and her eyes went wide.

"Dad!" Jenny shouted as she jumped at him and wrapped her arms and legs around his body, hugging him. Theta nearly fell to the floor as he felt warm tears trickling down his neck and he slowly wrapped his arms around her. He carried her to the captain's chair as he sat her down but she didn't want to let go of him and he gently removed her arms and legs, kneeling on the floor. He was totally stunned as he looked at her and she reached out and touched his hair. He didn't say a word as she smiled at him then saw Donna and stood up.

"Donna!" Jenny said as she ran to her and hugged her. Donna looked at Theta as he nodded and she hugged Jenny back. Jenny let go while the Doctor stood up and walked to her. She watched as he placed his fingers against her temples and she felt him slowly entering her mind. The tears dribbled down his cheeks as he smiled at her and she wiped his eyes with her finger. He fell to his knees as he hugged her waist and she stroked his hair. He stood up as he smiled then turned to Rain and Rose and held Jenny close to him.

"Rose? Rain? I would like you to meet my daughter!" Theta said as they came closer and Jenny looked at them.

"Who are they?" Jenny asked.

"Well, Rain is the wife of my counterpart from another dimension and Rose is…"

"The one that you lost?" Jenny asked. She knew she shared some of his memories and Rose was the one that burned brighter than the rest.

"Yes and no. See, she's from the same dimension as Rain."

"So she isn't your Rose?"

"No, I'm not," Rose said.

"What are you doing here?"

"We're looking for you," Theta said softly and Jenny felt like she was going to faint.

He had been looking for her?

"Really?" Jenny asked and he nodded, kissing her cheek and placed his forehead against hers.

"I am so sorry. If I had known…"

"Why didn't you know I was alive?"

"I think it's because we never bonded. See, my people are telepathic and our minds are linked so we can hear each other's thoughts and feel each other."

"And I died before we could bond?"

"Yep," Theta said and the tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Did you really want me to come with you?"

"I think I told you that," Theta teased as they smiled at each other and he tapped the tip of his finger against the tip of her nose.

"_Um, I hate to break up this heartwarming moment but did you forget that she wants to kill you?" _Donna thought as he looked at her and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Jenny asked and he moved back a bit.

"We need to talk," Theta said as he took her hand and they left the room, heading for the kitchen.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Jack eyed Dok-Tor while he sat on the captain's chair and Jack sighed, pushing the buttons. He wasn't sure if he could trust Dok-Tor and began wondering if bringing him onboard Dex' TARDIS was a good idea.

"_Jack?" _the Doctor thought as Jack blinked and looked at the screen, setting up a privacy block.

"_What's up, Doc? Oh, shit, I always wanted to say that!" _Jack teased.

"_Very funny, where are you?"_

"_I'm in the vortex,"_ Jack thought as he saw Adam's TARDIS on the screen and pushed the buttons.

"_Is anyone else there?"_

"_Adam and his family just arrived."_

"_Good, I want you two to stay right there. I'm going to contact my counterpart and tell him to join us."_

"_What should I do about my…guest?"_

"_Are they causing trouble?"_

"_No, but he did take out an entire bar because he got mad."_

"_And you're just letting him roam around Dex' TARDIS?!"_

"_No, he's just sitting here staring at me."_

"_Keep an eye on him. I have to go," _the Doctor thought as his mind faded and Jack sighed, looking at Dok-Tor.

"Right," Jack whispered, going back to looking at the screens and frowned.

Adam watched the rotor moving behind the glasses as the music played softly in the background and he gently moved his head back and forth. Rose thought having Zoe roaming around Adam's TARDIS was a bad idea so she took her to the living room and they were watching a movie with the children. Adam hummed when he saw one of the TARDISes on the screen and frowned, wondering which TARDIS it was.

"_Hey, Worm Food, where are you?" _Alan thought as Adam laughed and rolled his eyes.

"_I'm in the vortex, Ass Wipe," _Adam thought.

"_Do you two mind setting up a privacy block? Jamie just asked what an ass wipe is," _ Rose thought as Alan set up a privacy block and Adam looked at the screen.

"_What's up?" _Adam thought as he wondered why Alan was contacting him and typed on the keyboard.

"_The guy we found while looking for your Jenny is in bad shape," _Alan thought.

"_What happened to him?"_

"_We don't know. We're taking him to our TARDIS and Brother wants you to wait until we get back so we all can figure out what's going on."_

"_But we have someone that might know where our Jenny is. Maybe she knows your guy, too.'_

"_Hope she's not like the guy that Jack has on his TARDIS."_

"_What's wrong with him?"_

"_Jack said he took out an entire bar because he was pissed off."_

"_And Jack brought him with him?!"_

"_Yep, in fact you should be seeing Dex' TARDIS on your screen."_

"_I see him. Want me to contact him?"_

"_Nah, just stay where you are, we'll be there in a bit."_

"_Right," _Alan thought when he felt Alan drop the privacy block then fade and Adam looked at the screens. Suddenly he had the feeling like he was being watched when someone tugged on his jeans and he looked down, seeing Jamie standing next to him.

"Daddy, River won't let me watch Cars," Jamie said and Adam picked him up and held him in his arms. Adam rocked him while they watched the rotor move behind the glasses and Adam wondered who it was that Alan and the Doctor had found.

Rose and Rain looked at the screens while Donna paced back and forth and they could feel the concern and anger in her mind. She started to leave the room when Rain called to her and she stopped, turning to look at her.

"Where are you going?" Rain said.

"Someone's got to make sure he hasn't been smeared all over the walls," Donna said.

"I think the TARDIS would tell us if something had happened," Rose said.

"Just the same, I'm going to check on them," Donna said as she left the room and headed down the hallway, hoping that Theta was all right.

Jenny sat at the table while Theta poured the hot water into the mugs then placed the tea pot on the counter. Walking to the table, he placed the mug in front of Jenny then sat down and held the other mug in his hands. She watched him sip the tea for a few minutes then place the mug on the table and sat back in the chair. He had showed her around Alan's TARDIS before they came to the kitchen and she was amazed how so much could fit in such a small ship. He told her about what happened to him and his TARDIS, meeting the Doctor and his family, and the Jenny from the other dimension and she was a bit jealous of her. He then told her about their Donna and what happened and she placed her elbows on the table, reaching out for his hand. He took her hand as he wrapped his fingers around his and sighed.

"There's no way that you can't heal Donna?" Jenny asked.

"No, though I was thinking of asking my counterpart how he was able to heal his Donna," Theta said, with a small smile. "Imagine two universes with Donna as a Time Lady."

"And what is wrong with that, Martian Boy?" Donna asked as she came into the kitchen and they looked at her.

"Um, this is a private conversation," Theta said as she walked to the refrigerator and opened the door.

"Just getting a soda," Donna said as she walked to him and ruffled his hair. They watched her leave as he laughed then shrugged and Jenny giggled.

Donna walked into the control room while Rose and Rain looked at her and she sipped on the soda.

"Is he all right?" Rose said.

"He's still alive," Donna said.

"I think we're wrong about his Jenny. If she wanted to kill him, she would have done it the moment she saw him," Rain said.

"That's true," Rose said.

"And they were just chatting away just like our Doctor and Jenny," Donna said.

"I hope, for his sake, that she isn't playing him by acting like she is really happy to see him only to turn on him," Rain said.

"She better not," Donna said. Even though Theta wasn't her Doctor, Donna felt herself feeling protective of Theta and knew that she would bitch slap anyone that would try to hurt him.

"_Latara?' _the Doctor thought and she felt the worry in his mind.

"_Yes?' _Rain thought.

"_Where is my counterpart?"_

"_He's in the kitchen. Is something wrong?"_

"_Just be prepared to return to the vortex," _the Doctor thought then faded away and they looked at each other.

"Now what's going on?" Donna asked as Rain shrugged and Donna sipped on the soda.

"What about Rose?" Jenny asked.

"What about her?" Theta asked.

"If Rain is his/your wife, is Rose all alone?"

"Oh, no, she's married."

"Who did she marry?" Jenny askedand Theta tried to figure out how to explain Alan and Adam to her. Thinking for a few minutes, he told her about regeneration and what happened when he went from his ninth life to this life and the fight with the leader of The Sycorax. Jenny looked at his right hand as he wiggled his fingers and she laughed. He then told her about Davros and the daleks and being shot. She gasped as he told her about him dying then placing the energy into his severed hand and how it was changed into a clone of him, with a little help from Donna, and that clone married Rose after he had left them on another world in another dimension. "She married his/your clone?"

"Yep."

"Did that happen here as well?"

"Yep."

"I have a little brother?"

"Well, more like an uncle. That's what Alan is to the other Jenny."

"His name's Alan?"

"And your uncle is called Adam."

"And Rose is married to him?"

"Yep, and they have two kids. River is seven and Jamie is four."

"And they're my…cousins?"

"Right, now can I ask you something? Why did you become a bounty hunter?"

"It wasn't my idea," Jenny said as a plate of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies appeared on the table and she took one. "See, I wandered around, looking for adventure, until I came to this space station. I just arrived when I met this really nice guy and he was totally lost. We got lost together and I met his sister and their captain. We chatted a bit when the captain spotted this alien they had been looking for and I helped capture it. The captain was really impressed and asked me to join his crew."

"But you KILL people!" Theta said with anger in his eyes.

"No, I don't. Here," Jenny said as she reached for her laser and slid it across the table toward him. Theta looked at the laser while he pressed his thumb on the setting buttons and blinked.

"This is a Gemini Six Stunner," Theta said, sliding the laser back to her.

"It's one of the best stun lasers in the universe. See, the guy that introduced me to my captain uses one and taught me that it's better to stun a prey then kill them. It also comes in handy when someone is chasing you," Jenny said with a smile and placed the laser back in the holster.

"So, you have never killed anyone?"

"There was that one time," Jenny sighed and he saw the regret in her eyes. "We were chasing this prey…"

"Don't say that."

"Sorry, there was cliff and I took aim and fired. How was I to know they would fall to their death when they fell off that cliff? I was crushed," Jenny said when he reached out and she took his hand. Standing up, he moved her closer as he held her and rubbed her back. She felt safe in his arms as she listened to his hearts beating and looked up at him. "Dad, will you help me with something?"

"What is it?" Theta asked as he let go and she reached into her pocket and removed the keypad. She typed on the keypad when the picture of Theta in his fifth life appeared on the screen and she showed it to him.

"This is the guy we're looking for. He's calling himself The Doctor and, according to this, he's dangerous," said Jenny while he looked at the picture and sighed. Suddenly he felt the confusion in the Doctor's mind when he closed his eyes and concentrated on him.

"_What's wrong?" _Theta thought.

"_Have you ever been to Lynxmin?" _the Doctor thought.

"_No, I haven't. Why?"_

"_There is someone here that's looking for you and it isn't Jenny."_

"_Who is it?"_

"_Would you believe Jamie McCrimmon?"_

"_WHAT?!"_

"_Jamie McCrimmon is standing right in front of me and he is looking for the Doctor."_

"_You sure that it's him?"_

"_Looks and sounds just like him. Only difference is he's wearing jeans instead of a kilt."_

"Dad, what's wrong?" Jenny asked as he placed his finger to his lips and hushed her. He then felt fear and worry in the Doctor's mind and frowned.

"_What's going on?!" _Theta thought.

"_Jamie passed out. We're taking him back to the TARDIS. I know you want to know what's wrong with him but find Jenny first," _the Doctor thought.

"_Why?"_

"_He recognized my Jenny. I don't know why but I think the two are related somehow. We'll meet you back in the vortex."_

"_Right," _Theta thought as the Doctor's mind moved away and looked at Jenny.

"Tell me something. Do you know a Jamie McCrimmon?" Theta asked.

"Yes, I do. Why?" Jenny asked and he saw the fear in his eyes.

"Some friends found him and he's been hurt. We need to leave right away," Theta said as he took Jenny's hand and they left the kitchen, heading for the control room. A few minutes later Alan's TARDIS vanished and the papers blew around the alleyway.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Theta looked at the screen while Jenny stood next to him and he slid his hand on top of hers, making her smile. Seeing the other three TARDISes floating in the vortex, Theta felt the minds of the others and smiled.

"_Brother, are you ok? Your mind's all jumbled," _Adam thought.

"_Well, that's because I found my Jenny," _Theta thought, hearing everyone gasp in his head.

"_Congratulations!" _the Doctor thought.

"_Where is she?" _Jack asked.

"_Standing right next to me," _Theta thought.

"_Hold it. I thought she wanted to kill you." _Alan thought.

"_Yes, she did but it turns out that it's not ME me she wants to kill."_

"_What do you mean not YOU you?" _Awinita thought.

"_I'll explain once we come onboard."_

"_Speaking of that, which TARDIS is going first?" _Jack thought.

"_I need to go first. My Jenny wants to see the Jamie you have in the med bay."_

"_Why does she need to see him?" _Rose thought.

"_I'm not sure but I think they're…involved,"_

"_You mean he's her boyfriend?" _Mingxia thought.

"_Yep, so can I go first?"_

"_Sure, just let me put the shields down," _the Doctor thought. A few minutes later, the shields went down as Alan's TARDIS appeared in the storage closet and Theta took Jenny's hand. Heading for the doors, Theta opened the doors and they walked out of Alan's TARDIS.

"Where are we?" Jenny asked, looking around.

"Remember those other TARDISes on the screen?" Theta asked and she nodded. "Well, we're in the one that belongs to my counterpart."

Nodding, they left the storage closet as Rain led the way and they headed for the control room. They walked inside the room but the Doctor, Alan, Nelak and Jenny weren't there and Rain frowned.

"_Love, where are you?" _Rain thought.

"_We're in the med bay. Alan and I just got Jamie stabilized. We'll be there in a bit," _the Doctor thought.

"They're in the med bay," Rain said and Theta nodded. A few minutes later, the Doctor, Alan, Nelak and Jenny walked into the room as Alan and the Doctor walked to them and the Doctor held his hand out.

"Hello," the Doctor said as she shook his hand then saw Alan snuggling with Rose and smiled.

"You must be Alan," Jenny said and he smiled at her.

"Yep, and this is my super snuggly wife, Rose," Alan said and Rose rolled her eyes.

"We've met," Rose said as she pushed him off her and he frowned, looking hurt.

"_Hey, Doc, who's turn is it?" _Jack thought.

"_It's Adam's turn," _the Doctor thought.

"_How come he goes next?"_

"_Because I'm trying to figure out where to put Dex' TARDIS so your…guest doesn't see too much."_

"_How about just parking her in the control room?" _Adam thought.

"_Because I think it's about to get really crowded in here," _Alan teased and Adam laughed. The sound of the engines from Adam's TARDIS filled the air as Jenny looked around and Theta gently squeezed her arm.

"It's just my brother's TARDIS," Theta whispered and she nodded. A few minutes later, Adam, Rose and the children walked into the control room and Zoe, who was wearing a blindfold, was in between Rose and Adam.

"_Thought this would be a good idea," _Adam thought as Theta nodded and Jenny looked at Zoe.

"That's Jamie's sister," Jenny whispered as Theta let go of her and walked to Zoe.

"Can I take this off now?" Zoe asked when Theta gently removed the blindfold and she blinked a few times until her eyes focused. "Who are you?"

"That's my dad," Jenny said with a smile and Zoe ran to her.

"Jenny, where are we?"

"We're on his ship," Jenny said, pointing to Theta and Zoe looked at him then at Alan then at Adam then at the Doctor and frowned.

"Why is there four of him?"

"He's my dad from another dimension and those two are, um, is it ok if I call you two clones?" Jenny asked and Alan sighed while Adam rolled his eyes.

"Well, normally we say that we're the younger twin brother but go ahead," Alan said and Adam nodded.

"Daddy, she looks like Jenny!" Jamie said as Adam picked Jamie up and Jenny smiled at him.

"You must be Jamie," Jenny said, smiling.

"How did you know?"

"Well, my dad said that his…that his brother had two children and one of them was Jamie."

"And I'm River!" River said, smiling.

"And that's Mummy. Her name is Rose," Jamie said, pointing to Rose.

"Pleased to meet you," Jenny said, nodding.

"_Hey, can I come in now?" _Jack thought.

"_Yes, Jack, you can come in now. I want you to blindfold your…guest first," _the Doctor thought.

"_Ok, but if you hear a squishing sound, followed by my mind winking out, it means he killed me," _Jack thought as the Doctor sighed and they heard the sound of Dex' TARDIS and Zoe looked at the ceiling.

"What was that?" Zoe asked.

"It was just one of their ships landing," Jenny said. After as short wait, they watched Jack, Mingxia, Awinita and Frankie walk into the room and Jack led Dok-Tor toward the others.

"_Now that is one scary dude," _Adam thought and Alan nodded. Jack stopped Dok-Tor when he removed the blindfold and Dok-Tor blinked then looked at them.

"Who the fuck are you lot?" Dok-Tor asked as the Doctor and Theta walked in front of the others and locked eyes with him.

"Please refrain from using such language around the children," the Doctor said as Dok-Tor glared at them then saw Jenny and Zoe and blinked.

"Well, looks like they caught you two, too."

"He didn't catch me. This is my dad," Jenny said as she walked to the Doctor and Theta then stopped, trying to figure out which was which. Theta smiled at her as he held his hand out and she walked to him.

"Ah, and who is this one, his twin brother?"

"No, that would be me," Adam said as Dok-Tor looked at him and Jamie hid his face in Adam's neck.

"_It's ok, Squirt," _Alan thought as he tickled Jamie's mind and Jamie smiled.

"Yeah, well, where is McCrimmon?"

"He's in my medical bay," the Doctor said and Zoe's eyes went wide.

"What have you done to him?!" Zoe demanded.

"We aren't doing anything to him. He got sick when we met him on Lynxmin," Alan said. No one moved when Jenny walked to Dok-Tor and slapped his face, causing his head to snap to one side.

"I told you something like this would happen!" Jenny shouted as Dok-Tor growled and his fingers flexed over his laser.

"Don't even think about it," the Doctor growled as Dok-Tor saw not only the blackness of his eyes but Jack holding a gun on him and sighed, lowering his hand.

The med bay was quiet except for the low beeping of the monitor as Jamie slept under the white sheet and his chest rose and fell. He was wearing a white hospital gown and the blankets were neatly tucked around his waist and legs. The wires from the leads on his chest were draped over his left shoulder as three small pads were connected to his forehead and the sides of his head and the lights on the screen moved up and down. Suddenly the lights moved faster as Jamie started breathing harder and his eyes moved back and forth behind his eyelids. His eyes snapped open as he looked at the ceiling then sat up and the sound of an alarm filled the air. Looking around, fear filled his mind as Jamie pulled the wires off then looked at the ceiling and screamed.

The sound of screaming filled the air as the Doctor typed on the keyboard and brought up the med bay and saw Jamie sitting up on the bed, screaming. Following the Doctor out of the room, Theta, Adam, Alan, Zoe and Jenny headed down the hallway and the Doctor half ran toward the med bay. The screams grew louder as they came to the med bay and stood in the doorway.

"Jamie!" Zoe shouted as she ran to the bed and gently held onto his shoulders. She started shaking him when he looked at her and knocked her arms away.

"Who are ye?!" Jamie shouted when he tumbled off the bed and crawled along the floor, heading for the corner. Pulling his legs up, he placed his head down and locked his fingers around his head, rocking back and forth.

"He's bloody bonkers," Alan whispered as Adam lightly slapped his shoulder and Jenny walked into the room.

"Jenny," Theta whispered as she shook her head and walked to Jamie. Kneeling down, Jenny slowly reached toward his hair when Jamie's head snapped up and he looked at her.

"Hello," Jenny said softly as he blinked and she stroked his hair.

"I ken ye," Jamie whispered and she nodded.

"Right, I'm Jenny," Jenny whispered, moving closer and he looked at the ceiling.

"Where am I?"

"It's a hospital."

"What's wrong with me?"

"We don't know. Can you get up?"

"What is she doing?" Alan whispered and Adam shrugged. They watched while she helped Jamie stand up then walked to the bed and she helped him lay down. She placed the blankets around his waist when Theta walked to the bed and Jamie looked at him.

"Who are ye?" Jamie asked and Theta noticed how thick his accent was.

"He's the doctor," Jenny said as Jamie looked at her and softly smiled.

"What is your name?" Theta asked.

"My name is James Robert McCrimmon," Jamie said.

"May I touch you?" Theta asked and Jamie nodded. Jenny held Jamie's hand while theta examined him and Jamie smiled at her. Theta noticed the trust in Jamie's eyes as he reached for the wires and Jamie looked at them.

"What are ye going tae do with those?"

"I'm not going to hurt you," Theta said while Jamie watched him placed the leads back on Jamie's chest and closed the top of the hospital gown. He placed the small pads back on Jamie's forehead and the sides of his head as Jamie blinked and Theta smiled at him.

"Why did ye do that for?"

"It's so I can see what's going on inside you," Theta said as he pointed to the monitor and Jamie looked at it. "See, the line on the top shows me what's going on in your head while the bottom light shows me your heartbeat."

He saw the lost look in Jamie's eyes when he got an idea and took the stethoscope out of his pocket. Hushing him, he placed the earplugs into Jamie's ears and touched the end of the stethoscope to Jamie's chest. Jamie's eyes went wide after hearing the quick thumping of his heart and Theta took the earplugs out of Jamie's ears.

"An' that wiggling was that?" Jamie asked, pointing to the monitor and Theta nodded then placed the stethoscope back into his pocket.

"Now, I want you to go back to sleep," Theta said. Nodding, Jamie closed his eyes while Jenny softly kissed the top of his head and Jamie sighed, going to sleep. They walked to the door then left the room and the others looked at them.

"Mind telling us what that was all about?" Alan asked.

"I don't have a clue but I think someone might," Theta said as he looked at Zoe and she sighed.

"He's my brother. Well, my half-brother," Zoe said.

"What's wrong with him?" the Doctor asked.

"None of your business," Dok-Tor growled as he walked to them and the Doctor walked to him, locking eyes with him.

"Well, seeing that YOU are on MY TARDIS, I AM making it my business!" the Doctor growled and Alan and Adam smiled.

"_Don't you love it when he gets all in your face?" _Alan thought.

"_Yep,"_ Adam thought when the Doctor hushed them then looked at Dok-Tor.

"Well?!" the Doctor asked, arching an eyebrow and Dok-Tor sighed, heading down the hallway toward the control room. Shrugging, the Doctor followed him as the others followed and a soft beeping sound filled the air.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

"What happened?" Jack asked as they walked back inside the control room and the Doctor walked to the console, leaning against it.

"He woke up," the Doctor said as he looked at Dok-Tor and the others felt the anger in his mind.

"Who are you lot?" Dok-Tor asked.

"I told you. He's my dad," Jenny said.

"And this is my twin brother, Adam, this is his wife, Rose, and this is their children, River and Jamie. This is my girlfriend, Frankie," Theta said.

"And I am his counterpart from a different dimension," the Doctor said. "This is my wife, Rain, my twin brother, Alan, his wife, Rose, my daughters, Jenny and Tara, my sister, Awinita, and her boyfriend, Nelak, and my sisters, Mingxia and Donna and this is my other brother, Jack."

"And what exactly are you?" Dok-Tor asked.

"We're Time Lords and Time Ladies."

"Time Lords were destroyed years ago."

"Well, seeing that I'm the last one, I made new ones," the Doctor said with a smile and the others softly laughed.

"Now it's your turn, Red Eye. Who are you?" Alan asked as Dok-Tor growled at him and Alan crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for his answer.

"My name is Dok-Tor," Dok-Tor said and Donna scrunched her face.

"Your name is Doctor?" Donna asked.

"Dok-TOR!"

"How do you spell it?" Nelak asked.

"It's spelt d-o-k-t-o-r with a hyphen between the k and the t."

"Ah, were you always a bounty hunter?" the Doctor asked.

"No, I used to be a part of the Orion Seven security squad."

"I've heard of them. A nasty bunch but they get the job done. So, what happened to you?" Theta asked.

"I was caught in an explosion on Orionalla."

"Where's that?" River asked.

"It is the Orion Seven home world," Theta said and Dok-Tor nodded.

"All I remember was this bright flash of light just as we entered the building and a loud rush of air. When I woke up, I was more dead than alive. I was shipped to a hospital where they repaired the damage but, in doing so, they ruined my life," Dok-Tor said.

"How is saving your life ruining your life?" Donna asked.

"Using life extending equipment, even cybernetic replacement parts, is considered unholy," Theta said.

"So, there I was with no home, no people and no future," Dok-Tor said.

"And that's why you became a bounty hunter?" Jack asked.

"I was already dead to my family so why not make a living at what I do best?"

"How did you meet Jenny?" Jenny asked.

"We met at this space station. She and McCrimmon..." Dok-Tor said and Theta growled.

"His name is Jamie," Theta said.

"…Yeah, well, he brought her to meet us when this prey we were hunting…"

"Don't say that."

"Say what?"

"Don't call whoever it was you were hunting "prey"."

"Whatever. She saw the…person we were after and caught him. I was really impressed and asked to her come with us. Turns out she's not a bad little fighter," Dok-Tor said as he walked to Jenny and slid his arms around her waist, pulling her to him. Everyone felt the anger and rage from the Theta's mind as he glared at Dok-Tor and balled his hands into fists.

The lights on the monitor moved up and down while Jamie slept when the lights moved faster and Jamie sighed, opening his eyes. He blinked a few times when he looked up at the ceiling then looked around the room.

"Hullo?" Jamie asked then yawned and scratched the left side of his head, feeling the small pad sticking to his head. "Eh?"

Gently, he pulled the pad off then felt the pad on the right side of his head and removed it. He took the pad off his forehead when the alarms rang out and he looked at the monitor.

"Och, what a noise," Jamie said as he turned the alarm off and sighed, placing his hands behind his head.

"_What are you doing?" _the TARDIS asked and he smiled.

"Where is he?"

"_Where is who?"_

"Where's the Doctor? Wait a second. I get it! You're nae the TARIDS I travel in but a future one, right?"

"_Yes."_

"Which Doctor is he now? I met him in his sixth life an' he wasnae very nice."

"_He is currently in his tenth life. Do you want me to tell him that you are awake?"_

"Aye, that would be nice," Jamie said. Except for the sound of the monitor, the med bay was quiet and Jamie sighed, wondering what was going on.

"ANYWAY, what is wrong with Jamie?" Alan asked as he stood between Theta and Dok-Tor and Theta calmed down.

"_Beloved, he is awake," _the TARDIS said while Dok-Tor looked at the ceiling and blinked.

"What was that?" Dok-Tor asked.

"That was my ship. Now, if you will excuse me…" the Doctor said as he headed out of the room and Theta followed him. "Where are you going?"

"With you," Theta said. Shrugging, the Doctors headed down the hallway when they came to the med bay and he stopped, looking at Theta.

"Stay here," the Doctor. whispered

Nodding, Theta watched as he walked inside the room and headed for the bed. Jamie looked at him when he smiled and titled his head to one side.

"So, you're the Doctor, eh?" Jamie asked.

"Yes, I'm the Doctor. Who are you?"

"Doctor, it's me! Jamie! Jamie McCrimmon!"

"That's impossible. Jamie McCrimmon was sent back to the year seventeen forty-six years ago."

"_Beloved, may I have a word with you?" _the TARDIS asked and he looked at the ceiling.

"What's wrong?" Theta asked.

"_According to the medical scans, that young man's brain wave patterns match that of someone that has traveled with my Beloved in the past."_

"Whose brain patterns are they?"

"_They matched those of Jamie McCrimmon."_

"But that is impossible."

"_There is also one more set brain patterns that match Jamie's inside his head."_

"What?"

"_There are two distinct brain patterns in his mind and both of them belong to Jamie."_

Going against the wall, Theta felt his hearts speeding up and closed his eyes, leaning the back of his head against the wall.

"_Are you all right?"_

"Yes," Theta whispered and the tears trickled down his cheeks.

"Do you want me tae prove that I am Jamie?" Jamie asked.

"Yes," the Doctor said.

"Ok, you're a great kisser," Jamie said and the Doctor's eyes went wide.

"Wha-wha-what?!" the Doctor stammered.

"Dinnae get so upset. It was when we in San Francisco an' saw these two men kissing. I didnae understand why they were doing that so, when we got back tae the TARDIS, you explained why then you kissed me. I do admit I was stunned when you did but it turns out that you're a great kisser."

"_Did you really kiss him?" _the Doctor thought, setting up a privacy block.

"_Do you mean Jamie?" _Theta thought.

"_Yes, did you kiss him?"_

"_There was that one time when he asked what these two men were doing. Why?"_

"_He just told me about it."_

"_Then she is right."_

"_Who is?"_

"_You TARDIS detected two brain wave patterns inside his head that match Jamie's."_

"_What?"_

"Excuse me, Doctor, but are you all right?" Jamie asked with concern in his eyes and the Doctor looked at him.

"Hunh? Oh, I was just talking psychically with someone. Sorry," the Doctor said and Jamie nodded.

"Do you believe me now?"

"Yep," the Doctor said, popping the "p". "So, tell me, what's the last thing you remember?"

"I remember waking up. I was lying on these stairs an' I had no idea where I was. I went tae go look for the Doctor when I…I met you. You were there with this man that looked like you an' there was this man with purple hair. Jenny was with you, too."

"You know Jenny?"

"Aye, she's…She is…Um…" Jamie said as a blush moved across his cheeks and he looked at the ceiling.

"She's your girlfriend?"

"Aye, she is. Anyway, we were talking when I felt really sick then I woke up here. What's wrong with me?"

"I don't know. Still running tests," the Doctor said as he pointed to the monitor and Jamie looked at it.

"You have no idea where my Doctor is?"

"Sorry, no, I don't."

"He wouldnae just leave me behind," Jamie sighed as his eyes started closing and the Doctor watched him drift off to sleep. He waited until Jamie was asleep to leave the room as he looked at Theta, who was sitting on the floor, and he knelt down on his haunches.

"Are you all right?" the Doctor asked and he looked at him.

"No, I'm not," Theta sighed as they stood up and he leaned against the wall.

"You said that my TADRIS said there are two minds that match Jamie's mind inside him, right?"

"Yep," Theta said, brushing the hair from his eyes.

"How is that possible?"

"If I tell you, you are going to hate me."

"Try me."

"Maybe it would be better if I showed you," Theta said as he closed his eyes but the Doctor gently shook him and he looked at him.

"I think this is something that should just be between us. Come with me," the Doctor said, setting up a privacy block and they went down the hallway. Standing in front of a door, the Doctor turned and pointed to the door. "This is my simulation room."

"I used to have one in my TARDIS."

"Good, then I don't have to explain what to do."

"The thing is, what I'm about to show you is going to shock you."

"How bad can it be?" the Doctor asked when he saw something in Theta's eyes and Theta closed his eyes. Theta opened his eyes when they walked inside the room and the Doctor closed the door. The room looked like how the control room looked in his second life and the Doctor smiled at Theta in his second life standing near the console. "I forgot how frumpy I looked back then."

Theta nodded when the door to the right opened and Jamie walked inside the room. He looked like he did now except for wearing a kilt, a black turtleneck jumper, a sporran and tan boots, and Theta in his second life looked at him.

"Ah, Jamie, I was just coming to get you," Theta in his second life said but Jamie didn't look happy and leaned against the command chair.

"Where's Victoria?" Jamie asked.

"Oh, they, um, they already took her."

"So our assignments are over then?"

"I'm afraid so, dear boy."

"Which means you're going tae have tae send me home."

"Yes."

"What if I dinnae want tae go home?"

"Jamie, we've talked about this. They only allowed me to send for you with the understanding that you go back when we were done."

"So my say in this mean na'?!"

"Jamie, please be reasonable."

"No, I will nae be reasonable! What they did was…was…Well, it's just plain wrong! I only went along with it the last time because we had no other choice. This time, we do have a choice. Cannae you just hide me in the TARDIS an' tell them that you sent me home?"

"They'll scan the TARDIS before sending me off into exile. They'll find you and who knows what they would do to you."

"Then send me tae be with Victoria!"

"I can't do that."

"Why?"

"Well, you see, she didn't want me to tell you this but she has someone in her life."

"An' she loves him?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

"Then mebbe you should send me home," Jamie sighed as Theta in his second life walked closer and tears trickled down Jamie's cheeks.

"I know that you love her, Jamie, but you never know. There might be someone waiting for you back home."

"That's a laugh. You ken why I want tae stay here? It's because THIS is the only place where I feel at home!"

"It is?"

"Aye, it is. Let me ask you this. Do I look like the Jamie you remember the last time you saw me?"

"No, you look…older."

"That's because I am older. I was seventeen when I last saw you. I'm twenty-six now."

"That means they picked you up in seventeen fifty-five."

"Aye an' do you ken what it was like for me over those nine years? I survived the war but had tae go into hiding. During that time, I had these weird dreams an' visions. My kin and clan thought I had gone mad. They started calling me "Crazy Jamie" an' I ended up alone."

"Oh, my giddy aunt," Theta in his second life whispered as the Doctor looked at Theta and Theta looked at the floor.

"Pause," the Doctor said as the simulation paused and he lifted Theta's chin, looking into his eyes. "You didn't know."

"If I had done things differently, he wouldn't have had to gone through that," Theta said.

"Continue," the Doctor said and they looked at Theta in his second life and Jamie.

"You mean to say there wasn't one woman that didn't want to be with you?" Theta in his second life asked.

"Och, aye, there were a few that fancied me but their fathers, uncles or brothers would tell them that I was crazy an' they would leave me. I ended up living in this wee flat an' unload fish for a living. I didnae talk tae anyone nor did anyone talk tae me. Now do you understand why I want tae stay?" Jamie asked.

"Yes, I do."

"You ken, if there was a way that I could keep my memories, you could drop me off somewhere an' I could start over. Mebbe somewhere where they dinnae ken me."

"That does sound nice but I'm afraid there is…" Theta said in his second life as he looked up at the ceiling then saw something and his eyes went wide. "Of course, why didn't I think of that before?"

"What are you talking aboot?"

"This!" Theta in his second life said as he pushed the buttons on the console and the chameleon arch came down from the ceiling.

"What is that?"

"This is my chameleon arch. I use it when I need to become someone else."

"Eh?"

"Take for instance if I wanted to become human. I would use this and my mind and body would be made human while my Time Lord mind would be stored in this!" Theta in his second life said as he removed the fob watch from the holder and showed it to him.

"Your mind would fit in there?" Jamie asked, pointing to the watch.

"Like the TARDIS, it's bigger on the inside," Theta in his second life teased and Jamie smiled.

"Pause!" the Doctor said as they walked to Theta in his second life and Jamie and he looked at Theta. "You have to be joking! You can't do that! It would kill him!"

"I know that. Just play it and you'll see what happened," Theta said and they backed up.

"Play," the Doctor said and Jamie and Theta in his second life moved again.

"You're saying that you can use that on me an' store my memories of you in this?" Jamie asked.

"Exactly!" Theta in his second life said as he placed the fob watch back into the holder then walked to the console. "Now, all you would have to do it place the headpiece on your head and I would do this."

The Doctor and Theta watched as he pushed the buttons on the console and he smiled, rubbing his hands together.

"Then I would press this button and…" Theta in his second life said when someone pounded on the doors and he jumped, pushing the button.

"Pause!" the Doctor said when he looked up and they looked over at Jamie. The Doctor felt his hearts clench in his chest at the sight of Jamie holding onto the headpiece and he was screaming. "Oh, Rassilon, what did you do?!"

"I didn't know he had put it on his head until after he screamed," Theta said, looking at Jamie's face.

"Play," the Doctor said and Theta in his second life looked at Jamie.

"Jamie?! Oh, no, what have I done!?" Theta in his second life shouted as he pushed the buttons and Jamie fell to the floor.

"Doctor, open this door!" the voice behind the doors said and he ran to Jamie, kneeling down beside him. Placing his head on Jamie's chest, Theta in his second life sat back on his legs and stroked Jamie's hair. Theta in his second life thought of something as he stood up and ran to the console. They watched him pushing buttons, flipping switches and turning levers and the rotor bopped up and down. The engines hummed around them as the sound of voices shouting for him to stop and Theta in his second life walked to Jamie, sitting on the floor next to him.

"Pause," the Doctor said as Theta watched the Doctor walked to them and sat down on the other side of Jamie, stroking Jamie's hair. "Is he alive?"

"Yes," Theta said as he walked to him and sat down next to him.

"It wasn't your fault. You didn't know he did that," the Doctor said then saw his eyes grow black with anger.

"How could it NOT be my fault? It was MY idea to use it! Do you want to know what happened?! It absorbed his mind! All of it except for that which controlled breathing, heartbeat and organ functions! In short, he was brain dead!"

"What did you do next?" the Doctor asked as they stood up and walked back a bit.

"Play," Theta said and the humming stopped as they felt Theta's TARDIS landing. They watched as Theta in his second life got off the floor and looked at the headpiece. He removed the fob watch as he placed it in Jamie's sporran then ran to the console and smiled, heading for the doors. He opened the doors when he ran outside Theta's TARDIS and they followed him. They were in the hallway of a hospital as the Doctor looked around and blinked.

"Where are we?" the Doctor asked.

"This is a hospital in Glasgow in the year seventeen fifty-five," Theta said as they watched Theta in his second life run by, followed by two interns. "I told them that my friend was hurt and they didn't care that he was inside a time machine. All they cared about was him."

They watched as the interns carried Jamie out of Theta's TARDIS and Theta in his second life followed them. Tears streamed down his face as he muttered that he was sorry and they went around the corner.

"Pause," the Doctor said and Theta had his face in his hands and his body was shaking. The Doctor walked to him when he wrapped his arms around him and let him cry. "End simulation."

The room returned to its natural state as they stood there and, after a few minutes, Theta wiped his eyes and looked at him.

"I was told that he was in a coma and I asked to stay with him. I sat by his bedside for three weeks until I decided it was time to leave and told them to look after him. I used my credit stick to get enough money to pay for his care for a year and left. I told the Time Lords that I had wiped his mind and took him home. They banished me into exile the next day," Theta said when the Doctor thought of something and blinked.

"Replay the part just after they landed," the Doctor said as they watched what happened and the Doctor held his hand up. "Pause."

Theta watched as he walked to Theta in his second life and Jamie and looked at the fob watch.

"Why did you do that?" the Doctor asked, pointing to Theta in his second life placing the fob watch into the sporran.

"I don't know. I panicked. I could have just opened the watch and let his mind back into his body but I was more concern with him at the time," Theta said, tossing his hands into the air and sighed.

"Which means his mind was still in the watch. So, how did his mind end up in this Jamie's mind? End simulation."

They watched as the room returned to normal and Theta walked to him. The Doctor paced back and forth for a few minutes when he walked to the door and Theta looked at him.

"Where are you going?" Theta asked.

"I'm going to get some answers."

"From who?" Theta asked, walking to the door and the Doctor smiled.

"I think it's time we had a talk with Little Sis, don't you?" the Doctor asked as he thought for a few seconds then nodded and they left the room.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

'…_the poor cook, he caught the fits…threw away all my grits…then he took and he ate up all of my corn…let me go home…why don't they let me go home…this is the worst trip…' _Alan thought as he rocked back and forth on his heels and Adam smiled.

'_I didn't know you were a Beach Boys fan,' _Adam thought.

'_That's from a Beach Boys song? I thought I was making it up,' _Alan thought and Adam softly laughed. They watched the Doctor and Theta coming back into the room when they headed for Zoe and she looked at them.

"We need to talk," the Doctor said.

"About what?" Zoe asked, trying not to be intimidated by the angry look in his eyes.

"Your brother," Theta said and a cold chill went through her.

The soft beeping sound filled his ears while Jamie slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times, clearing his vision. He sighed when he looked at the monitor and frowned. Reaching down the front of the hospital gown, he removed the leads and tossed them to the floor. The alarm sounded as he looked at the monitor and turned it off. Sitting up, he moved the blankets back and placed his feet on the floor.

"_Where are you going?" _the TARDIS asked and he looked around, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from.

"Who's there?" Jamie asked as he tried to find a weapon of some kind and picked up a tray off the counter.

"_There is no need to be afraid."_

"Where are you?"

_"I am all around you."_

"Och, I get it. You're an artificial intelligence program," Jamie said, placing the tray down.

"_No, I am a TARDIS."_

"What's that?"

"_I am a time machine."_

"There's no such thing. Where are my clothes?" Jamie asked as he looked around then found his clothes and boots on the counter.

"_Please, get back to bed."_

"No thanks. I'm out of here," Jamie said as he dropped the hospital gown to the floor and placed his underwear then his t-shirt on. He pulled on his jeans as he tucked his t-shirt in and buttoned his jeans.

"_I could force you."_

"I would like tae see you try," Jamie whispered, pulling up the zip.

"_As you wish," _the TARDIS said and a blue light hit his right foot, which became completely numb.

"HEY!" Jamie shouted as he fell onto his bottom and held his foot in his hands.

"_I do not to wish to harm you any further. Get back to bed!" _the TARDIS said with a stern motherly voice and he looked at the ceiling. Hopping on one foot, he got off the floor then hopped to the bed and sat down. A low growl filled his throat as he got under the blankets and went onto his back. Moving the blankets up, he looked at the ceiling and pouted, sticking out his lower lip. _"Good boy."_

"Fuck you," Jamie whispered while the TARDIS gently laughed and he sighed.

"What about my brother?" Zoe asked.

"_Beloved, I hate to bother you again but he's awake. He tried to leave the med bay but I stopped him," _the TARDIS said and Zoe looked at the Doctor.

"What did it mean it stopped him?!" Zoe demanded.

"_I am NOT an it!"_

"Guess she told you," Alan whispered as Adam laughed and Zoe glared at them.

"Come with me," Theta said as he led her down the hallway and they came to the med bay. Jamie was sitting on the bed as he looked at Zoe and smiled.

"Zoe!" Jamie said as he went to stand up but his still numb foot slid out from under him and she ran to him, catching him.

"What did you do to him?!" Zoe demanded as she helped him sit on the bed and Theta walked closer.

"Are you all right?" Theta asked.

"Who's he?" Jamie asked, looking at Zoe.

"That's Jenny's dad."

"Really?!" Jamie asked, eyeing Theta up and down. "Come here."

Theta moved closer when Jamie knelt on the bed and balled his right hand into a fist. Theta didn't have time to move as Jamie swung his fist and hit Theta in the face, causing him to hit the floor.

"_Brother, are you ok?!" _Adam thought as Theta shook the pain out of his head and touched his thumb to the corner of his mouth.

"_I'm fine. I really got to stop getting people mad at me. They always want to punch me in the face!" _Theta thought and Adam softly laughed in his head.

"_Pardon?" _the Doctor thought while Adam explained how he punched Theta in the face once and Theta heard the laughing inside his head.

"You bastard, do you have any idea what you put Jenny through?! Do you ken how many nights I have woke up tae her crying out in her sleep for you tae come back?!" Jamie demanded and Theta looked at the floor.

"I thought she was dead," Theta said.

"That's no excuse!"

"Jamie, come on, give him a break," Zoe said.

"I'll break him all right!" Jamie said as he got off the bed and headed for Theta, only to be stopped by a force shield. "Hey, what's this?!"

"_I will not allow you to harm him!" _the TARDIS said and Jamie looked at the ceiling. He pounded on the force shield when he started shaking and slid to the floor. Zoe held him as the force shield dropped and Theta knelt down on the floor, brushing the hair from Jamie's eyes. Jamie slowly opened his eyes when he smiled and then looked down.

"Um, why are we on the floor?" Jamie asked.

"You were going to attack him but a force shield stopped you," Zoe said and he looked at her.

"Who are you?" Jamie asked as he sat up and scooted toward Theta.

"It's me. Zoe."

"You're nae Zoe," Jamie said and Theta realized which Jamie was talking.

"Jamie, you were going to attack me," Theta said and Jamie's eyes went wide.

"Och, no, I would never do that," Jamie said as they got off the floor and he hopped on one foot. "Why is my foot asleep?"

_"I had to stun you so you wouldn't leave the room," _the TARDIS said and he looked at the ceiling.

"You mean like when I got shot in the leg during the Cybermen invasion an' wouldnae stay in bed?"

"_Yes, I am sorry," _the TARDIS said and Jamie smiled, shaking his head.

"I forgive you, Girl," Jamie said while Zoe frowned and turned Jamie toward her, holding onto his shoulders.

"Jamie, snap out of it!" Zoe shouted, shaking him.

"Let go of him!" Theta said and she glared at him.

"Leave us alone! I need to get him to come back!"

"Come back? What are you talking about?"

"Jamie has M.P.D.."

"He has multiple personality disorder?"

"Yes."

"No, I dinnae," Jamie said as he swatted her hands away and headed for the door. Theta realized that he had come back, as Zoe put it, and sighed. The force shield appeared as Jamie growled and turned to them. "Do you mind dropping that thing?"

"Not until you two tell me what is going on," Theta said as Jamie rolled his eyes and walked back to the bed, sitting down.

"You want tae ken what is wrong with me? I'll tell you. I have this extra soul in my body."

"What?"

"Have you ever heard of Doctor Jason McCrimmon? He is a paranormal psychologist," Jamie said when theta walked to the computer and typed on the keyboard. He was glad that the TARDIS could access the computers in his dimension as he looked at the screen and waited. A picture of Doctor Jason McCrimmon appeared on the screen while Theta looked to his left and Jamie was standing next to him. "That's him."

"Who is he?"

"He's my dad. See, ever since I was a bairn, I had these, well, fits. When I was three years old, he had one of his friends hypnotize me. They didnae expect anything but I started talking in really old Scottish. My dad knew a lot of languages so it was easy for him to understand what I was saying. He asked who I was an' I told them I was James Robert McCrimmon."

"You were who?!" Theta asked, feeling his hearts speeding up. He set up a privacy block while Jamie looked at him and blinked.

"You ok?"

"Yes, go on."

"It turns out that he was an ancestor. My dad asked him questions but he didnae give him much. My dad did some research an' found that James Robert McCrimmon didnae exist until seventeen fifty-five."

Theta's hearts slammed harder in his chest as he sat down and placed his head in his hands. He took a few deep breaths then looked at them and both Jamie and Zoe looked worried.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Zoe asked.

"Yes, why didn't he exist until seventeen fifty-five?" Theta asked.

"According tae the research, he had been brought to this hospital in Glasgow where he was in a coma for five months. When he woke up, he was like a barin. He couldnae feed himself, he couldnae dress himself, he couldnae speak and he couldnae remember who he was. His friend told the doctors what is his name was though. Anyway, he fell in love with his nurse an' they got married. They had kids, grandkids an' a few great-grandkids. He died at the age of ninety-nine. Now, my dad figured that his soul somehow got lost an' ended up in my body. My mother thought it was rubbish. She was going tae divorce him but she died when I was four. It was a car crash. When I was six, he got married tae his assistant. That's how I ended up with a little sister. Anyway, he kept doing tests on me, I had a tutor so I didnae have tae go tae school, but never found out how he got into me. He even wrote several papers aboot it,"

"Hold on," Theta said as he typed on the keyboard and waited. The screen beeped as he looked at the screen and skimmed through the papers his father wrote. He looked at the pictures of a very unhappy Jamie as he sighed then sat back in the chair. Zoe looked at the screen as she read the papers and her eyes grew dark.

"That bastard, he told my mother that the reason you were always in the hospital was because you were mentally ill," growled Zoe. Theta looked at the screen when he dropped the privacy block and told the others what was going on and what he found.

"_But how did he end up with Jamie's mind?" _the Doctor thought.

"Is there someone else inside your head besides a lost soul?" Theta asked as Jamie blinked and he saw the answer in Jamie's eyes.

"Aye, there is. How did you ken?" Jamie asked.

"I'm brilliant."

"Zoe, you remember when my dad said I was in the hospital for a year?"

"Yes, he said that you had a breakdown and had to be sectioned," Zoe said.

"That's what he wanted you tae think. See, you an' your mum were on holiday an' he brought me home, along with this friend of his. The guy was some sort of psychic. He kept saying that there was some presence in the house an' it was coming from the attic. I followed them up tae the attic an' they started looking through boxes an' stuff. Nae sure why but I was attracted tae this one trunk an' opened it. There was na' inside but a lot of junk. I was going tae close the lid when I heard these voices coming from somewhere. I dug through the trunk until I found…" Jamie said when he walked to his jacket and picked the jacket up, looking through the pockets. He took something out of the inside pocket when he placed the jacket on the bed and walked to Theta. "…this."

Jamie handed the Doctor a fob watch as he looked at it and traced the design with his finger.

"_Rassilon,"_ Theta thought.

"_What's wrong?" _the Doctor thought.

"_He just gave me the watch that contained Jamie's mind."_

"_Where did he get it?"_

"_He found it in a trunk. I knew that I slipped it into Jamie's sporran but I figured that he would have found it at some point and opened it."_

"_No, he wouldn't. I had no idea that my Time Lord mind was in the watch when I was John Smith."_

"_You're right. I didn't either. The next question is how was he able to survive having Jamie's mind jammed into his brain?"_

"Then what happened?" Theta asked.

"I'm nae sure. I remember opening the watch an' this golden light flew out of it. The next thing I remember was waking up in the hospital. Dad said that I had been in a coma for three months. I stayed there for a few weeks then he took me back tae the lab. That's when I started tae lose time. What I mean is I would be in one place then wake up days later somewhere else. Dad didnae ken what tae do with me so he put me in this looney hut an' left me there."

"I found out where he had placed Jamie and broke him out. We went into hiding. It was when we were staying in this abandoned building that we met Dok-Tor. He was after this prey and…" Zoe said and Theta rolled his eyes.

"Please, don't call them that," Theta sighed.

"Anyway, he killed it and was going to kill us but I talked him out of it. He let us come with him then, a few years ago, Jenny joined the team."

"Did your father know why you were missing?" Theta asked, turning his attention back to Jamie.

"No, but I used tae have these weird dreams aboot walking on the moon, fighting metal men an' this wee clever chappie with a blue box," Jamie said and Theta softly smiled.

"Mind if I keep this?"

"Nah, you can have it," Jamie said as Theta placed the fob watch into the pocket of his coat and got off the chair, heading for the door.

"Come on," Theta said, motioning with his head toward the door.

"Where are we going?"

"About time you met the rest of us," Theta said with a smile and they left the med bay, going down the hallway.

"_Let me get this straight. That loony is really your brother's former companion?" _Alan thought while they stood near the console and Adam set up a privacy block.

"_Well, no, not exactly. He might think I don't have knowledge of everything in his head but I do remember what he accidentally did to Jamie when they met his sixth life," _Adam thought then explained to Alan what Theta had done.

"_I'm amazed it didn't kill him."_

"_So was my brother," _Adam thought when Theta, Zoe and Jamie came inside the room and Jenny ran to Jamie, sliding her arms around his left arm.

"Who are they?" Jamie asked as he looked around then saw the Doctor, Adam and Alan. "They look like him."

"This is my brother, Adam," Theta said as Adam walked closer and Jamie looked at him.

"You're twins?"

"Yeah," Adam said.

"Then why do you look older than he does?"

"Bad genes," Adam teased as Jamie laughed and Adam shrugged.

"This is my counterpart from another dimension and this is his twin, Alan," Theta said and Jamie nodded then saw Jenny.

"Blimey, there're two of you!" Jamie said, wide eyed and Jenny smiled. The Doctor made the rest of the introductions as Jamie nodded then looked at the console, walking to it. He gently touched the levers, buttons and switches while Theta and the Doctor stood next to him and he looked at the rotor. "Hello, Girl."

He had whispered what he said to the console as he felt the TARDIS rumble inside his head and he blinked, turning to them.

"So, who's TARDIS is this?"

"She's mine," the Doctor said and Jamie nodded.

"Ok, now that we have the introductions out of the way, can we go? We have work to do," Dok-Tor said and Theta looked at him then to Jenny.

"Jenny told me that you were looking for someone," Theta said.

"What business is of yours?"

"Well, if it is all right with my counterpart, I thought we'd help you find whoever it is."

"Sure, I don't mind. It ok with you lot?" the Doctor asked and the others nodded.

"If you're going to help us, I guess you should see who we're after," Dok-Tor said as he removed the keypad from his pocket and turned it on. The hologram of Theta in his fifth life appeared as they looked at it and Adam's son, Jamie, smiled.

"Look, Uncle, it's you!" Jamie shouted as they all looked at him and he hid behind Adam's leg.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eight teen

"What did he say?!" Dok-Tor demanded as he drew his laser and pointed it at Theta.

"It was nothing. You know kids, always imagining things," Adam said as he picked his son up and Dok-Tor walked to Adam, looking at Jamie.

"Ok, Little Mate, is this or is this not…him?!" Dok-Tor asked as he pointed to Theta and Jamie shook.

"Back off, don't you see that you're scaring the kid?!" Alan growled as he walked to Adam and took Jamie from him. He hushed Jamie while Dok-Tor growled and Jamie sniffed.

"TELL ME!" Dok-Tor shouted, making Jamie cry.

"Leave him alone!" a voice shouted when Dok-Tor spun around and saw Jamie pointing his laser at him.

"You threatening me, Boy?!" Dok-Tor growled as he pointed the laser at Jamie and locked eyes with him.

"_This is going to get messy," _Jack thought.

"_Daddy, is he really going to kill him?" _River thought, looking at Adam.

"_I don't know, Sweetie," _Adam thought.

"_Don't worry, River, the TARDIS won't let him," _the Doctor thought as she looked at him and he winked at her, making her smile.

"Leave the lad be!" Jamie said as Theta looked at him and knew which Jamie was talking.

"I should have killed you years ago," Dok-Tor snarled.

"Which would mean you'd have me all to yourself," Jenny said as Dok-Tor looked at her and she had her laser pointed at him.

"Shit, Jenny-girl, you know how I feel about you."

"But I don't feel that way about you," Jenny said and her words cut through Dok-Tor's cybernetic heart like a dagger. The red lens flexed as he watched Jenny walked to the Doctor and Theta, Theta held his hand out so she knew which one was which, and she held his hand.

"So, that's how it is," Dok-Tor sighed as he aimed the laser at Theta and Jenny and Theta held onto her.

"Creag an tuire!" Jamie shouted, running at Dok-Tor. Dok-Tor turned to him but Jamie grunted when a blue light hit him and he fell to the floor.

"Jamie!" Zoe shouted as she ran to him and Theta looked at Jenny.

"Did you do that?" Theta whispered and she nodded. Zoe knelt on the floor when she noticed a blue light covering Jamie and tried to touch him, only to be stopped by a force shield.

"That was my shot!" Dok-Tor growled as he walked to Jenny but noticed the blackness of Theta's eyes and backed away. Looking at the console, he scanned it and walked to the keyboard. He glanced at the others as he pointed the laser at Theta and growled. "No one move or he'll join McCrimmon."

"What is he doing?" Donna whispered as Mingxia and Awinita shrugged and they watched Dok-Tor type on the keyboard. He waited until the screen beeped and Fren'zat appeared on the screen.

"Well, hello Stranger, got anything for me?" Fren'zat asked.

"Yep, we got that Doctor guy," Dok-Tor said and Fren'zat smiled.

"Is he alive?"

"For now."

"He's giving you trouble?"

"He did but we got it all settled. McCrimmon's dead though."

"Are you shitting me?! Was it the Doctor?"

"No, it was Jenny."

"What?! Why she do that?!"

"He tried to kill me. So, where am I supposed to pick up the bounty?" Dok-Tor asked as the screen went blank for a few seconds then Fren'zat reappeared.

"You're not going to belive this. It's Neffer."

"Ok, I don't have my ship but I can get us there. Where's the drop?"

"All I got is an address," Fren'zat said as the address appeared on the screen and Dok-Tor nodded.

"Call you when we're done."

"Looking forward to it, Handsome," Fren'zat said as the screen went black and he looked at the Doctor, pointing the laser at him.

"Get over here," Dok-Tor said as the Doctor walked to him and he looked at the console. "Now, you are going to take us to Neffer or I start killing the women and kids."

"There's no need for threats," the Doctor sighed as he moved around the console, turning switches, flipping levers and pressing buttons, then looked at Theta and he nodded. The Doctor flipped the main lever as the engines hummed around them and the TARDIS left the vortex.

The papers flew around in small circles as the TARDIS materialized in the alleyway and a cat-like creature hissed before running down the alleyway,

"Good job," Dok-Tor said as he looked at the screen and the Doctor sighed. Dok-Tor turned as he looked at Zoe and walked to her.

"No!" Zoe shouted as Dok-Tor picked her off the floor and she pushed away from him. He gently shoved her forward as they headed for the door and he turned, looking at the others.

"Let's go," Dok-Tor said as he motioned with his head toward the door and Rose stepped forward, placing River behind her.

"Please, let the children stay here," Rose said as he looked at River, Tara and Jamie and sighed.

"Zoe, take the kids and place them in one of the rooms."

"Why don't you have your bitch do it?" Zoe growled, glaring at Jenny and Theta held Jenny closer.

"Jenny, why don't you take the kids to the park room?" Theta asked as she looked at him and he winked at her. She didn't understand what he was up to as she nodded and walked to the kids. Adam glared at her when she held her hands out but River, Tara and Jamie walked in front of her and they left the room. Walking down the hallway, the TARDIS led her to the park room when they stood in front of the door and she opened the door, going inside. Her eyes went wide as she saw the park spreading out before them and Tara glared at her.

"It's ok. I won't hurt you," Jenny said.

"You killed that man," Tara said.

"No, he's just stunned."

"Really?" Jamie asked as she took out her laser and showed it to them.

"It's a stun laser," Jenny said as she showed them how it worked then placed it back into the holster.

"Now what do we do?" River asked.

"I think my dad wants you to stay in here where it's safe."

"But we can take care of ourselves."

"Yeah, we took out space pirates. Well, the TARDIS helped," Jamie said.

"Wow, you're brave but you've never fought anyone like Dok-Tor. So, stay in here, ok?" Jenny asked and the kids nodded. Smiling, Jenny walked to the door and left the room then looked at the ceiling. "Seal the door."

The TARDIS growled as she wondered if that was a yes or a no then walked down the hallway. Whatever Theta was planning she hoped it worked because she knew what Dok-Tor was like when he was really angry and sighed.

Dok-Tor paced back and forth while the others watched and Jack glanced over at the Doctor.

"_Hey, Doc, you want me to rush him? I can take him," _Jack thought.

"_No, we already have one death today," _the Doctor thought.

"_You forget that I can come back to life."_

"_Um, Bro, is it me or is he breathing?" _Awinita thought, looking at Jamie.

"_Jenny stunned him," _Theta thought as he explained about her laser but wondered why Dok-Tor hadn't noticed. _You'd think, with that cybernetic eye, he would have noticed._

_No, he wouldn't. I think that force shield around Jamie is interfering with his eye," _the Doctor thought.

Dok-Tor growled when Jenny walked back into the room and walked to the Doctor. She placed her hand in his when he motioned with his head toward Theta and she walked to him, holding hands with him.

"Are the kids secured?" Dok-Tor asked.

"Yeah, I sealed them in one of the rooms," Jenny said.

"They give you any trouble?"

"No," Jenny said as she smiled at Adam and he frowned, wondering what she was up to.

"Come on," Dok-Tor said as they headed for the doors and the Doctor opened the doors. Leaving the TARDIS, they headed down the alleyway while the Doctor turned and closed the doors, locking them. He ran to catch up with them as they left the alleyway then headed down the pavement. After a few minutes, they came to a rundown building with broken glass scattered around the windows and the large doors hung loose from the doorframe. Dok-Tor knocked on one of the doors when it fell to the ground and a loud bang echoed inside the building. Drawing his laser, Dok-Tor looked inside as the red lens scanned the room and he read the information from the scans. "All clear."

Leading the way, he walked inside the semi-dark room as they looked around and dust and paper blew around their feet. Long chains hung from the ceiling and workbenches were scattered around the room. Bits and pieces of machinery sat on the floor or on the workbenches and large puddles of what looked like oil spread across the cement flooring.

"_What is this place?" _Rose thought while Adam held her and he shrugged.

"_Looks like some sort of garage or machine shop," _Alan thought, looking at a large engine hanging from two strong chains to his left.

"Hello, anyone here?!" Dok-Tor yelled while they stood at the center of the room and his voice echoed around them. Suddenly the lights clicked on as they looked around and several figures stood on the catwalk above them.

"You the bounty man?!" a voice asked.

"Sh'zu?" Theta whispered while Sh'zu walked to the railing and looked down at them.

"Yeah, I'm the bounty man," Dok-Tor said as the Sh'manaians whispered to each other and Sh'zu walked down the stairs. He walked to them as he scratched his head and several bugs fell from his hair, scampering out of the room. Stopping in front of Dok-Tor, he looked up at him and blinked.

"You bring him?"

"Yeah, he's right there," Dok-Tor said, pointing to Theta. Sh'zu walked to him then looked up at him and frowned.

"This is not him. Where is he?" Sh'zu asked, turning to Dok'Tor.

"That's him! That's the Doctor!"

"Are you Time Friend?" Sh'zu asked, turning to Theta.

"Yes, I am," Theta said, kneeling down so they were the same height.

"Why does Time Friend look different?"

"It's a long story. Tell me, Sh'zu, how did we meet?" Theta asked and Sh'zu smiled.

"It was long, long ago. Time Friend came to my world when our sun went bad. Helped us fix our solar station then left," Sh'zu said while Theta thought for a few minutes then smiled.

"Your home world is called Sh'mana, right?"

"That is the name."

"Now I remember. It's located in the Sh'marzi system and is the hub of the main space ways due to their skill with machines and space vehicles."

"Was true until the stars go dark and metal death came," Sh'zu said and the Doctor and Theta looked at each other. "When metal death came, some take ship and leave. Used warp drive to get away and came here."

"I see. Now, what did you want to tell me?"

"Die!" Sh'zu shouted as they heard a loud clattering sound and Theta stood up, looking at the laser guns and rifles pointed at them.

The soft humming woke him while Jamie opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling. Slowly sitting up, he shook the pain from his head and crawled to the console. He pulled himself up as he looked at the rotor and took a few deep breathes.

"Ow," Jamie whispered when he noticed that he was alone and blinked.

"_Are you all right?"_ the TARDIS asked.

"Aye, I'm fine. Where is everyone?"

_"The bounty hunter has taken them."_

"Dok-Tor took them somewhere?"

"_Yes, but your Jenny placed Tara, Jamie and River in the park room."_

"Where did he take the others?" Jamie asked when a piece of paper appeared on his chest and he picked the paper up, looking at the address. Nodding, Jamie stood up and headed for the doors.

"_Wait, you can't go out dressed like that!" _the TARDIS said, making Jamie look down at his clothing and boots. Suddenly a light appeared in the wardrobe room as he walked up the ramp and looked inside. He walked to a dressing dummy standing at the center of the room when he smiled and looked at the ceiling.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

"Wait wait wait wait!" Theta shouted, holding his hands up in surrender mode and they looked at him.

"Why?" Sh'zu asked, tilting his head to one side.

"If I am your friend, why do you want me to die?"

"He has a point," the Doctor said.

"And, if you don't mind me saying, all these guns and rifles are a bit much," Alan said.

"I agree," Adam said.

"Sh'zu, there are four of him. Who do we shoot?" one of the Sh'manaians asked.

"Just shoot all of them. One of them has to be him," Dok-Tor said and Jenny glared at him.

"Bounty hunter is wise. Shoot all of them!" Sh'zu said as the lasers and rifles clicked and Theta looked at them.

"No no no no no! Hold it! You can't do that without telling us why you want me to die," Theta said.

"He's stalling! Shoot him!" Dok-Tor shouted.

"No, if Time Friend wants to know why he must die then we will tell him why," Sh'zu said, walking to Theta.

The humans, humanoids and aliens did double takes while Jamie walked down the pavement but he didn't care and the kilt swirled around his legs. He felt a sense of relief being back in the clothes he always felt comfortable in and he adjusted the sporran hanging low on his hips. The holster and laser didn't match his clothes but he didn't care and gently patted the laser. He turned the corner when he stopped and Denner and H'sna looked at him.

"Oh, it's you," Denner said, looking him over and blinked. "Why are you wearing a skirt?"

"It's a kilt," Jamie growled and H'sna hissed at him.

"Easy, My Pet, I don't think the boy means us any harm. Where is your boss?"

"I was aboot tae ask you the same thing."

"What makes you think that I would know where he is?!"

"Because you ken everything that goes on around here," Jamie said, making his eyes into tight slits.

"That is true," Denner said with a wide grin that almost cut his face in half.

"He has Zoe with him and she could get hurt," Jamie said, playing on his feelings for her.

"My fair Zoe might get hurt?! No, this will NOT do! My Pet, sniff!" Denner shouted when H'sna started sniffing the ground then looked at him and its tail slashed to the right. "Ah, we must go that way!"

Nodding, Jamie let H'sna lead the way as they headed down the pavement and silently prayed that they find the Doctor and the others before something happened to them.

"The reason Time Friend must die is because it was his fault that we have no home world," Sh'zu said.

"What do you mean?" Theta asked.

"When metal death came, three eyed man told us that it was Time Friend who ordered that our home world had to be destroyed."

"_What do you think metal death and three eyed man means?" _Alan thought. The Doctor and Theta thought for a few seconds then looked at each other and Theta frowned.

"_Do you think he means Davros and the daleks?" _Theta thought.

"_Yep," _the Doctor thought when Dok-Tor growled and pointed the laser at Sh'zu.

"Just shoot them!" Dok-Tor bellowed.

"I don't think so," a voice said, making them turn toward the doorway. Jamie, his laser pointed at Dok-Tor's head, stood in front of H'sna and Denner while a soft breeze blew the kilt around his legs and Theta smiled.

"_What is he wearing?" _Jenny thought.

"_It's called a kilt. Scottish Highlanders wore them," _the Doctor thought.

"_He looks hot," _Awinita thought.

"_Yeah, he does," _Jenny thought, smiling.

"Who are you?" Sh'zu asked, walking toward Jamie and he looked down at him.

"I am James Robert McCrimmon and you're going tae leave them alone or…" Jamie said when he fired the laser and Dok-Tor screamed, falling to one knee.

"I can't believe he did that!" Jack said, smiling and Donna gently nudged him.

"You are dead!" Dok-Tor shouted as he pointed the laser at him and Jamie fired the laser, shooting the laser out of his hand.

"He destroyed our home!" a Sh'manaian said.

"No, that was three eyed man and the metal death," Theta said.

"You lie!"

"Listen up, Shorty, I know for a fact that he had nothing to do with it. In fact, he stopped those metal monsters and their three eyed maker!" Rose said while pointing to Theta.

"Time Friend stopped the three eyed man and the metal death?" Sh'zu asked.

"With a little help from me," Adam said, grinning.

Sh'zu looked at his people when he went up the stairs and they walked to him. They watched while Sh'zu and his people talked then looked down at them and Sh'zu placed his hands on the railing.

"Does Time Friend have proof that he didn't destroy our home?" Sh'zu asked.

"Yes, I do but we have to go to my ship so I can show you," Theta said.

"No! How do you know what he's got isn't a lie?! Or a trap?!" Dok-Tor shouted.

"This coming from someone who promised a five year old that he would bring her daddy home alive!" Jenny shouted as he glared at her and she looked up at the Sh'manaians. "He used her father as bait so we could get the one who hired him. He was butchered and we had to bring him home in a jar!"

"_Gross!" _Rose thought and Rose nodded.

"Is what the blonde girl saying true?! You are not a man of honor?" Sh'z askedu.

"He's a bounty hunter! They lie all the time! Well, most of the time," Jamie said and Dok-Tor growled at him.

"Um, I don't think it's a good idea to make him mad," Jack said.

"All right, everyone calm down! Let's go to the TARDIS and I'll show you the proof," Theta said as he walked toward the door and H'sna hissed at him. Shrugging, Theta walked to the door while the Sh'manaians came down the stairs and ran to catch up with him. Alan looked at Adam as they headed toward the door and the rest of them followed. Jenny ran to Jamie as she slid her hand around his waist and he smiled, blushing. They headed out of the building while the Doctor looked at Dok-Tor and crossed his arms over his chest. "You coming?"

"I can't get up," Dok-Tor growled and the Doctor sighed, walking to him, helping him up. They walked to the door as they left the building and headed down the pavement.

The alien cat-like creature sniffed at the TARDIS then ran when it heard footsteps coming closer and they stopped at the TARDIS.

"Here we are," Theta said as he walked to the doors and removed the golden key. The Doctor whispered for Jack and Alan to take Dok-Tor then walked to Theta, placing his hand on top of his hand.

"Allow me," the Doctor said, taking the key out of Theta's hand and unlocked the door, opening it. Going inside the TARDIS, they walked up the ramp and the Doctor closed and locked the door.

"Oooooooooooooooooooooo!" the Sh'manaians said while they looked around the control room and the Doctor smiled.

"Can we get this over with?" Dok-Tor growled while Alan and Jack held onto him and Theta nodded, leaving the room. The others followed as they walked down the hallway and Adam looked at the ceiling.

"_The children are all right. Jamie got hungry so I fed him then put him in the nursery for a nap. River and Tara are in the living room watching a movie. I will tell them to stay there until it is safe," _the TARDIS whispered and he nodded. They came to the door to the simulation room and Theta turned, looking at the Sh'manaians.

"Now, this is my simulation room. In here, I will prove to you that I didn't send them to destroy you," Theta said.

"_It's not YOUR simulation room, it's mine," _the Doctor thought, arching an eyebrow at him.

"_Well, this is my story," _Theta thought.

"_Ok, just this once!" _the Doctor teased and they laughed inside their heads.

"I wouldn't mind seeing the first time you met them," Rain said.

"I can show you," Sh'zu said then looked at Theta. "How do I do it?"

"Just close your eyes and let the TARDIS do the rest," Theta said as Sh'zu closed his eyes and felt the TARDIS enter his mind, making him smile. A few minutes passed until he opened his eyes again and nodded. Theta opened the door as they walked inside the room and saw a control room with white walls, low ceilings and a control panel was at the center of the room. Seven Sh'manaians stood to the right of the door as Theta in his fifth life was on his knees in front of the console and was looking at the screens. Adric, Tegan Jovanka and Nyssa were on their knees behind him as Tegan tried not to laugh and Adric was writing down something.

"Who's that?" Jamie asked, pointing to Adric, Tegan and Nyssa.

"That's Adric, Tegan and Nyssa. They were traveling with me at that time," Theta said.

"Which one's you?" Donna asked and Sh'zu pointed to the small Sh'manaian standing near Theta in his fifth life.

"The room was smaller than this. Guess she made it our height so we don't have to kneel."

"Can we see what's going on?" Rain asked.

"Sure. Play," Theta said and the others started moving.

"Doctor, if my calculations are correct, this is what you need to do," Adric said, handing Theta in his fifth life the pad and he looked at the calculation on the paper.

"Yes, that might work," Theta in his fifth life said, typing on the keyboard. They watched as he looked at the screens and smiled. Pushing the large red buttons, they watched the main screen on the wall to the left and the sun started shrinking. After a few minutes, the sun had returned to its normal size and the Sh'manaians cheered. Theta in his fifth life smiled then crawled toward the Sh'manaians and knelt back on his legs.

"Thank you, Time Friend!" Sh'zu father said, who was the leader of the solar station and they shook hands.

"Now, if this happens again, just do what Adric has written here," Theta in his fifth life said as he handed him the paper and Sh'zu's father nodded. "Well, time to go."

Everyone softly laughed watching them crawl out of the room and Theta looked at the ceiling.

"End simulation," Theta said as the room returned to normal and he looked at the Sh'manaians. "Now, can you show me what happened to your world?"

Sh'zu closed his eyes then felt the TARDIS inside his mind and opened his eyes. The room changed as they saw smoking building, fires, screaming Sh'manaians, bodies, daleks flying through the air and Davros at the center of the destruction and he was laughing.

"Play," Theta said. Everyone started moving as the Sh'manaians screaming and the daleks sailed through the air, shooting at them. Sh'zu pointed to where he was as they looked at him and the Davros from his universe's laughter echoed around them.

"There is no escape! You are all going to die! The Doctor has spoken! He will no longer tolerate your pathetic lives and has ordered that you and your world are to be destroyed!" Davros from his universe shouted as the Sh'manaians scattered and the daleks chased after them.

"Shit," Jack whispered as Frankie walked to Theta and held him.

"End simulation," Adam said while looking at Theta and tears rolled down Theta's face. They could feel his pain and anger as he balled his hands into fists and was shaking. Closing his eyes, Theta felt the TARDIS in his mind as multiple images of Theta, the daleks and Davros appeared and he showed them the times he faced Davros and the daleks and the Sh'manaians gasped.

"The three eyed man and the metal death did all that?!" Sh'zu asked and Theta nodded. "And you stopped them?!"

"Yep," Theta said, popping the "p". He closed his eyes again when the room changed and he showed them what happened on the Crucible when Adam smiled and shook his head.

"Brother, you forgot someone," Adam said as he closed his eyes and the room changed. He showed them how Theta lost his hand and how it grew into Adam and the Sh'manaians walked to Adam, gently touching his right hand.

"So, Time Friend and Hand Brother defeated the metal death and the three eyed man?" Sh'zu asked and Theta nodded. The Sh'manaians walked to one side of the room after the TARDIS removed the simulation and whispered to each other. Nodding, the Sh'manaians watched while Sh'zu walked to Theta and he looked down at them. "We have decided that Time Friend is innocent. Does Time Friend forgive us?"

"Of course!" Theta said and they shook hands.

"I don't think so!" Dok-Tor said as they looked at him and he had his laser pointed at Theta.

"Here we go again," Alan sighed as Adam nodded and Dok-Tor growled at them.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

"Why is bounty hunter pointing his gun at us?" Sh'zu asked.

"I think it's because he realizes that you're not going to kill me, which means he doesn't get paid," Theta said.

"Damn straight! I wasted a lot of time and fuel tracking him down and you up and decide to forgive him after some made up picture show. Now, someone is going to pay or all of you die!" Dok-Tor said. Growling, Theta walked to him as they stood face to face and he locked eyes with him.

"How do you get paid?"

"With this," Dok-Tor said as he removed a keypad from his belt and Theta looked at it. Reaching into his pocket, he removed his credit stick when he took the keypad and placed the credit stick into the slot. Pushing the buttons, he removed the credit stick when he handed the keypad back to Dok-Tor and Dok-Tor looked at the amount on the screen. "Fuck, are you kidding me?!"

"Nope, now do me a favor and get off my ship!" Theta shouted as the Doctor looked at him and smiled.

"_Actually, it's my ship," _the Doctor teased and Theta softly laughed in his head. Nodding, Dok-Tor headed for the door when he turned and looked at Zoe, Jenny and Jamie.

"Zoe, where did you park your shuttle?" Dok-Tor asked.

"It's in Docking Bay Seventeen," Zoe said, walking to him and he took her hand.

"Ok, let's get spacey," Dok-Tor said as they left the room and Thera looked at Jamie and Jenny. She walked to him as he felt his hearts breaking and she smiled, looking at the doorway.

"Have a nice flight," Jenny said as Dok-Tor and Zoe walked back inside the room and looked at her.

"What are you on about? Let's go."

"Sorry, I'm not going."

"Neither am I," Jamie said, walking to Jenny and slid his arms around her waist.

"You want to stay with this lot?" Dok-Tor asked and Jenny and Jamie nodded. Sighing, he turned then left the room and Zoe looked at Jamie. He slightly titled his head as he blinked and she left the room.

"That went well," Alan said when they heard the sounds of footsteps and Tara, Jamie and River ran into the room, heading for Adam, the Doctor and Rose.

"Who are the younglings?" Sh'zu asked.

"These are my children, River and Jamie," Adam said.

"And this is my daughter, Tara," the Doctor said as Sh'zu walked closer and they looked at him.

"He stinky, Daddy," Jamie said.

"Yes, I forgot to take a shower," Sh'zu said and the children giggled.

"Guess this is goodbye then," the Doctor said and Sh'zu nodded.

"Come," Sh'zu said as the others followed him out of the room and they headed down the hallway. Theta walked outside first when he turned and watched the Sh'manaians leaving and waved to them. They waved back as he went back into the TARDIS and closed and locked the doors. He looked at the others then the Doctor walked to the console and started pushing buttons, moving switches and turned levers. The rotor moved as the engines growled and the TARDIS vanishes, blowing papers around the alleyway.

Zoe looked at the screen while the shuttle left the atmosphere and Dok-Tor sat to her left. He hadn't said a word the whole way back to the shuttle when he reached over and typed on the keyboard. The screen beeped as Fren'zat appeared on the screen and she smiled at him.

"Hello, Handsome, what do you have for me?" Fren'zat asked.

"The jobs done," Dok-Tor said, looking straight ahead.

"Did you bring him in alive?"

"Yeah, I did."

"You don't sound happy. What happened?"

"Jenny's gone."

"She's dead?"

"Yeah," Dok-Tor said as Zoe looked at him with a shocked look on her face then sighed, knowing that Jenny was dead to him.

"Did the Doctor kill her?"

"Yeah," Dok-Tor said and Fren'zat sighed.

"Shit. I'm sorry, Handsome."

"No biggie. It's a part of the job."

"Well, how much did you get paid?"

"Sixty million credits."

"Fuck. With that many credits, you can retire!"

"Nah, just going to spend it," Dok-Tor said and Fren'zat rolled her eyes.

"It's your credits."

"Do you have a job for us?"

"Not at the moment. Call me in a few days, ok?" Fren'zat asked and he nodded, watching the screen go blank. Zoe watched him push the buttons on the console when he looked at her and blinked.

"Are you going to leave?" Dok-Tor asked.

"Only when I'm dead," Zoe said as he looked at her then patted the top of her head, making her smile.

Jamie rested on his back, looking at the ceiling while the Doctor and Theta checked the scanners, and sighed. He had agreed to let them run some tests on him after they arrived in the vortex but that was hours ago and he was getting hungry.

"Can I have something tae eat?" Jamie asked as the Doctor looked at him then at Theta.

"Sure," the Doctor said, nodding.

"What do you want to eat?" Theta asked, looking at the screen.

"Some lamb stew would be good," Jamie said when the bed slowly moved up until he was in the sitting position and a tray appeared on his lap. On the tray was a bowl of lamb stew, two slices of wheat bread, a spoon and a cup of lemon tea. After thanking the TARDIS, he started eating and smiled, remembering how delicious her lamb stew was, even though it wasn't HIS TARDIS.

"How is it going?" Rain asked as she and Frankie walked into the room and stood near the bed.

"It's going…It's not going anywhere," the Doctor said.

"We're stumped," Theta said and Frankie hugged his waist.

"According to the scans, there is no way that he could have survived having Jamie's mind stuffed into his head."

"Then how did I survive it?" Jamie asked between bites.

"That's just it. You shouldn't have," Theta said.

"True, there isn't a ghost of…of…of course!" the Doctor said as he typed on the keyboard and they looked at him. "We didn't take into account that Jamie has TWO souls! One of them is his and the other is…Jamie's!"

"And, taking into account that Jamie's soul was connected to the mind that I…" Theta said as Jamie reached over and touched his arm, smiling. "…Right, what I was going to say is that Jamie's soul could have acted as a buffer and that allowed for both their minds to exist in his head."

"How do I get rid of him then?" Jamie asked as they looked at him and the Doctor noticed the look in his eyes. Jamie had switched places with the other Jamie and the Doctor looked at the screen.

"That's the thing, we don't know if it's possible. If I tried recreating the accident that got Jamie's mind stuck in the watch, it will kill you."

"Well, I dinnae care what happens! I want them out of my head!"

"What about Jenny? Don't you care about how she'd react to you suddenly dying just to get rid of Jamie's mind?" Theta asked.

"No, I dinnae really care what she thinks. Och, I ken that she likes me…an' she is a really good shag an' all…but…" Jamie said when his eyes suddenly rolled into his head and he started shaking.

"Jamie!" Theta shouted as he gently took hold of him and the Doctor looked at the screens.

"He's having some sort of seizure!" the Doctor said as he pushed the buttons on the screen and Rain went to get something to help Jamie while Frankie removed the tray so Jamie wouldn't get burned from the tea. As sudden as the seizure happened, Jamie calmed down as the Doctor examined him and Jamie softly smiled, shaking his head.

"Och, those two are always fighting," Jamie said softly then looked up at the Doctor and blinked. "Do ye have anything tae eat? I'm hungry."

Frankie placed the tray on his lap as Jamie looked at the food and nodded. He started eating while the Doctors checked the screens and Jamie looked at Rain and Frankie.

"An' who might ye be?"

"I'm Rain and this is Frankie," Rain said.

"Rain is my wife," the Doctor said.

"And Frankie is my girlfriend," Theta said and Jamie nodded, placing some more stew into his mouth. He chewed for a few minutes then swallowed and sipped on the tea. "You said that they're always fighting. What do they fight about?"

"They fight over everything but mostly aboot the pretty blonde lass. Ye see, the nice lad, he likes her but is too afraid tae tell her…"

"_That sounds like Jamie," _Theta thought and Rain and the Doctor softly smiled at him.

"…Now, the other one, he only cares aboot himself. Always wanting tae be the laird of the manor but that's nae how it works. I keep trying tae tell him that it's only going tae get him killed if he keeps up with that attitude of his. Does he listen tae me? No, he doesnae," Jamie said then went back to eating the stew. He dropped the spoon into the bowl as he closed his eyes tightly and made a little grunting sound. He opened his eyes then sighed, rolling his eyes. "Well, one of them just got knocked out. If ye excuse me, I have tae go put him tae bed."

They watched him closed his eyes for a few minutes when his eyes opened and he looked at them then at the tray.

"Sorry aboot that," Jamie sighed as he started eating again and the Doctor and Theta looked at each other.

"Are you all right?" the Doctor asked.

"Aye, I'm fine," Jamie said then placed the spoon down and growled. "He shouldnae have said that! Jenny is a lady an' should be treated like one! Do you ken what he thinks aboot her?! He thinks just because she's nae a "real woman", as he puts it, he can do what he wants tae her!"

"What do you mean she isn't a real woman?"

"She's a clone, nae that it matters, so he thinks she's less of a woman because of it."

"How did he find out she was a clone?" Theta asked and they felt the anger growing in his mind.

"_What's going on?" _Alan thought.

"_Jamie told us that…well…it's complicated. Let's just say that we're learning something about Jamie, the other Jamie, that my counterpart finds repulsive," _the Doctor thought.

"_Need some help?' _Adam thought.

"_Nah, we're fine.'_

"It was when Dok-Tor had her take a physical an' the doctor told us what she was," Jamie said.

"So, he just used her as some sort of sex toy?" the Doctor asked and Jamie looked at him with a puzzled look on his face.

"What he means is he doesn't love Jenny. He just wants to have sex with her," Frankie said.

"Aye, that's exactly how he feels," Jamie said, nodding.

"Well, I think it's high time we had a talk, eh?!" Theta said.

"What are you talking about?" Rain asked and Theta gently placed his fingers against Jamie's temples and locked eyes with him.

"Jamie, do you trust me?"

"Aye, what are you going tae do tae me?" Jamie asked.

"I am going to go into your mind and have a little chat with Mister McCrimmon!"

"Is it going tae hurt?"

"Only if you fight me," Theta said with a wink and Jamie nodded. Both of them closed their eyes while the Doctor checked the screens and Theta felt himself entering Jamie's mind.

"This is…different," Theta said while looking around Jamie's mindscape and the clouds rolled lazily across the blue sky. The green grass blew gently in the soft summer breeze and the smell of heather filled the air. Looking around, Theta saw someone lying on their back in the tall grass and walked closer, kneeling down on the ground.

"This is my home," Jamie said, looking at the clouds and Theta laid on the ground next to him. They watched the clouds go by while Jamie softly hummed "Paperback Writer" and Theta smiled.

"Where was your house?"

"Just beyond that hill," Jamie said as Theta stood up and walked to the top of the hill. At the bottom of the hill, a few yards away, sat a small stone house with a hay roof and a small stable sat to the right of the house. Placing his hands in his pockets, Theta looked at the house then looked the right and Jamie was standing right next to him. "I remember the day the men came tae the house an' my dad told me tae run. I got on his horse an' rode like the wind. By the time I had reached my laird's house, an' they came back here, my dad, mum an' nan were dead."

"I remember you telling me that."

"What I didnae tell you was that I never thought I could ever find someone that I could love as much I loved him. You may nae have been my father but I always loved you like you were."

"I'm glad you felt that way. I had a son once but he died. I never thought I'd love someone as much as I did him until you came along. Maybe that's why I was so reluctant in having you come with me that day. I saw a lot of him in you and I didn't want you to get hurt."

"But I did get hurt. Quite a few times," Jamie teased and Theta gently nudged him. "Did you, um, did you ever try tae replace me?"

"There was this young boy. His name was Adric."

"That was the young lad from the simulation room?"

"Yep, that was him."

"What happened tae him?"

"He…died," Theta said then gave him a quick recap about Adric and what happened.

"An', if things turn out the way I think they will, I might have tae die, too."

"Not if I can help it. Allons-y!" Theta said as he walked down the hill and headed for the house. He turned to see Jamie following him as they came to the house and Theta gently tapped on the door. The door opened as Theta looked at the older version of Jamie and smiled. The older Jamie was wearing a white linen shirt, a black leather belt, a kilt and sporran and tan boots covered his feet. His hair was a shimmering silver color but his face had a youthful look to it. "Hello, you must be Jamie Senior."

"Eh? Who are ye?" Older Jamie asked.

"I'm the Doctor," Theta said then turned to Jamie. "And this is…"

"I ken who that is. Come in," Older Jamie said as he stood back and they walked inside the house. The inside consisted of one room with a stone fireplace to the left of the room and a crude wooden table and three wooden stools sat near the fireplace. Three wooden beds sat near the wall to the right and one of the beds had someone lying on it. Theta looked around while Older Jamie walked to the bed and shook the bed, making whoever it was snort awake. "Get up! The Doctor's here!"

"Fuck off!" the other Jamie growled as Older Jamie pulled him up to his feet and shoved him toward Theta and Jamie. "What do you want?"

"Ye'll be civil or ye'll get the back of my hand!" Older Jamie said as Theta smiled and the other Jamie flipped Older Jamie off. Before he could move, Older Jamie grabbed the other Jamie's finger and bent it back almost to the breaking point, making him scream.

"All right, that's enough," Theta said as Older Jamie let go and the other Jamie held his sore finger under his arm. "Now, I want to tell you that I am disgusted in how you treat my daughter. It is true that Jenny wasn't born in the usual way but she is still a person and should be treated with respect."

"She's nothing but a copy that's only good for one thing. Lying on her back with her legs in the air," the other Jamie said as Jamie growled and Theta held him back, knowing he wanted to pound him into the floor.

"Don't you feel anything for her?"

"I guess. All I ken is I dinnae mind shagging her. It drove Dok-Tor crazy. An' she likes it."

"That's it!" Jamie shouted as he ran passed Theta only to be stopped by Older Jamie and they locked eyes. For a split second, they shared memories as they staggered backward and Theta caught Older Jamie by the arm.

"Are you all right?" Theta asked.

"I…I saw this house. This is where I grew up," Older Jamie said softly as he looked around the room and Theta nodded. "I was, I was born in that bed over here."

They watched as he walked to the bed near the back wall and he touched the wood. He walked around the room then walked back to them and stood in front of Jamie.

"Who are ye?" Older Jamie whispered and Jamie took his hands in his.

"I'm your missing pieces," Jamie said softly and Older Jamie tilted his head to one side.

"I dinnae understand."

"He's you, you old twat!" the other Jamie said.

"You, watch your mouth," Theta said, pointing his finger at him then turned to Older Jamie. "You know that you lost your memories, right."

"Aye, my Rosealie told me that it was some sort of accident," Older Jamie said.

"Who's Rosealie?"

"She was my nurse. We got married a few years later."

"Ah, well, you see, what happened was…" Theta said when Jamie tapped his arm and he looked at him.

"He nae going tae understand. Let me tell him," Jamie whispered.

"Better yet, show him," Theta whispered and Jamie nodded. Leading Older Jamie to the stools, they sat down when Jamie took Older Jamie's hands and they looked into each other's eyes. A flash of white light appeared as Older Jamie seemed to fall backwards and Theta ran to him, catching him. Older Jamie's eyes were closed for a few minutes then opened and he looked up at Theta.

"Doc-Doctor?" Older Jamie asked as he nodded and helped him to his feet. Older Jamie looked at Theta as he smiled and gently moved his fingers over Thetar's face. "Ye changed."

"Yep," Theta said, popping the "p" then walked to Jamie, who was lying on the floor, and knelt down. He gently shook Jamie as Jamie opened his eyes and smiled at him. Theta helped him to his feet as they looked at Older Jamie and he ran his fingers through his silver hair.

"So what do we do now?" Jamie asked.

River and the Doctor looked at the screens when Frankie noticed that the air had turned ice cold and wrapped her arms around her body.

"Is it me or is it freezing in here?" Frankie asked, looking around. The Doctor checked the screens then frowned and blinked.

"It is cold in here," the Doctor said when a blue light floated down from the ceiling and spread over Jamie. "No, don't touch it!"

"What is it?!" Rain asked.

"I don't know but I think whatever it is is here for Jamie."

"Should we tell my Doctor?" Frankie asked.

"I was just about to do that," the Doctor said and closed his eyes.

"Well, I think it's obvious. We need to put you two back together again," Theta said, pointing from Jamie to Older Jamie.

"An', if we do that, we'll be whole?" Older Jamie asked.

"Yep," Theta said, nodding. Older Jamie walked to him when he placed both hands on Theta's shoulders and they looked into each other's eyes.

"Just so ye ken, I forgive ye an' dinnae want ye tae think any more aboot what happened. It wasnae yer fault," Older Jamie said, patting Theta's shoulders and Theta nodded. Older Jamie walked to Jamie as they took hold of each other's hands and a white light shimmered around them. Theta and Jamie covered their eyes as the white light flared then faded and Theta saw that Jamie was shimmering in white light.

"Doctor, what's happening tae me?" Jamie asked.

"You're whole," Theta said.

"Blimey, I can see his life flashing before my eyes."

"That means you're leaving, right?! Seeing your life before your eyes is what happens when you die," the other Jamie said, smiling smugly.

"_Theta?" _the Doctor thought and Theta looked at the ceiling.

"_Yes?" _Theta thought.

"_We have a situation out here. A blue light has enveloped Jamie. It doesn't seem to be harming him but the room has turned ice cold and his life signs are failing."_

"_That's because he's dying."_

"_What do you want us to do?" _Rain thought.

"_There isn't anything you can do."_

"_What about the other Jamie? We can't let him…" _the Doctor thought when the other Jamie screamed and Theta opened his eyes.

"What's happening tae me?!" the other Jamie shouted as they looked at him and he was starting to fade away.

"Doctor, what's going on?" Jamie asked when a blue light drifted into the room and floated near Jamie.

"_Jamie," _a soft voice said as the other Jamie looked at the light and his eyes went wide.

"Momma?!" the other Jamie asked as the light formed into the shape of a woman with long brown hair and brown eyes and she smiled at him. She was surrounded in a blue light as her white gown swirled around her and she reached her hand out for him.

"_It's time tae go, Sweetie."_

"What are you on aboot?! I'm nae dead!" the other Jamie shouted as he backed away and Theta thought for a few seconds then sighed.

"Yes, you are. I was right. There wasn't a ghost of a chance that you survived when Jamie's mind crashed into yours. It also makes sense why my counterpart's TARDIS only detected two sets of brain patterns. Jamie's mind took over after yours was destroyed," Theta said.

"You mean tae tell me that HE killed me!"

"I'm afraid so."

"But I'm still here!"

"This isn't what I expected when I came in your head. THIS is Jamie's world not yours."

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"I know and I am so sorry," whispered Theta as the other Jamie's mother's ghost moved toward Jamie and he looked at her.

"I killed him," Jamie whispered, looking at the floor.

"_No, you didnae, he was the one that opened the watch," _the other Jamie's mother said.

"He wouldn't have been in that blasted watch if I hadn't pushed the button," Theta said and she walked to him.

"_It is nae your fault either."_

"She's right, Doctor. If the Time Lords hadnae startled you, you would have looked up an' saw what I was doing," Jamie said, smiling.

"That's true," Theta said, smiling back. "The thing is, Jamie's soul departed his old body. Surely he's going to have to go with you as well."

"_No, he is still has work tae do and has been given a second chance at life," _Jamie's mother said as they looked at her with a stunned look and she walked to the other Jamie. _"Say goodbye, Sweetie, we're leaving."_

"I'm nae going!" the other Jamie shouted as his mother's ghost came closer and took his head. The blue light surrounded him as he screamed then the blue light flared and they covered their eyes.

"He's flat lining!" the Doctor shouted as Rain handed him the defibrillator paddles and Frankie pushed the buttons on the screen. Suddenly the blue light sailed into the air as they heard someone screaming and the Doctor looked at the screens. Jamie's life signs started to improve as Theta let go of Jamie's head and they looked at him. "What just happened?"

Theta explained while Jamie slowly opened his eyes and tears trickled down his cheeks. Theta gently motioned with his head toward the door as they left the room and Theta sat on the edge of the bed and held Jamie while he cried.

The first thing Jamie noticed was the sound of bagpipes as he opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling.

"It cannae be. This is…" Jamie whispered as he sat up and looked at the room. The bed was made of a light oak and a sheepskin blanket covered his legs. He moved it and the sheet around him and looked at the oak night stand and opened the drawer. Inside the drawer were several personal items he had collected from his travels with the Doctor and he took the small transistor radio out, looking at it. He placed the radio back in the drawer, shutting it, and looked at the small brass clock sitting on top of the night stand. It made a soft ticking sound when he saw his old wrist watch and smiled. To his left was a large wardrobe as he got out of bed and felt the soft shag carpet under his bare feet. Walking to the wardrobe, he opened the door and saw the kilts, shirts, sporrans, belts and boots that the TARDIS had made for him and he closed the doors. Leaning against the wardrobe, he wiped the tears from his eyes and walked around the room, looking at the rest of the furniture and things. Turning, he looked back at the wardrobe then nodded and went to get dressed.

"Let me get this straight. When Jamie merged with his lost soul, he was able to take over the other Jamie's body because that Jamie was already dead but didn't know it," Jack said, leaning against the console.

"Right," Theta said, nodding.

"And that blue light that we saw hovering over his body was his mother and she came to get him," Rain said.

"Right," the Doctor said, nodding.

"Which means we have a twenty-eight year old bounty hunter with a mind of a man from the seventeen hundreds, who died years ago," Alan said.

"Right," the Doctor said.

"And this bounty hunter has a second chance to live the life that you accidentally denied him," Adam said.

"Right," Theta said.

"And you're going to let him travel with you even though, technically, he killed someone," Jack said.

"That was an accident."

"But he kills people for a living!"

"That's nae true. Like Jenny, I use a stunner," Jamie said as they turned and he walked into the room. He was wearing a white linen shirt, opened at the front and the cuffs and the opening were ruffled, a black leather belt, a black sporran hung low on his hips, a kilt and tan boots. Jenny looked at him as he looked down at his boots and she walked to him, lifting his chin up so she could look into his eyes. "Hullo."

"Answer me this, was it you that I met on that space station?" Jenny asked.

"Aye, that was me."

"Was it you that taught me to use a stunner and it's wrong to kill someone?"

"Aye," Jamie said, nodding.

"Were you my first?"

"_Was he her first what?" _ Alan thought while Adam arched an eyebrow at him and he thought for a few seconds. He mouthed "Oh!" as Adam smiled and rolled his eyes.

"No, that was him. I was the one in the shower," Jamie said, blushing and she slid her arms around his waist.

"Do you love me?"

"Do you love me?" Jamie asked when she kissed him and he held her head in his hands. They parted as they went forehead to forehead and he smiled. "I guess you do."

"Damn straight," Jenny said softly.

"Then we're all right?" Jamie asked and she nodded. Turning to the other, Jamie held her close and she leaned into him. "So, Doctor, what do we do now?"

"Guess we'll be doing a bonding ceremony to welcome the newest members to our family!" Alan said with a big grin.

"A what?" Jenny asked.

"You see, when we meet new people, people that we deem worthy of joining our wild and strange family, we do this bonding ceremony and you become an honorary Time Lord or Time Lady or the real thing if you want to. It's totally voluntary and you get to enjoy our weirdness and travel with us!"

"But only if you're staying," Adam said.

"Oh, we're staying!" Jenny said and Jamie nodded.

"Yay, two newbies!" Alan said, wiggling his hips and Rose laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Make that three," Frankie said as Theta looked at her and she walked to him, sliding her arms around his waist.

"Really?" Theta asked and she nodded. Holding her head in his hands, he kissed her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Moving back, they went forehead to forehead and smiled at each other.

"On that note, let's get this party started!" Alan said as he and Adam left the room and the others looked at the Doctor.

"Does this mean you're going to be wearing that weird outfit again?" Donna moaned.

"Of course! Allons-y!" the Doctor said as he went to catch up with Alan and Adam and Jenny and Jamie looked at the others. Shrugging, they took each other's hand and they left the room while the rotor moved behind the glass.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

The warm breeze blew through the silver leaves while everyone wore white robes and gold sandals and stood near the trees. The Doctor was wearing a red velvet robe, red leather boots and red Time Lord headgear and Frankie, Jenny and Jamie walked to them, stopping in front of the Doctor.

"Where are we?" Jamie asked, looking around.

"This is Gallifrey. The Doctor's home world," Adam said.

"It's beautiful," Jenny whispered and Jamie took her hand, squeezing her fingers.

"Let us begin!" the Doctor said while the others watched and the Doctor looked at Frankie. "Francine Ellen Douglas, we have brought you here today to offer you entrance into our family. Do you wish to join us?"

"Yes, but I would like to join his family first," Frankie said as she pointed to Theta and he smiled at her. Theta walked to her when he placed his hands on the sides of her head and they closed their eyes. Frankie felt him in her head as he sent love into her mind and hugged her.

"My turn," the Doctor said when he placed his fingers on the side of her head as she felt the others sending love and joy into her head. Sliding her arm out of the sleeve of the white gown, she removed the crystal Theta had given her from her pocket then slid her arm back into the sleeve and showed it to the Doctor. Theta told her that he would wait until she was sure she wanted to become a Time Lady and she cupped her fingers around her crystal. "Do you wish to become a Time Lady?"

"Yes," Frankie said.

"Then break the crystal," the Doctor said and Frankie broke open the crystal. The golden light bathed her as she gasped, feeling her second heart beating, and the Doctor hugged her. Walking to Jenny, the Doctor saw that she was giggling and sighed. "Blimey, stop laughing, this is a serious ceremony!"

"Sorry," Jenny said and the Doctor nodded.

"Do you wish to join our family?"

"Yes, but I wish to join his family first," Jenny said, pointing to Theta. He walked to her as he placed his fingers on either side of her head and closed his eyes. She gasped when she felt him in her head and smiled. Opening his eyes, he hugged her and whispered that he loved her.

"Ok, my turn!" the Doctor said and the Doctor placed his fingers on the sides of her head, closing his eyes. Jenny smiled as she felt the others in her head and the Doctor opened his eyes. Rain handed the Doctor a crystal when he placed the crystal in Jenny's hand and she looked at it. "Do you want to be like my daughter and become a Time Lady?"

"Oh yeah!" Jenny said as she broke open the crystal and the golden light bathed her. She felt the love from the others as Theta walked to her and hugged her. Letting go, she looked at Jamie as he smiled and the Doctor walked to Jamie, who was giggling.

"Don't start," the Doctor said and Jamie looked up at the headgear the Doctor was wearing.

"I think it's the hat," Jamie said.

"Do you wish to join my family?"

"Aye, but I want tae join his family first, if that's all right," Jamie said, pointing to Theta and the Doctor nodded. Theta walked to Jamie when he placed his fingers on the side of Jamie's head and they closed their eyes. Jamie felt him in his mind as he opened his eyes and tears trickled down Theta's cheeks.

"Welcome home, dear boy," Theta whispered as they hugged and the others cheered.

"My turn," the Doctor said as Jamie turned to him and the Doctor placed his fingers on the sides of Jamie's head and they closed their eyes. Jamie gasped when he felt not only the Doctor's mind but every member of his family and smiled.

"Wow!" Jamie whispered as he laughed and the Doctor nodded. Rain handed the Doctor the crystal as he placed it in Jamie's hand and Jamie looked at it.

"Do you wish to become a Time Lord?" the Doctor asked.

Jamie broke open the crystal and the golden light bathed him. He gasped as his second heart started beating and he coughed a few times. He looked at Jenny as she placed her arms around his waist and kissed him. He moved his fingers through her hair while they kissed when the Doctor coughed and they looked at him, moving apart.

"Let it be known that these three are now members of my family and are under my protection!" the Doctor said as the others clapped and cheered.

"WAIT!" Alan said and the Doctor looked at him.

"What?"

"You remember when we first Adam asked and Rose to become a Time Lord and a Time Lady?"

"We said we wanted to wait until the kids were older," Adam said.

"We forgot that our kids were allowed to become Time Lords and Time Ladies."

"Do you think…?" Adam asked when something hit the top of his head and he reached up, taking a piece of paper off the top of his head. He opened the paper when he read what was there and smiled.

On the paper was…

Alan-san,

It is true that I told the Doctor that the children can become Time Lords and Time Ladies. His friend, Romana, has also been watching you and your Doctor and agrees with me that you and your family should become Time Lords and Time Ladies as well. Your children will age normally but will stop aging at the age of twenty and will not gain the knowledge of time and space until then. They will also have two hearts and a respiratory bypass system and the ability to regenerate. Whatever you decided, know that the offer is always open.

Love,

Imiko

Adam showed the letter to Rose as they looked at each other then at the children and Jamie and River smiled at him. Theta walked to them then reached into his coat pocket and removed a small box. Adam had placed the crystals in the box and give it to him as Theta opened the box and they looked at the crystals. Adam picked up one of the crystals when he held it in his hand and the crystal shimmered in the sunlight.

"_Come on, Te'lesau, I can't stand the idea of my face getting all wrinkled and liver spotted," _Alan thought after setting up a privacy block and Adam softly laughed.

"_You sure they can handle the two of us?" _Adam thought.

"_You mean three of us. Wait until you met John."_

"_Who's John?" _Adam thought and Alan told him about John.

'_Join us!" _Alan thought as his eyes bugged out and Adam laughed harder.

"What are you two up to?" Rose asked.

"Nothing!" both of them said and she sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Well?!" Alan asked while Adam handed one of the crystals to Rose, one to River then the last one to Adam's Jamie.

"This won't hurt, will it?" Jamie asked.

"Nah!" Alan said when Adam broke open the crystal and the golden light entered him. Gasping, Adam staggered a bit as Alan steadied him and Adam laughed.

"Blimey!" Adam said as he felt his second heart beating and everyone's mind in his head and they sent their love into his mind. Rose broke open the crystal when the golden light hit her and she felt her second heart beating and everyone's mind inside her head. River broke open the crystal when she felt the golden light go into her and she giggled, feeling her second heartbeat and everyone sent love into her mind. Adam's Jamie smiled as he tried to get the crystal to break when Adam knelt down and broke open the crystal for him. The golden light went inside Adam's Jamie when he felt his second heart beating and everyone sent love into his mind.

"Now that all of you are officially Time Lords and Time Ladies, you can move to Nova," the Doctor said.

"What's that?" River asked.

"It's where my family and I live when we're not traveling in the TARDIS."

"Where is it?" Adam asked.

"It's in my universe on the planet New Hope. See, it's in the future in the year 2180 and we decided to use the housing development they were building to make our own little piece of Gallifrey. I brought my friend, Grace, there to get her away from this hospital where she was being worked to death. That's another story but we liked the houses and bought the lot. We share the houses and all the houses have swimming pools, holo-televisions and three or four bedrooms."

"Sounds nice," Rose said.

"Can we go?!" River asked while Rose looked at Adam and Adam looked at Theta. He knew that Theta had been thinking about moving to their dimension but being with other Time Lords and Time Ladies sounded like something he knew his brother needed and Theta thought for a few seconds then smiled.

"All right, I'll do it," Theta said then looked at Frankie and took her hands. "I mean we'll do it."

"Are you asking me to move in with you?" Frankie teased and he blushed. Nodding, he kissed her cheek and she smiled. Theta wrapped his arms around her then looked over at Jamie and Jenny and blinked.

"What about you two?"

"Of course I want to come with you!" Jenny said.

"Count me in!" Jamie said.

"Adam?" Theta asked, looking at Adam and he looked at Rose, taking her hands.

"Please!" Adam said, giving her sad puppy dog eyes and she smiled.

"What about the TARDIS?" Rose asked.

"Bring it with you," Alan said.

"Rose, if you're worried about Jamie and River, we all take turns looking after each other's kids," the Doctor said.

"Which means we can go on wild and crazy adventures and leave the kids at home!" Adam said.

"What about my mum, Tony and Pete?" Rose asked.

"There are four bedroom houses. They could have one of the rooms and Tony could bunk with Jamie," Alan said.

"And we could visit them anytime they want or they could come see us," Adam said.

"I could come with you and talk to them about it if you want," the Doctor said as Rose thought for a few minutes then nodded.

"Yes!" Alan and Adam shouted and both Rose and Rose rolled their eyes.

"You sure about this?" Rose whispered to her when Alan came up behind her and breathed hard into her hair.

"Hey, no talking them out of it! They're coming and that's final!" Alan said and both Rose and Rose laughed.

"Go away!" Rose said as Alan sniffed then walked to Adam, placing his head on Adam's shoulder.

"They're being mean to me," Alan sighed and Adam patted his hair.

"How about we go get something to eat?" Adam asked as he pointed to the food and sodas on the table near the trees and Alan lifted his head up.

"Party!" Alan said as he did a little dance while they laughed then went to go get something to eat.

The low wheezing sound filled the air when Jackie walked outside the house, seeing the TARDIS materializing and walked to it. The doors opened as Adam, Rose and the Doctor walked outside the TARDIS and she looked at them.

"How did it go?" Jackie asked when she noticed the serious look on their faces and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Mum, where's Dad and Tony?" Rose asked as Jackie's heart slammed in her chest and she shook.

"Where are the children!?" Jackie demanded and the Doctor walked to her.

"They're fine," the Doctor said and Jackie noticed the wedding ring on his finger.

"You're not our Doctor! Where is he?! What did you do to him?!"

"He's inside the TARDIS. He's fine. I just need to talk with you and Pete about something."

Nodding, Jackie led them inside the house and they headed down the hallway. She told one of the maids to bring Tony to Pete's den and they went inside after she knocked on the door. A few minutes later, the Doctor had explained what happened and his offer and they looked at him then at Adam and Rose.

"How could you do this?!" Jackie asked as she stormed over to Adam and glared at him.

"I did it because I wanted to be a Time Lord," Adam said.

"Well, that's all fine and dandy but did you have to make my daughter a Time Lady?!"

"She's my wife."

"I know that but couldn't you just leave her human?!"

"But, Mum, if he did that, I would have grown old and died," Rose said .

"What about the children? You've made them into…into…"

"Hold it right there! If you call them "monsters", we're leaving!" Adam growled.

"Well, what are they?" Pete demanded while Tony stood next to him, looking scared, and the Doctor felt the anger and pain coming from Adam and Rose. He telepathically told them to calm down and Jackie walked to him, locking eyes with him.

"Now I understand why HE didn't come in here! He thought I wouldn't slap you because you're not him but, seeing that you gave them the crystals…" Jackie said when she slapped him hard and his head snapped back.

"_Are you all right?" _Rain thought as he rubbed his cheek and sighed.

"_I think we have another Sylvia on our hands," _the Doctor thought.

"_What happened?" _Theta thought and the Doctor told him, making him sigh. _"I knew I should have come with you."_

"_No, let me handle this," _the Doctor thought when Jackie pushed him and he blinked.

"Oi, I'm talking to you! Turn them back right now!" Jackie demanded with tears in her eyes.

"I can't and I don't think they want to change back," the Doctor said.

"No, we don't. Mum, be reasonable," Rose said as tears floated down her cheeks and Adam held her.

"Get away from my daughter!" Pete shouted as he pulled Rose away from Adam and growled. "Did you forget what he did to you?! He cut you open! Who knows what he did to you!"

"He was trying to save River's life! If he hadn't built the birthing ball, neither she nor Jamie would be here!" Rose shouted, smacking his arms away and walked to Adam. She sniffed as she wrapped her arms around Adam and Adam placed her head against his chest.

"Maybe you would have been happier if I had died when my appendix went bad," Adam growled.

"Yes, we would!" Jackie shouted.

"This reminds me of the time she wanted Pete to call Torchwood because my brother said he was there for River," Adam said, glaring at them.

"Really?!" the Doctor said, arching an eyebrow.

"Yep, but what he really meant was he was there for her first birthday party."

"And she doesn't like that Adam is starting to act like Alan," Rose said.

"Which isn't a bad thing," Adam said, smiling down at her and she kissed him.

"What is it with mothers of my companions?!" the Doctor asked. "Oh, I know that Rose isn't my Rose but her mother, your counterpart, didn't act this way when she and Alan became a Time Lord and a Time Lady! Neither did Pete and Tony. In fact, they moved to Nova to be with us and became Time Lords and a Time Lady! My friend Martha became a Time Lady and her mother and sister moved to Nova and became Time Ladies, too. The only one that acted like an asshole was my friend Donna's mother. Not only does Donna not want anything to do with her but neither does her grandfather, her mother's father. Both of them are a Time Lord and a Time Lady now and never been happier!"

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Jackie shouted while Pete walked to the desk and picked up the receiver.

"Let's go before Torchwood shows up," Adam sighed as they headed for the door and Rose looked back at Jackie and Pete. Jackie pointed at the door as they headed down the hallway and the Doctor slid an arm around Rose. Tears trickled down her cheeks as she wiped her eyes and the Doctor sent love into her mind. Adam saw some of the staff watching them as they left the house and headed for the TARDIS. The wind made from the TARDIS dematerializing tore the blue rose bushes out of the ground as they flew through the air and crashed into the trees nearby.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-two

The sound of the TARDIS materializing filled the air as the doors opened and the Doctor walked outside, looking around.

"Daddy!" Dorothy shouted as she ran down the front stairs then stopped in front of him and blinked. Kneeling down, he showed her the bracelet when they hugged him and he picked Dorothy up. Adam, Rose, Frankie, Jamie, Jenny, River, Jamie and Theta walked out of the TARDIS and the Doctor looked at them.

"Everyone, these are my adopted daughter, Dorothy. Lady Bird, this is Adam…"

"That's Alan," Dorothy said.

"No, I'm not," Adam said, smiling.

"Prove it."

"Well, Alan has Stitch on his arm, right?" Adam asked when he lifted the sleeve of his t-shirt and she saw that Stitch wasn't there.

"No Stitch."

"Anyway, this is his wife, Rose, and, no, she isn't our Rose. These are their children, River and Jamie," the Doctor said and Dorothy looked at Jamie and smiled.

"He's cute," Dorothy whispered into the Doctor's ear and he gave her a slightly stunned look then smiled.

"This is Frankie, Jamie…"

"No, that's Jamie!" Dorothy said, pointing to Adam's Jamie.

"My name's Jamie, too," Jamie said.

"You talk funny," Dorothy said and Jamie softly laughed.

"This is Jenny and, no, not our Jenny. Finally, this is…"

"Theta," Theta said.

"Hi Theta," Dorothy said with a big smile then Dorothy looked at the Doctor. "Why are they here, Daddy?"

"Well, you see, they're Time Lords and Ladies I met in another universe and asked them to come live with us. Do you want to come with us to see the houses I picked out for them?" the Doctor asked and Dorothy nodded. The Doctor led the way as they walked to the pavement and he pointed to the right. After walking down the pavement for a few minutes, they stood in front of a wooden house, painted white with black shutters and roofing, and a large yard spread out around the house.

"Now that was my house we just left and I share that with Rain, Alan, Rose, Madison, that's Dorothy's mother and a Time Lady, Tara and Dorothy. Mingxia, Lee, that's Donna's boyfriend and Time Lord, Julie, she's a Time Lady, too, and Donna live in the house to the right of my house. Next to their house is where my son, Dex, and his family live. Nelak and Awinita live in the house across the street from them. On the left of my house is where Grace, my doctor friend that I told you about and, yes, she is a Time Lady, Amber, Rain's sister and a Time Lady, and my Jenny live. Across the street from us is…" the Doctor said then paused because that was where Jackie, Tony and Pete lived and sighed. "Anyway, to the right of that house is where Francine and Tish, Martha's mother and sister, live and on the left is where Timothy, an old friend and Time Lord, John, that's Rain's father and a Time Lord, and Wilf, Donna's grandfather and Time Lord, live. To the left of that house is where the Torchwood team's house is, including Martha. This house here is where my friend, Sarah Jane lives when she's here. She, and her son and his friends, stay in London most of the time and are Time Lords and Ladies. Our friends, River, Jennifer and Anita, have the house across the street. They're not Time Ladies but androids and I'll tell you all about that later. Anyway, this house has three bedrooms and three and a half bathrooms. Shall we go inside?" the Doctor asked and they nodded. Walking up the walkway to the front stairs, they walked up the stairs and the Doctor unlocked the door. Walking inside, they looked at the large living room spreading out before them and Rose gasped.

"Whoa!" Rose said as they looked at the tan shag carpeting and the Doctor pointed to the holo-television on the wall. The carpeting ended at the dining room, which had a hard wood floor and twin chandeliers hung from the ceiling. The hard wood floor went into the kitchen as they walked inside and a kitchen island with a granite countertop sat at the center of the room. The appliances were stainless steel and a small chandelier hung from the ceiling. Going back into the dining room, the Doctor led them down a hallway and they saw the half bathroom, a closet and a den which made Adam smile because the room had not only a holo-television but built in bookcases and large French windows.

"The walls are soundproof," the Doctor whispered and Adam winked at him. They went back to the living room when they went up the oak staircase to the second floor and the Doctor led them to the first bedroom. The walls were painted a baby pink and had a holo-television on the wall, small French windows and its own bathroom.

"I like this room!" River said as she walked inside and smiled. Jamie looked into the bedroom across from hers and it had a holo-television, a bathroom and blue walls with a paper border with stars and moons on it.

"This is my room!" Jamie shouted and Adam laughed. They walked down the hallway when they came to the master bedroom and Adam looked up at the ceiling, seeing the skylight. Rose peeked into the bathroom when she saw the spa bathtub and her eyes went wide.

"It's got a spa tub!" Rose said as Adam walked to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"So, do you want it?" the Doctor asked when she gave him a cold hard look and he backed up a bit. "I guess so."

Leaving the room, they walked down the stairs when he led them to the French doors and they walked onto the wooden patio that connected to the pool. Around the pool was a blue privacy fence and a small dressing shed was against the fence. On the patio were three lounges, a barbecue grill, a round metal table with a glass top, a large umbrella sticking out of the middle of the table, and four plastic chairs around the table. They walked back inside then left the house and stood in front of the house.

"The other house is over here," the Doctor said as they walked across the street to the other house and looked at the house. "This one has four bedroom and four and a half bathrooms."

Walking up the walkway to the stairs, they watched the Doctor open the door and they walked inside. The living room was just as large as the one in the other house and had the same tan shag carpeting. A holo-television was to the right of the room and the dining room had dark maple hard wood flooring. The flooring went into the kitchen as they walked to the kitchen and a kitchen island with a marble top sat at the center of the room. The appliances were stainless steel and a ceiling fan was on the ceiling. The Doctor led them down the hallway as he showed them the closet, the downstairs bedroom with its own bathroom and the half bathroom then led them to the maple staircase and they went upstairs.

"Now, like the other house, all the bedrooms have a holo-television and their own bathrooms and the master bedroom is at the end of the hall," the Doctor said as he pointed and they looked at the smaller bedrooms. Going down the hallway, they walked into the master bedroom and Frankie looked into the bathroom, seeing the spa tub.

"This one has a spa tub, too," Frankie said as Theta walked to her and slid his arms around her waist.

"_Is one of those bedrooms yours or is it for after we find Cameron?" _Theta thought, placing up a privacy block.

"_Both," _Frankie thought and he sighed, knowing that their relationship had gone to the point where she did sleep in the same bed with him but not every night and he kissed her cheek.

"So, do you want it?" the Doctor asked and Theta nodded. They left the room then down the stairs when he led them to the French doors and they walked onto the wooden patio that connected to the pool. A green privacy fence went around the pool and a hot tub sat near the house. On the patio were four lounges, a barbecue grill, a round metal table with a glass top, a large umbrella sticking out of the middle of the table, and four plastic chairs around the table. They walked back inside then left the house and stood in front of the house. "The paper works back at my house."

"Doctor, may I talk with you for a moment?" Jamie asked as Theta nodded and the Doctor looked at them.

"We'll catch up," Theta said as the Doctor nodded and they walked down the pavement. Jamie looked up at the sky while hover cars sailed by and he blinked for a few minutes before looking at him. "What's wrong?"

"I was wondering aboot…my body," Jamie said and Theta placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What about it?"

"I want, I need, tae ken where it is."

"Why?"

"So I can pay my respects."

"I thought as much. I did some research and found the cemetery. If you like, we could go there together."

"Aye, I would like that" Jamie said as Theta patted his shoulder and they went to catch up with the others.

The Doctor led the way when they came to his house and he placed Dorothy down on the ground. Theta and Jamie walked to them as the Doctor looked at Theta and they headed for the stairs.

"Oi, what's all this?" a voice asked from behind them when they turned around and Jackie walked across the street then stood in front of them. Adam softly growled as he pulled Rose and the children behind him and the Doctor smiled at Jackie.

"Ah, Jackie, I was just coming to see you," the Doctor said and Jackie roller her eyes, smiling at him.

"Don't get cheeky with me. Who are they and why do these two look like you and Alan?" Jackie asked, pointing to Theta and Adam.

"He is me," the Doctor said, pointing to him and Jackie frowned.

"What are you on about?"

"He's me from a different universe."

"You mean he's the Doctor, too?"

"Yep," the Doctor said, popping the "p".

"And this one is Alan then?"

"Yep," Adam said, popping the "p".

"And I'm Rose," Rose said softly as she walked out from behind Adam and Jackie's eyes went wide.

"Oh my god!" Jackie asked and Rose nodded. Jackie looked at her when she saw the sadness in her eyes and walked closer. "What's wrong, Love?"

"Stay away from my mummy!" Jamie shouted as he stood between them and Jackie looked down at him.

"Jamie, it's ok," Adam said.

"You see, Jackie, her mother didn't take them becoming Time Lords and Time Ladies well and told them to leave," the Doctor said and she gasped.

"What?! I would never do that to Rose…or Alan!" Jackie said.

"I told her that but she didn't care."

"My mum was never that friendly with the Doctor or Adam," Rose said and Adam nodded.

"I do know that the Doctor isn't perfect but he did keep his promise to keep my Rose safe and bring her back to me. And I love having Alan as a son-in-law. Though his antics do drive me bonkers," Jackie said.

"You mean to say if Alan nearly died from his appendix going bad, you wouldn't have wanted him to die?" Adam asked and she walked to him, seeing the sadness in his eyes.

"Is that what she said to you?" Jackie asked and he nodded. He grunted a bit when she hugged him and he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her back. Moving back, she kissed his cheek and looked down at the children. "And who are you two?"

"I'm River and this is Jamie," River said.

"How old are you?"

"I'm seven and he's four."

"Four?! That's how old my Tony is!"

"This is my daughter, Jenny," Theta said as Jenny walked closer and Theta slid his arm around her waist.

"She looks just like your Jenny," Jackie said and the Doctor nodded.

"This is Frankie, my…" Theta said as she walked to him and took his hand.

"I'm his girlfriend," Frankie said and Jackie nodded.

"And this is Jamie," Jenny said and Jamie walked to Jackie.

"Pleased tae meet you," Jamie said, holding his hand out.

"My, aren't you the gentleman!" Jackie teased as they shook hands and he blushed.

"They're moving into those new houses near Sarah Jane's house," the Doctor said and Jackie smiled.

"That's wonderful! Well, how about we let the Doctors do the paperwork while I make you some tea and I'll introduce you to my husband and Tony?" Jackie asked and they nodded. Jackie led the way as the Doctor, Theta, Dorothy and Tara walked toward the Doctor's house then went inside and the door closed behind them.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-three

A fine mist of Scottish rain fell while Jamie walked slowly up the hillside then stopped near a grave. He had insisted on going up to the grave alone as he opened the bottle of whiskey he had brought with him, poured some of the whiskey into one of the glasses he had also brought then walked to the headstone, placing the glass down on top of the headstone. Pouring the whiskey into the other glass, he drank down the whiskey then looked up at the dull gray sky. Blinking the tears from his eyes, he sighed then walked to the foot of the grave and looked at the headstone. MCCRIMMON was at the center of the headstone and JAMES ROBERT was on the left and ROSEALIE ELIZABETH was on the right under McCrimmon. Kneeling on the wet ground, the water soaking through his kilt, Jamie poured some more whiskey into the glass then saluted the headstone and drank the whiskey down.

"It's odd, being here. I ken that there's na' left but dust and bone but it's still odd. I'm here yet I'm down there. I am glad that I'm nae alone though. That was something I was always afraid of, seeing that I had no one. When I close my eyes, I can see the life I led yet didnae. I can remember the name of the children I never had an' can see their faces. I remember the fights, the arguments an' the…sex. It was everything I ever wanted yet it wasnae. Och, dinnae get me wrong, I'm glad that I was able tae do all that. But, at the same time, I feel so jealous. I'm still nae sure why the Phantom Piper didnae come for me. Mebbe it's like other Jamie's mother said. I still have things left tae do. I guess the thing that bothers me is I love Jenny. I love her with all my…hearts. Heh, that is kind of funny. The Doctor told me aboot what I am now an' the idea of living centuries is still a shock. Going back tae what I was on aboot, I do love Jenny yet I'm married. Well, he was married but it's the same thing. I just need tae ken if it's wrong loving someone when the woman I loved is buried next tae me." Jamie whispered then wiped the tears from his eyes.

Sighing, Jamie pouted some more whiskey into the glass then drank it down when a cold blast of air moved through him and he shivered. Suddenly he felt someone brush hair from his right ear as he turned and kneeling next him was a young woman with long black curly hair and green eyes. Both of his hearts sped up as his mind flashed on her face and he blinked.

"Ro-rosealie?" Jamie whispered.

"Aye, it's me," Rosealie said in a soft voice.

"But you're…"

"Aye, I'm dead."

"Och, you're just as beautiful as I remember."

"Thank ye."

"Rosealie, I am so sorry."

"Aboot what? Ye were always getting lost."

"Aye, that's true. Were you…were you listening tae what I was saying?"

"Aye, I was but I'm nae sure if I understand it all."

"I dinnae understand it myself. All I ken is I'm whole again and have been given a second chance tae live my life. I just dinnae ken if…"

Jamie felt her cold fingers on his lips as she hushed him and gently brushed the hair out of his eyes. A part of his mind wondered if what was happening was from the whiskey as the other part accepted that she was really there and he half smiled.

"The one thing that always bothered ye was the fact that ye never remembered who ye were. Ye wanted so hard tae get back the life ye had that I started hating that friend of yours. One way or another, I believed he had something tae do with ye losing yer memories tae begin with. But ye would tell me that he didnae even though ye had no idea who he was. I am glad that ye are whole again and that it is all right that ye found another woman tae share yer bed with."

"But…"

"Shhhhhhhhhh. Think of it as if I had died…well, died before my time…and ye found someone else. I would be at peace, knowing that ye werenae alone. Now, tell me, who is James Robert McCrimmon?"

Jamie took another drink of whiskey as he started telling her about himself and the rain fell gently around them.

The steam rose from the bubbles as Adam sat against the tub and Rose was sitting on his lap. He scooped some warm water into his hand as he sprinkled it over her arm and she smiled. Placing her head on his shoulder, she placed her hand on his wet chest and felt his hearts beating. He took her hand as he kissed her fingers and smiled at her.

"You ok?" Adam asked.

"Yes and no. I mean I love being a Time Lady and that Jackie said she'd be my mum but I miss MY mum! Why did she have to be like that?" Rose sighed and he moved his fingers up and down her arm.

"Brother said that she's scared. I mean I would be scared if someone turned my daughter into an alien time traveler."

"But she just let us walk away."

"We could always go see her after a bit. Who knows, she might change her mind."

"And if she doesn't?"

"Then you have someone who looks just like her that loves you with all her hearts," Adam said, kissing her damp hair and tickled the underside of her left breast.

"I saw you talking with your brother. What were you talking about?"

"I asked if we could build a chibi garden out back. He said he could design a playhouse that would be bigger on the inside so they can stay here while we go off on adventures."

"But they'd get out."

"That's what we have to work on. One way to keep them inside is to have a secret holographic entrance that only River can see."

"What about Jamie? You know he sneaks them out of the garden."

"We covered that. There will be a special security system installed so only River can go on and out."

"Sounds a bit harsh but if it will keep them safe."

"And I think he'll be too busy playing with Tony, Dot, Lizzie, Angel and Toby."

"They really are getting along, eh?"

"Yep!" Adam said, popping the "p".

"And you're ok with me wanting to be called Marion?"

"Just as long as you don't call me Robin," Adam teased and she rolled her eyes.

"Well, I wouldn't call you Little John, that's for sure," Rose said, sliding her hand down his chest, along his stomach and slid under the water.

"Cheeky," Adam teased and kissed her wet hair.

"You know what I would love to try?"

"No, what would you love to try?" Adam asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Making love to my husband underwater," Rose said and his eyes went wide. Smiling an evil grin at her and setting up a privacy block, they activated their respiratory bypass systems then went under the water and the bubbles and water sloshed over the side of the spa tub.

"Ah, there you are!" the Doctor said as he walked to the lounge chair where Jenny was sitting and she lowered her sunglasses, looking at him. Rain, Madison, Tara, Elizabeth, Angel and Dorothy were swimming in the pool as Rain called to him and the Doctor waved at them. Carefully he sat down on the lounge when he noticed the chibis of the Doctor, Alan and Rose lying on tiny towels on the table. They were wearing tiny sunglasses and tiny blue swim trunks and bikinis and had been lightly covered with sunscreen. The chibis smiled at him as the Doctor softly laughed and rolled his eyes.

"They all moved in?" Jenny asked.

"Yep," the Doctor said, popping the "p". "But, unlike you lot, they didn't have that much to move. Adam said his Rose couldn't face going back to the mansion and Jackie said she'll help them pick out new things for them and the house. Also, Jamie decided that he's Big Jamie and Adam's son is Little Jamie and we're only to call him that when they're together. Your counterpart is going to be called Jenna, that was a name she used on a…hunt, and Adam's Rose is going to be called Marion. She said the first one of us to make a Robin Hood and Maid Marion joke is going to get slapped."

"It's so sad that her mum is acting like that. You know what might cheer them up. We should throw a welcome to the neighborhood party for them."

"Your Uncle Alan's planning it as we speak."

"That's good…I think."

"So, what do you think of your counterpart?"

"I like her," Jenny said when the Doctor noticed sadness in her eyes and he brushed the hair from her face.

"But…?" the Doctor asked, giving her a concerned look.

"It's silly."

"I like silly. Tell me," the Doctor said, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"She has a boyfriend and I don't."

"Angel, we talked about this. There's someone out there for you," the Doctor said as she moved closer and he held her.

"_Is everything ok?" _Rain thought as she set a privacy block and he looked over at her.

"_She's a bit jealous of her counterpart because she has a boyfriend and she doesn't," _the Doctor thought and gently rocked Jenny.. The Doctor sent love into her mind as he noticed that two of the chibis were turning pink and he frowned.

"Dorothy, can you, Angel and Lizze come here for a second?" the Doctor asked as the girls swam to the ladder and got out of the water. They walked to the lounge as he smiled at them then pointed to the chibis. "I think they're getting a bit too much sun."

The chibs looked at each other when the chibi of Alan gently touched the shoulder of the chibi of Rose and it yelped. Starlight had also turned pink as Stitch gently blew on Starlight's skin and it winced.

"Oh, dear, looks like we need some sunburn cream," Rain said as the girls carefully picked the chibis up and headed for the house. Jenny and the Doctor watched them go into the house when Jenny got up and headed for the pool. He watched her diving into the water then stretched out on the lounge and closed his eyes.

"_Brother?" _Theta thought, making the Doctor smile.

"_Yes?" _the Doctor thought, setting up a privacy block.

"_Just want to thank you again for letting us stay."_

"_Aw, you are very welcome. Besides, I was getting tired of there being two Alans and only one me."_

"_Still, it's going to get confusing. You, me, Alan, Adam and John are identical even though Adam is eight years older than Alan and John," _Theta thought. The Doctor has told him about John and he smiled.

"_True."_

"_Anyway, what are you doing?"_

"_Oh, I'm just hanging around the pool with the wife and family. Would you and Frankie care to join us?"_

"_Sure! Be there in a bit!" _Theta thought as his mind moved away and Jenny looked at the Doctor.

"What's going on?" Jenny asked.

"My counterpart and his lady are coming over for a swim," the Doctor said.

"Neat," Jenny said as she got off the lounge and he watched her walk to the pool then dive into the water. Looking up at the sky, the Doctor closed his eyes and listened to the buzz of his family talking inside his head.

"No!" Hoshi shouted as she tossed a large blue orb at the mirror and the mirror shattered, sending tiny cascades of glass tumbling to the floor. She growled as her eyes flashes in a red light and she paced the room. She had set up net traps to catch Adam's TARDIS or the Doctor's TARDIS but now she couldn't even find either of them and she screamed.

"Now, now, My Dear Pet, none of that," a soft voice purred when someone slid their arms around her waist and pulled her toward them. She sighed as a pair of cool lips brushed the nape of her neck and needy fingers parted the flap of her dressing gown, stroking her breasts.

"They're gone!" Hoshi growled as the fingers lightly pinched the tips of her nipples and she moaned.

"Maybe they're over in that other universe. Didn't you say you had trouble finding them the first time?"

"But that doesn't explain why I can't find them now."

"Hush. Don't forget that there is someone with them that would do anything to help us even if it means breaking the hearts of a certain Time Lord."

"And who would that be?" Hoshi asked, brushing the hands away, turned and looked into a pair of black eyes.

"My sister," Cameron Douglas said as the Master laughed inside his head and he gave her an evil smile.

The End….


End file.
